Friendly Interference
by Divess
Summary: Ilir Nota, good friend to both Harry and Draco is trying to court Hermione. Maeve Nota, Ilir's sister is putting the moves on Draco. This is not how it's supposed to be. This is Dramione. EWE
1. Chapter 1

**Nods to Dramione. Humor/Fluff/Anxiety/Drama. Enjoy. **

My next three one shots were all born of the same thought. I was writing and writing. I happened to look up and I'm like. What the heck. My one shot had veered off into 3 different directions. There will be similarities among the stories. I can't even blame music this time. It was all me. Characters you do not recognize are part of my story, _Merlin Made Me Do It._

**All things Harry Potter belong to JK Rowling. The storyline is mine. **

**Be aware. Rated M for language and romantic interludes. **

**Friendly Interference**

It was the Sunday meet up at Harry's house. Old and new friends were enjoying themselves as they had since 2003. Nigel served dinner around 3:00. Most of the group started arriving around 1:00. Harry enjoyed the company. There wasn't a specific number to be counted on every Sunday (well maybe one…Dudley). Sometimes Harry's house was filled with friends. Other times it might just be Draco and Ilir (and Dudley). Neville had met a witch at the College of Herbs and Herbology and they sometimes showed up for dinner and a chat.

Dudley, Justin and Isaac held sway over the gigantic telly in the living room. Dudley and Justin tried to talk every wizard around to their way of thinking. Their way of thinking was muggle sports were the be all end all of a Sunday. Most of the wizards wouldn't even let themselves get drawn into the argument. Justin and Dudley usually ended up arguing between themselves.

They also had rousing conversations about their exploits at the newest wizarding club in London, The Absolute Wizard. Although when Seana, Lucia or Hermione were around they kept their voices down.

Seamus and Dean set up a game of Wizards Chess almost as soon as they came through the floo.

Blaise stopped in for a few minutes camaraderie. There were too many unsuspecting witches around wizarding and muggle London for him to stay in one place too long.

This particular Sunday there had been three unexpected visitors. Ron, Ginny and Ron's current girlfriend (in London she would be called a slag) had come to Britain for a visit and ended up at Harry's house.

For the last several years Ron and Ginny had been living in California, USA. Ron had affected all the mannerisms of a total Californian. Ginny, although she had been brash to begin with had affected California mannerisms as well. If these two had been hard to like before they were even harder to like now. And that is where the trouble started.

Ron and Draco were having a heated discussion. Ron was drunk and beet red in the face. Draco was his same unflappable self. They were arguing about Hermione. Ron had made an unflattering and nasty comment which had sent Hermione running from the room in tears. It was Draco's demeanor which had Ron so upset. Draco was cool and calm while Ron was spitting drool. Ron Weasley hasn't been able to control himself in an argument ever.

Harry had tried to get in between them a few minutes earlier but Ron had pushed his old mate aside. Harry would have hexed Ron but Ilir and Seana had taken him aside to talk to him. They knew Draco could handle Ron with one hand tied behind his back.

Lucia had gone after Hermione. She came back into the room to tell everyone Hermione had apparated away. Harry was so pissed it was taking both Seana and Ilir to hold him down.

Ron had just made another derogatory remark. This time about Seana. Ron didn't even know Seana. But he should have known Harry. The minute Ron remarked, "She's a piece of work taking Ginny's leftovers." Harry had drawn his wand but Ilir had been faster. Ron found himself on the wrong end of a stinging jinx. Harry had become uncontrollable. Not Ilir. Not Seana. Not Theo. Not Draco. No one could hold him back. Harry screamed and ranted for Ron and his slag to get out of his house. Harry spit, "Until you can hold your liquor and your mouth you aren't welcome here." Theo and Dudley had escorted Ron and his girlfriend to the floo.

Ginny walked over to Harry but he was in no mood. He growled, "I'm not the boy I used to be. I will not stand by and let your oaf of a brother insult my friends then turn around and think an I'm sorry will fix everything. When he fucking sobers up tell him this last time was his last time. He is not welcome here. If he needs to hear it out of my mouth he knows where I work. Impress upon him I will not have Seana's name come out of his mouth in any shape or form. Have I made myself clear?"

Ginny tried to take Harry's arm but he shook her off. Ginny said, "All I want to do is apologize for Ron. He hasn't been himself lately." No one said a thing. Sadly, Ginny wished everyone a good night and she headed to the floo. Seana dragged Harry upstairs to try and calm him down.

Meanwhile Draco had gone to find Hermione. She wasn't at home. At least she wasn't answering the door. Draco had gone back to Harry's. He was going to floo into Granger's flat. He was hoping Hermione wouldn't hex him to death. Draco couldn't blame Hermione for being upset. Ron had put some of her most private and personal business out to a group of people Hermione had to interact with on almost a daily basis.

Draco hadn't stopped to think there might be someone better suited to find Granger and comfort her. For some reason Draco felt like he wanted to do it. He and Granger had been friends for a while. He figured he was just as good as anybody else at calming her down.

When Draco stepped out of Hermione's floo she was sitting on her couch all hunched over. He could see her back moving up and down. She was crying. Draco sat down next to her. She said, "Please go away." Draco said, "I'm not going away Granger. Sit up and look at me." Hermione repeated herself, "Go away Malfoy. Can't you see I'm crying here?" Draco laughed. He said, "I can see very well. Thank you. I'm only here to make sure you're okay. So please sit up." Hermione sat up.

She looked at Draco and said, "I'm so embarrassed." Draco had pushed her hair back off her face. Draco replied, "You have nothing to be embarrassed about. I for one didn't think the prat had a dick. Personally. I gave you much more credit than that. What would ever possess you to put the Weasel's dick in your lovely mouth?"

Hermione started crying again.

Draco pulled Hermione in close to him. She started to explain to Draco but he cut her off. "Granger, he said, you don't owe anyone any explanation. What goes on between a consenting witch and wizard is their business. Unless Weasley is one of the consenting pair. Then all bets are off because he's an arse." Hermione laughed and laid her head on Draco's shoulder.

Everyone heard him- She didn't finish her sentence because the floo had come to life and out stepped Harry and Ilir.

Hermione said, "Fine. The whole brigade is here."

Harry said, "What in bloody hell would possess you to put that sack of shite's dick in your mouth. How come I never knew that? I have kissed that mouth Hermione. Are you trying to give your best friend Dragon Pox?" Everybody laughed including Hermione.

The three wizards sat around trying to cheer up their friend. Finally Draco said, Go wash your face. We'll go back to Harry's and eat up all his food. That's if Ilir has left any."

Hermione got up to go wash her face. Harry thanked Draco for coming to make sure Hermione was okay.

Softly Draco said, "I was hoping she'd want to put my dick in her mouth. No such luck though." Both Harry and Ilir had punched him on the arm calling him a git.

Ilir looked thoughtful. He asked, "Do you think Hermione would go out with me?"

Draco shuffled his feet nervously but had remained silent.

Harry replied, "I don't think you're her type brother. Besides, Hermione has her eye on some git who is too self absorbed to realize it."

Draco had shuffled his feet again.

Hermione came out of the bathroom looking radiant. She said, "Well boys time to go face the music.

Draco didn't say anything when Ilir grabbed Hermione's hand. He simply fell to the back of the line. He was still wondering who the stupid git was Hermione had her eye on. He hoped it wasn't another Ron Weasley.

When they stepped out of the floo almost everyone was standing around. They all shouted. Surprise. We've killed Ron Weasley for you. Hermione laughed and hid her face on Ilir's shoulder.

Draco walked through to the living room. He sat down. Then he got up. He went into the kitchen to get a water. He took two mouthfuls and dumped the rest. He stood with his back to the kitchen wall. Softly he said, "Ilir is going to ask Granger out. How fucking nice."

The kitchen door opened. Hermione came through. What are you doing out here all alone Draco? She asked. "Pondering life Granger. Pondering life." he replied. He left Hermione standing in the kitchen looking puzzled.

Draco stayed for a bit longer. Then he begged off. He told them he had some work to do. Theo smirked, I can guess what kind of work you're going to do. Does it involve a witch?" Draco had glanced at Hermione. He saw a frown cross her face. Draco snarled, "Watch your fucking mouth Nott. When me fucking a witch has anything to do with you I'll owl you." Draco turned and strode towards the floo.

Harry and Ilir looked at each other. Theo looked around. He asked, "What the fuck just happened. I was only having a little joke. The truth is. If he would find a witch to shag he'd be better off. He's been fucking moping around like his last friend died"

Harry and Ilir looked at each other…..again.

Hermione went over to sit on the couch. Isaac had come in. Probably when she was home basking in her humiliation. Isaac came over and sat next to Hermione. He mentioned to Hermione there was a Runes conference coming up in a couple of weeks. Hermione told him she hadn't signed on because the conference is on Basic Runes. She said, "If the conference had been Advanced Runes or higher she would have signed on." They discussed Ancient Runes for about fifteen minutes. Isaac got up to use the facilities.

Ilir plunked himself down in the spot Isaac had just vacated. In a soft voice he joked with Hermione. He said, "Don't look know Granger but something green is growing on the side of your mouth." Ilir had been speaking so softly Hermione had to lean into him to hear. She had slapped Ilir across the arm. He had made a big production of how much it hurt. Hermione was rubbing his arm calling him a big baby.

Harry asked anyone if they'd like a muggle beer. Dudley, Justin and Isaac had yelled, "We do." Seamus and Dean asked for fire whiskey. Harry ignored their request. He brought them each a muggle beer. Both Seamus and Dean chanted in unison, "We don't drink no muggle beer." Harry laughed. He said, "Well boys I guess you'll go dry today." Seamus and Dean took the beer. They had to get the last word in. Seamus said, "We'll take them but we're not going to like them."

The floo bell rang. Hermione chortled, "Busy night. Huh Harry." Harry grinned. Two minutes later Draco walked back into the room. He looked at Ilir and Hermione sitting side by side, arm across arm. He went straight through to the dining room. Theo, Seana and Lucia were happily chatting. They looked up when Draco walked in. Theo didn't say a word. Draco walked around to where Theo sat. He said, "You've been my mate for a long time. There is no way I should have come off like that." Draco reached out his hand. Theo grabbed his hand and they clapped each other on the back.

Draco looked at Seana and Lucia. He made a small bow saying, "Please accept my apologies for being a git. I'm trying to keep up with Weasley." They all laughed.

Draco said, "I'm going to the kitchen. Can I get you anything?" The ladies refused his offer. Theo got up. He said, "Let's go try one of those muggle beers. They probably taste like piss." They both put on their Slytherin smirk and headed for the kitchen.

When they got back to the dining room Kierra and Maeve Nota were in there with Seana and Lucia. Maeve Nota was a bold little, golden haired, golden eyed Swede. Maeve was Daegan in female form. She was a beauty. Maeve had gone right over to Draco to chat him up. Draco thought she was funny. He had laughed at her bold mouth.

A while later Hermione stuck her head in the door. She asked, "What's so funny?" Maeve replied, "Draco was telling me a tale about his house elf. I'm trying to get him to take me to his house to show me." Hermione went white. With her lips tighter than Minerva's on a bad day, she said, "Fancy that."

Draco noticed. Theo noticed. The witches were oblivious. Theo came round and said, "If I didn't know better I would think Granger just showed a spot of jealousy." Draco replied, "Don't be a git. Of course she didn't." Theo raised his eyebrows and sat back down.

The night went on from there. Soon enough it was time to call it over. Everybody wished everybody else well. Harry and Seana said their goodnights. Everyone flooed or apparated to their respective homes.

The last to leave were Hermione, Draco, Ilir and Maeve. Kierra had gone home a few minutes earlier. Maeve was still talking to Draco and holding onto his arm. Draco was watching Ilir. When Ilir kissed the back of Hermione's hand Draco turned to the floo calling out his goodnights to those who were left. Maeve was left standing there to wonder what had just happened. Hermione looked up in time to catch the back of Draco.

The following weeks flew by. Hermione had been hearing rumors that Maeve had finally gotten Draco to show her his _house elf_. Hermione's angst was growing. She didn't know what to do so she did nothing.

Draco had been hearing rumors Ilir was trying to court Hermione.

Draco's angst was growing. He didn't know what to do so he did nothing.

The first Saturday in August the group decided to meet at the new club, The Absolute Wizard. Maeve was latched onto Draco yet again. Hermione was uncomfortable from the moment she sat down. Seamus asked her if she was feeling okay. She told him she was feeling fine. She looked up to see Malfoy watching her. Hermione had quickly glanced in another direction. Hermione wondered how Malfoy could breathe with Maeve almost in his lap.

Lucia didn't turn up neither did Ilir. Harry and Seana both came in smiling. Nobody had to wonder why they were late. They were both sporting the freshly shagged look. It looked good on them.

It was drinking and talking all the way around. Everybody seemed to be enjoying themselves. When Maeve kissed Draco on the cheek Hermione stood up. She mumbled, "I'm going out to get some air." Almost the entire table shouted, "Okay." Hermione laughed. Dean and Seana asked if she wanted one more before she went outside. Hermione smiled and said, "I've had enough actually."

TAW had a lovely patio which wrapped almost entirely around the building. Hermione found a spot around the side away from the entrance. She was sitting there thinking how mixed up she had been feeling. She felt like she couldn't move forward but she couldn't remain still. She felt as though she was missing something. It felt like it was something she should know. Hermione hated when something was out of order.

Hermione was starting to feel a little chilly. She was just about to get up when Malfoy came around the corner. He asked, "Do you mind if I sit?" Hermione gestured for him to sit. They sat there in silence for a few minutes. Each lost in his or her own thoughts.

Malfoy broke the silence. He asked, "Where's Ilir tonight Granger?" Hermione said, "I'm not his keeper Malfoy. Why would I know his whereabouts?" Draco growled, "I never said you were his keeper. I asked you a civil question." Hermione growled right back, "What do you think Ilir has to do with me?" Malfoy all but shouted, "He's shagging you isn't he? You're shagging him aren't you?"

Tears came to Hermione's eyes. She faced Draco. She said, "You piece of shite. You're shagging his sister and you're worried about what's going on in my life"

Draco replied, "I'm not shagging anyone. The witch I want to be with is being courted by one of my mates." He began to walk away.

Hermione's breath caught in her throat. She begged, "For once Malfoy please say what you mean." Malfoy said, "I've already spoken out of turn." Hermione called out, "Malfoy." He stopped walking. "Are you referring to me?" He turned around and came back. Wearily he said, "Yes Granger. I'm talking about you." He walked back inside.

Hermione's head was spinning. If Malfoy wanted her why hadn't he declared himself. Hermione forced herself to slow down and back up. She'd been having feelings for Malfoy for months. Why hadn't she said anything to him? Hermione's mind was moving like a speeding train. What should she do? Why did he think she was with Ilir? Why am I sitting here when the wizard I want has another witch hot to see his _house elf_.

Hermione got up and went back inside. Harry said. "Hey there. We thought you had flown away."

In Hermione's absence Ilir had arrived. She looked around for Draco but he was gone. Maeve was giving her a very strange look.

She heard someone saying, "Hello. Hello." Ilir had been trying to get her attention. She smiled. "Hello Ilir. When did you get here?" He replied, "I got here a little bit ago. It's like musical chairs. Just as I got to the table Draco was leaving."

Theo started choking. Dean got up and pounded Theo on the back. Ilir asked him if he was okay. Theo said, "Outside of strangling myself to death, I'm fine." All the wizards laughed at Theo. All the witches were concerned.

Never one to mince words when stressed. Hermione asked, "Ilir are you courting me?" This time both _Harry and Theo _started choking.

Seana got up and pounded Harry on the back. Dean did his duty once again for Theo.

Ilir grinned. He asked, "Do you want me to court you?" Hermione answered, "No, Ilir. I do not." Grinning even more broadly, Ilir said, "Then I guess I'm not courting you."

Half of the table was looking around in confusion. Harry, Theo, Ilir and Seana were looking amused. Maeve was pouting. Hermione picked up her purse and her robes. She looked around the table and bid everyone goodnight.

Hermione flooed to her flat. She changed into a muggle sundress. She touched up her makeup and brushed her hair. She stopped the brush in mid air.

Hermione is a brilliant witch. There's not much that gets past her. She had slipped. Something had gotten past her.

She finished brushing her hair. She was ready to face her dragon. She threw the powder into the floo shouting Draco's flat.

Hermione thought to herself, I've really do have some nerve. Maybe Draco is with a witch. No. He hasn't had time to find a witch. He is Draco Malfoy he could probably get a witch in less than five minutes. Why would he do that? He left a perfectly good witch sitting at the pub. All these things were going through Hermione's head.

Suddenly Draco was standing there in nothing but some silk navy blue boxers.

Ooh, thought Hermione. Something just happened. Her knickers were suddenly wet. They were _want to shag _wet.

Hermione had cottoned on. As she stood in front of her mirror applying her makeup and brushing her hair. Hermione had finally cottoned on.

Draco asked, "Granger? What are you up to?" Hermione replied, "I'm up to no good." Draco said, "Let me get some clothes on." Hermione asked, "Why? I'm just going to pull them off you." Draco said, "Excuse me." Hermione said, "We could go back and forth like this all night. We won't though because I want to shag you. Then I want to declare my intentions. Then I want to shag you again. After that, if you're good maybe I'll let you get some sleep."

Draco was thinking. Granger has lost her mind.

Hermione plopped herself down on Draco's couch. She asked for some tea. Draco was still dumbfounded but he brought her tea.

Then she said, "I have a story I need to tell you."

Between sips of tea Hermione related what she thought to be the story of friendly interference. When she finished her story Draco had laid his head back against the sofa. "They did all of that to bring us together?" He asked. Hermione nodded. If it hadn't worked this well I would be ready to hex all of them. Hermione said, "I believe the plot was hatched by Mr. Nota and Mr. Potter. We will be speaking to those two."

Draco pushed a piece of hair out of Hermione's face. He kissed her softly on her mouth. She wrapped her arms around him and grabbed his mouth with hers. He put both hands in her hair and pulled her into a sensuous kiss. He whispered in her ear, "Tell me again what you're going to do to me. Start at the part where you pull my clothes off me….

The Beginning…..


	2. Chapter 2

Ilir Nota and Harry Potter executed a scheme of Friendly Interference. The scheme has worked. Draco has declared his intentions to Hermione. She has accepted him into her life. Now all they have to do is move forward. This is Dramione. AU. EWE.

**Nods to Dramione. Humor/Fluff/Anxiety/Drama. Enjoy. **

I have decided to see how far I can take this story. This is chapter two of Friendly Interference. Characters you do not recognize are part of my story, _Merlin Made Me Do It._

**Be aware. Rated M for language and romantic interludes. **

**Previously on Friendly Interference: chapter 1**

Draco was thinking, Granger has lost her mind.

Hermione plopped herself down on Draco's couch. She asked for some tea. Draco was still dumbfounded but he brought her tea.

Then she said, "I have a story I need to tell you."

Between sips of tea Hermione related what she thought to be the story of friendly interference.

She told Draco how something had felt off for the past couple of months but she hadn't been able to identify it.

When she finished her story Draco had laid his head back against the sofa. "They did all of that to bring us together?" He asked.

Hermione nodded. "If it hadn't worked this well I would be ready to hex all of them. In fact, I still might hex them." Hermione said, "I believe the plot was hatched by Mr. Nota and Mr. Potter. We will be catching up with those two."

Draco stared at this beautiful witch. Draco would have kicked himself if this hadn't worked out. This was his shot. He had strong feelings for Hermione. He had been a git for not acting on them. Just as he had acknowledged his feelings for Granger, Ilir had stepped in. Turns out Ilir and Harry knew he had needed a kick in the arse. Draco was glad for the proverbial kick. He would have taken that kick and ten like it to get with Granger.

Hermione was staring back at him. Draco pushed a piece of hair out of her face. He kissed her softly on her mouth. She wrapped her arms around him and grabbed his mouth with hers. He put both hands in her hair and pulled her into a sensuous kiss. He whispered in her ear, "Tell me again what you're going to do to me. Start at the part where you pull my clothes off me….

**Friendly Interference: chapter 2**

Hermione wanted to give Draco his wish. But before that she wanted to run her tongue across his magnificent chest. She wanted to suck on his gorgeous nipples. She wanted to nibble his neck. She wanted to run her hands up and down his chest. Most of all Hermione wanted to touch his huge erection.

In the ten minutes they had sat there talking, the erection had grown rigid. This growth interested Hermione Granger very much. She put her hands on it. Draco had let her stroke him a couple of times. Then it had become too much for him. He had groaned, "Granger, I want our first time to be about me taking care of you." He had grabbed Hermione and led her to his bedroom. He sat down on the edge of his bed and pulled Hermione between his legs. He was almost in agony as her body brushed against his erect member. He had undressed her slowly and sensually. He kissed her stomach. He kissed her breasts. He kissed between her legs. All the time rubbing his hands over her arse. He had Hermione moaning just as she had him moaning. Hermione's moaning inflamed him even more.

When he had all Hermione's clothes off he had laid her gently on the bed. He nipped her up and down her body. Hermione had lost all her control. She wiggled and thrashed while trying to get Draco inside her.

Draco looked at her. She was laying spread eagle on his bed. She was wide open for anyone to see. His eyes feasted on her. Looking at her slit made him drool. He could almost taste her. Draco was thrilled. He wanted to be the only wizard to ever again see Granger the way she was now. All that belonged to him.

At the first touch of his tongue on her slit Hermione had risen completely up off the bed. She'd moved so fast she'd almost broken Draco's nose. Draco had let his tongue do his talking. He explored her ever crevice. His tongue dueled with her nub. He was bringing Hermione closer and closer to climax. Finally with an extended suck and one last flick of his tongue Hermione had let out a shriek and released her juices.

Draco was a Malfoy. He wanted his witch completely satisfied. However, while he had been taking care of Hermione his dick had actually stared to ache. He needed her and he needed her right then. Draco had kissed his way up her body until they were face to face.

Hermione had tried to go shy on him. Draco had waited so long for her. They were finally together. He couldn't let that happen. He had pulled Hermione's chin around so they were looking into each other's eyes. He said, "Look at me Granger." She brought her face around to stare at her new lover. He whispered against her lips, "You never have to be ashamed to look at me or be with me. I'm not Weasley. What we do together is between us. Unless you want to shout about it to make Ilir jealous." Hermione had laughed. Draco had put Hermione completely at ease.

Hermione knew she could trust Draco. The things they did together would not become Sunday afternoon fodder because of Draco. As they kissed each other Draco pushed himself into Hermione. She had gasped. Soon they were moving together. Each matching the other's movements. This was their first time and it was magical. Draco couldn't hold on. He was spitting his juices while egging Hermione on to climax. Seconds later she was releasing her juices as well.

Draco had fallen back onto the bed. He turned on his side to look at Hermione. She turned to look at him. Rubbing his hands up and down Hermione's arm Draco had said, "This may not be the perfect time but I want to ask before another git tries to steal you away. May I be included in your life? I am declaring my intentions. I would like for you to be my witch."

Hermione had been thrilled. She had answered in the affirmative. "Yes Draco. I want you in my life. I want you to be my wizard."

Their acceptance of each other had called for two more shags. (Hermione is a witch of her word. She'd promised to shag him multiple times. And she had). Not long after their last shag they had fallen asleep.

When they awoke on Sunday they had lain there for an hour discussing how each had walked around for months smitten with the other. Hermione had giggled when Draco mentioned how he wanted to accidentally hex Ilir. She had replied, "You couldn't have wanted to hex him any more than I wanted to hex Maeve. If she had gotten any closer to you at the club you two would have been shagging." It had been Draco's turn to laugh.

Draco asked, "Would you like to go out to brunch or would you like to be spoiled?" Hermione had opted for being spoiled. She got up to take a shower while Draco summoned his house elf Major to fix breakfast for them.

When Hermione finished Draco went to take his shower. She was still sitting on the side of the bed wrapped in a towel when he came out of the bathroom. Draco had given Hermione a very curious look.

She said, "I need clean clothes. Mine are soiled" Draco had been amused. He had wrapped her in his arms and replied, "I know the Malfoy shag is powerful enough to erase memories. But are you or are not a witch? Use a cleaning spell."

Hermione had responded, "Yes Malfoy. I am a witch. Don't you forget it." Hermione grinned as she cast a cleaning spell on her clothes.

A short time later Major had appeared with breakfast trays. Hermione and Draco enjoyed their first breakfast together.

Major had been very happy to serve Hermione. His elf magic made him aware this was the witch Master Draco had been pining for. The elf was very happy when his Master Draco was happy.

After breakfast they used the floo to go to Hermione's flat. She had insisted on changing clothes and freshening up.

Draco sat in the living room going through some of Hermione's muggle magazines. The magazines had kept him occupied for a grand total of five minutes. Draco couldn't see the fascination muggles had with the goings on of other people.

He chanced to pick up the television remote control. After several attempts Draco had finally gotten the hang of it. He soon found himself going from channel to channel.

He had watched the Steamy Channel for a few minutes. It had been steamy enough to make his dick harden. Draco thought, there were things on that channel which were better left behind bedroom doors. He quickly changed to another channel. He found himself looking at a movie about a dragon who could speak. Draco laughed so hard Hermione had come running.

"What's the matter? she had asked.

With tears in his eye he replied, "Muggles think dragons can talk." Hermione grabbed the remote. She had quipped, "No they don't. Muggles don't even think dragons are real." Her answer had sobered Draco right up. He had questioned, "Why would the muggles make a program about something they don't think is real?"

Hermione sat down beside Draco. She sighed and replied, "The programs are for entertainment purposes only. They don't believe it. They make them for fun and profit. All Draco said was, "Oh."

It was 2:30 in the afternoon. Hermione and Draco decided to make the Sunday visit to Harry's house together. It was 2:45 when the new couple stepped out of the floo. They walked through to the living room holding hands.

Hermione and Draco stepped into a room full of clapping and whistling. Hermione felt the red creep up her face. Draco was grinning.

Harry had spoken first, "So you two finally got there. We were of the mind to turn you both into stone if you continued to ignore your feelings for each other."

Theo chimed in, "Draco, my wizard. You were a miserable git." He then turned to Hermione. "Please keep him happy Granger. He was two clicks away from being stunned. And not just by me."

Ilir stood up and came around. He held his hand out to Draco and clapped him on the shoulder.

He said, "I hope you know it was all done with the intention of making you and Hermione see what you meant to each other." Then Ilir had cheeked, "Of course Hermione tumbled to it first. I wish you could have been there to see Harry and Theo's faces when Hermione asked if I was courting her. She was magnificent." Ilir had turned and bowed to Hermione.

Draco wrapped his arm around Hermione and said, "It's good everything turned out right. Hermione was of a mind to hex first and ask questions later. I stopped her. You both owe me your lives." Hermione had nudged him in the side. She and Draco had stood there with wide grins.

They all walked through to the dining room when Nigel called dinner a short time later. There were a lot of zings and barbs shot back and forth across the dinner table that Sunday. Harry and Ilir had repeated the entire story for everyone's benefit much to the chagrin of both Hermione and Draco. They all laughed long and hard. It really was one of the best dinners shared among the friends. It ended with Draco and Hermione vowing playful vengeance on their friends.

After dinner Justin and Isaac got into a Quidditch discussion. They got so loud Harry told them to take that nonsense down to the pub because he didn't want to hear it. They had both apologized and picked up the less vocal game of Wizards Chess.

Hermione and Draco sat on the couch talking quietly to each other. Draco couldn't keep his hands off her. He kept touching her arm, her shoulder and her hair. He had leaned in to kiss her. Then he had pushed her hair back from her face.

He had declared his intentions to Hermione Granger and she had accepted. He still couldn't believe how his Saturday had ended and his Sunday had begun. Draco pretended to be angry with Harry and Ilir but in reality he was ecstatic over the outcome.

He looked up to see Theo, Harry and Ilir watching him and Hermione. He gave them all a cheeky grin. They returned his cheeky grin with cheeky grins of their own.

Hermione excused herself to the kitchen to talk with Seana and Lucia. Both witches had smiled at Hermione when she came through the door. They had teased her. Hermione felt herself going red again but she really didn't mind. She had been more embarrassed that most of her friends knew what she and Draco hadn't been able to figured out..

Hermione explained how she had spent the last few months lusting after Draco but being afraid he wasn't interested in her. She said, "Until Draco admitted his feelings last night I thought it was all one sided on me. His confession was the impetus for spurring me into action."

Seana and Lucia understood. However, Seana couldn't resist saying, "We could see it so clearly from the outside. We couldn't imagine how you two kept ignoring it. "No offense Hermione," she said. "But one night Harry and I laughed so hard at the way Draco drooled over you we couldn't get to sleep." It was Lucia's turn to add comments. She said, "We like Maeve but…. had she made any further moves on Draco we were going to hex her." Hermione had hugged them both. It felt good to have everyone on her side.

It was getting late. Hermione wanted to spend some time with Draco before she went home to prepare herself for work in the morning. She excused herself from Seana and Lucia to go find Draco.

He smiled at her when he saw her coming toward him. Draco held out his hand to her. He had pulled her down beside him.

Harry said, "Don't go making it hard for other wizards. Don't even start by spoiling Hermione rotten."

Hermione quipped, "I'm his witch. He can spoil me as rotten as he likes. We are now going home to spend some time together. You, my three dear gits can go pound sand."

Draco had grabbed her and hugged her. Hermione and Draco stood up. They called out their goodbyes and headed to the floo.

Harry, Ilir and Theo got very quiet after Hermione and Draco left. Then Theo said, "She's going to kill us all." Harry quipped, "Only if Draco doesn't kill us first." Ilir chimed in last. "It's a good thing I wasn't really courting her. Draco was at the point where me being hexed was a very real possibility."

Harry had let out a boisterous laugh and the three had shaken hands all around. It was a job well done.

Hermione and Draco landed at his flat in a tangle. They weren't willing to wait one more minute to get intimate. Hermione and Draco had their clothes of by the time they reached the bed.

They felt each other. They kissed each other. They sucked each other. They made love for hours. Even after they had worn themselves out Draco had still been trying to nibble Hermione's breasts. Giggling she had pushed him away.

She said, "You're going to wear me out Malfoy." He had responded, "I don't want you to have any energy left for any other wizard." When a slight frown had crossed Hermione's face, Draco immediately assured her he had been joking. He hurried to wrap Hermione in his arms. He said, "My sweet. I would never doubt you. We have committed ourselves to each other. I know you wouldn't turn to any other wizard. I apologize. It was a thoughtless thing to say." Hermione had pulled him into a deep kiss. They remained wrapped up in each other for another thirty minutes.

It was soon time for Hermione to leave. Draco asked, "Do you want me to escort you home?" Hermione told him she would be fine. When she was ready Draco walked her to the floo. They shared another long kiss before Hermione threw in her powder shouting, "Home."

Draco had called Major to clean up the bedroom while he took a shower. Draco was elated. He and Hermione had almost screwed everything up. But their friends had come through in the pinch. They had gotten him with Granger.

Draco had let out a loud cheer. Major had come running into the bathroom to check on his master. Draco had smiled at the elf telling him everything was fine. Major had returned the smile. He knew his master was happy because Miss Hermione had come over. Major knew Master Draco had been wanting her over for a long time.

On Monday morning in their respective flats, Hermione and Draco were excessively happy as they prepared themselves for the day.

Both Hermione and Draco went through their day with smiles plastered on their faces. Several times during the day Hermione had chills run down her spine when she thought about Draco's lovemaking. She looked forward to getting more of her wizard very soon.

When Hermione looked up her boss Adrian was standing in front of her. He was moving his mouth. Hermione hoped he hadn't been talking long or he hadn't said anything of great importance. Hermione had apologized. She said, "I missed that Adrian. What was it you said?"

Adrian replied, "There is a heads position coming open. Kingsley wants to give you the right of first refusal." Hermione sat up straighter. She asked Adrian, "Head of what department Adrian?" Adrian had answered, "The Department of Magical Transportation."

Hermione knew she didn't want to spend her entire career in MLE but she wasn't sure if she wanted to transfer to The Department of Magical Transportation (DMT) even if it was a heads position.

Hermione told Adrian she would speak with Kingsley. Adrian concurred. Speaking with Kingsley was definitely the way to go.

Hermione decided to speak with Kingsley as soon as possible. She sent Kingsley a memo requesting a sit down. Kingsley returned her message. He would be free Tuesday at 11:00. Hermione had returned the memo confirming she would see him at 11:00 the next day.

Hermione made a few little notes for the meeting. 1. She would commit to 1 year. After that she wanted to weigh her options. 2. She'd like to be able to submit proposals for modernizing the department. She would prefer to remain on the right of first refusal list.

The only downside Hermione could see was the need to deal with Cormac McLaggen. Cormac was currently Assistant to the Head. Hermione knew if she got the position over Cormac there would be problems. Cormac was so arrogant he would not stand still for a witch getting a position over him.

The more Hermione thought about it the more excited she became. DMT was another of the departments which could do with some updating. She felt she was just the witch for the job.

Hermione decided she would go down to MDT to see if she could sniff out any information. She headed for the elevators. She had been in luck. An empty elevator had just opened its doors. Hermione had been deep in thought when she entered the elevator.

The elevator doors were closing when a hand reached in to open them again. Hermione was looking into the silver eyes of her wizard. She said, "Draco, what are you didn't get to finish her sentence. Draco had crossed the enclosure and had fastened his lips on her mouth. They were in an elevator in the middle of the Ministry. What was Draco thinking? She had resisted for exactly five seconds. Then her hands were in his hair and her lips were answering his.

Draco used his wand to stall the car where it was. He murmured in Hermione's ear, "I needed you baby. I want you so bad." His words served to inflame Hermione. She felt herself getting moist. Draco vanished her knickers. He opened his robes to pull out his fully erect dick. Hermione had gotten wetter. Draco grabbed his witch. He pushed her back up against the wall. He lifted her off the floor and penetrated her. Her gasp of pleasure drove him into a frenzy. He pushed. Hermione pushed. Draco thrust. Hermione had thrust back. Hermione was in an elevator having sex with her wizard and it was fantastic.

Draco was moaning in her ear. She felt herself peaking. She whispered, "I'm there baby. I'm there." Hermione's words took Draco to his climax. He spilled his liquids up into his witch. They were both panting when they finished.

It had taken a minute to get their breath back. Draco's legs trembled as he set Hermione's feet back on the floor. He had hugged her and kissed her before stepping back. He smirked, "Shame on you Granger entertaining your wizard on company time." Hermione had cheeked, "Malfoy has put his witch in a compromising position which will not happen again."

They had smiled at each other before casting cleaning spells on their clothes as well as their person. Draco waved his wand and the elevator started up again. On her way out of the elevator Hermione quipped, "You've left me without knickers. What shall I do?" Hermione giggled at the look on Draco's face as the elevator doors closed.

Hermione headed in the direction of DMT. Just her luck she met Cormac in the hall. As usual Cormac tried becoming too familiar. Hermione had backed him right off. He had laughed and said, "Same old shy Hermione." Hermione had retorted, "I'm not shy Cormac. I just don't like wizards pawing me." Cormac ignored her comment.

Cormac was actually on his best behavior as he showed her around. He made one comment regarding the head but that was all. Hermione thanked Cormac for showing her around. As Hermione was leaving he asked if she would like too have drinks. Hermione had thanked him again but declined his invitation. Cormac bowed her out and returned to his office.

When Hermione got back to her desk she had two private patronuses from Draco waiting to speak their messages. Hermione listened to the first one. Draco just wanted to say the elevator had been amazing. Hermione had smiled. She listened to the second message. It asked why she hadn't responded to him. She had smiled again. She was on her way to the owl room on her floor when another patronus had shown up. This time it spoke the words, where are you Granger? Hermione hurried to the owl room. She wrote out the message, I was touring MDT. I just got back to my desk. Is there anything wrong?

She had gone straight to the lunch area from the owl room. She sat at a table with Justin, Ernie and Michael. They had spent an enjoyable forty five minutes extolling the virtues of wandless magic over wand based magic. Hermione had enjoyed herself.

For the rest of the day she had worked on her reports. At 5:15 Cormac McLaggen showed up at her door to double check about going out for drinks. Hermione had declined….again. Cormac had taken it upon himself to have a seat. He and Hermione talked for approximately thirty minutes. Cormac had just risen up out of his seat to leave when Draco appeared at the door.

Hermione saw anger cross Draco's face. However, he immediately got himself under control. He greeted Cormac, "McLaggen." Cormac nodded and said, "Malfoy." Hermione had smiled to herself. Two Bulls.

Cormac excused himself from the office.

Draco walked over to kiss Hermione. He said, "Hello witch. I just stopped by to see if you wanted dinner?"

Before Hermione answered Draco's question about dinner she had a question. She asked, "What happened today? You had me worried."

Draco looked down at his feet. He replied, "Nothing happened. I just wanted you to know I was thinking about you." He lifted his head and looked Hermione in the face.

She knew. She knew why he has sent the patronuses. He wanted to be sure his witch wasn't in inappropriate company without her knickers. It was just a feeling but Hermione felt it was a true feeling. Draco was jealous.

On her way out of the elevator she had purposely reminded him he had vanished her knickers. It had driven him crazy all day. Hermione smiled. She had a jealous wizard.

She walked over to Draco. She quipped, "You want to take me to dinner? Shall I stop by my flat to put on knickers?" Draco shuffled from one foot to the other. He replied, "Maybe that's best." Hermione had giggled to herself, "Git." She grabbed her wand and her purse so they could leave.

As they headed to the floo she said, "Next time leave me with my knickers. That way you won't spend all day worrying." Draco had smiled. He had replied, "Duly noted Granger. Now let's get to your flat."

_I want to thank those who have read, reviewed, favored and followed this story. Reviews make me do the happy dance. Thank you._


	3. Chapter 3

While Draco and Hermione try to move forward they are inundated with some not so friendly interference. This is Dramione. AU. EWE

**Nods to Dramione. Humor/Fluff/Anxiety/Drama. Enjoy. **

**Be aware. Rated M for language and romantic interludes. **

**Previously on Friendly Interference: chapter 2**

Draco walked over to kiss Hermione. He said, "Hello witch. I just stopped by to see if you wanted dinner?"

Before Hermione answered Draco's question about dinner she had a question. She asked, "What happened today? You had me worried."

Draco looked down at his feet. He replied, "Nothing happened. I just wanted you to know I was thinking about you." He lifted his head and looked Hermione in the face.

She knew. She knew why he has sent the patronuses. He wanted to be sure his witch wasn't in inappropriate company without her knickers. It was just a feeling but Hermione felt it was a true feeling. Draco was jealous.

On her way out of the elevator she had purposely reminded him he had vanished her knickers. She guessed her being without knickers had driven him crazy all day. Hermione smiled. She had a jealous wizard.

She walked over to Draco. She quipped, "You want to take me to dinner? Shall I stop by my flat to put on knickers?" Draco had shuffled from one foot to the other. He replied, "Maybe that's best." Hermione had giggled to herself, "Git." She grabbed her wand and her purse so they could leave.

As they headed to the floo she said, "Next time leave me with my knickers. That way you won't spend all day worrying." Draco had smiled. He replied, "Duly noted Granger. Now let's get to your flat."

**Friendly Interference: chapter 3**

When they arrived at Hermione's flat Draco had actually hovered over her. He wanted to be sure she put on proper undergarments.

Draco admitted Hermione had been right. After she sauntered out of the elevator without her knickers he had imagined all sorts of things happening.

He had imagined Hermione tripping and falling. Some wizard would help her up and come in close contact with his-, with his-, with Granger's private parts. Although they were attached to Granger the private parts technically belonged to him. He didn't want any wizards around Hermione when her slit was uncovered. Draco knew a wizard couldn't see through Hermione's clothes. He just felt some wizards had the uncanny ability to sniff out, if you will, unobstructed private parts.

Hard as he had tried Draco couldn't get the picture of Hermione's slit out of his mind. The picture of her spread eagled on his bed had remained at the forefront of his mind. Then he had walked into Hermione's office and found Cormac McLaggen. McLaggen was easily one of the sneakiest wizards in England, Scotland and Wales combined. Draco hadn't been too happy about that. In his opinion he felt McLaggen had been up to something as well as after something.

Hermione came out of the bathroom holding her skirt around her waist. "Want to check me out Malfoy?" She asked.

Everything Draco had been thinking suddenly went right out of his head.

He had answered, "You'd better put your skirt down properly if you want to keep those knickers on. I'm not adverse to ripping them off and having my way with you."

Hermione had retorted, "A quick shag in the elevator in the middle of the Ministry wasn't enough for you I gather." Draco had grinned. He replied, "I don't think I'll ever get enough of you Granger. Even your voice can make my dick hard."

Hermione had walked over and patted him between his legs. She teased, "That's because we've just started out. In a little time you won't care if we only shag once a week."

Draco had grabbed her around her waist and pulled her close. He said, "If that ever happens I want you to find a cure." "A cure?" She questioned. Nuzzling her neck Draco replied, "If I ever stop wanting to shag you every minute of every day, I'll have been put under some curse or spell. You'll have to find the cure." Hermione had given him a long sensuous kiss for that remark.

Draco and Hermione ended up going to a Chinese restaurant. The dinner at Lei Wings had been decent. Hermione thought her takeaway place The Golden Dragon had much better food.

It must be a pretty small world because Maeve Nota was sitting in her chair when she returned from the Ladies. Kierra and Drystan were standing by the door waiting for Maeve. They waved at Hermione as she passed.

If Hermione thought the little Swede bombshell was going to get up out of her chair, she had another thought coming. Maeve never moved. She had continued her conversation with Draco without giving Hermione a second glance. Hermione sat down in the chair beside Draco.

Draco hadn't wanted to be rude but rudeness begets rudeness. He snapped, "Get up please. You're in Hermione's chair."

Maeve sputtered, "Oh! Am I? I didn't realize."

Both Draco and Hermione realized Maeve knew exactly what she was doing. Hermione didn't comment. She wouldn't comment unless Draco failed to get the situation under control. Maeve was his mess to fix.

Maeve remained sitting even after Drystan called out to her. Hermione had opened her mouth to say something about rudeness when Draco dropped all niceties. He growled, "You don't seem to understand English very well. Get up out of that chair now." Maeve had jumped up as though she'd been burned. She had apologized to Draco. Draco was way past being nice. He said you owe Hermione the apology. Not me."

Maeve had turned to Hermione to mutter, "Sorry." Hermione who could barely keep her temper under control said nothing. Maeve walked over to her sister and cousin and they all left together.

Draco asked, "Do you want dessert my sweet?"

Hermione had moved back to her chair. The last thing she wanted was dessert. Hermione was too upset to eat anything else. She remarked, "I don't want dessert. I'm ready to go." Draco had replied, "I'm not ready to go. I want dessert."

Draco was upset at the way the night had turned out. Unfortunately, he was taking it out on the wrong witch.

Hermione had rolled her eyes. Draco asked, "Is there a problem with me wanting dessert Granger?"

Hermione thought, where the fuck was all this coming from? She snapped, "There's absolutely no problem with you having dessert. Have it. If you dawdle long enough maybe M-a-e-v-e will show back up to help you eat it."

By this time, Hermione was so pissed she couldn't see straight. Before Malfoy could drop any more pearls of wisdom, Hermione had gotten up from her chair, strode through the front doors and apparated home.

Hermione had locked her floo and had magically locked her front door. She had brushed her teeth then climbed into bed.

Her adrenalin was pumping. She couldn't even begin to fall asleep. She had lain in her bed wondering what the hell had happened. Hermione couldn't believe she and Malfoy were fighting already. It just didn't make any sense.

Then a thought hit her. Maybe it did make sense. Maybe Malfoy had shagged Maeve which had given the cow false hopes. Maybe familiarity was the reason Maeve thought she could walk up to the table and commandeer Hermione's seat. Witches usually weren't that bold without a reason.

Hermione's mind began to work overtime.

Somebody was at her floo. Not somebody. It could only be Draco. The floo was locked so he couldn't get through. Hermione ignored it.

Hermione's mind was still working overtime. Draco had told her he wasn't shagging anyone. Had he been lying?

We can talk about it when we've both calmed down had been Hermione's last thought before she drifted off.

Tuesday found Hermione on pins and needles. She had expected an owl or a visit. By the time her appointment with Kingsley came around she hadn't heard a peep from Draco.

Hermione had gone to see Kingsley. They had discussed the Heads position at length. Kingsley felt she was right for the position. Hermione let Kingsley know her conditions. He was agreeable to Hermione updating the department. When it had come to her other conditions Kingsley didn't think it fair Hermione be allowed to stay on the right to first refusal list. Nor did he think it right to sign on for a position, especially a Heads position, with the intention of staying less than a year. He told Hermione the position was hers if she wanted it. However, she would have to stay at least a year. Her name could remain on the right to first refusal list but it would be skipped over for one year.

Hermione asked, "May I give you my answer tomorrow morning?" Kingsley had given her until the next day at 11:00. No later. Hermione had one more question. She had asked, "What will her promotion mean for Cormac?" Kingsley grinned. He replied, "Cormac has his eye on something else. I don't think he'll have a problem with you coming in as Head."

Hermione wondered what position was coming open. She didn't ask Kingsley to elaborate. No sense putting her nose where it didn't belong. She had her own decision to make.

There weren't any messages, owls or patronuses waiting at Hermione's desk. She was sad about it. She was also angry. Fine, she thought. That had to have been the shortest relationship known to the wizarding world. Hermione could feel a knot forming in her stomach. She was angry. Yes. But she wanted to have at least talked about it. Well it appears Malfoy didn't.

Hermione decided to go see if Harry knew anything. Harry was filling out reports when she walked in. Harry invited her to have a seat. Harry had known Hermione long enough to know when something was wrong.

"What's wrong?" he asked. Hermione gave a little half smile. She asked, "What makes you think something is wrong?" He retorted, "For one thing you look like you've lost your best friend. For another thing your maniac wizard came through my floo last night acting like a wounded dragon."

Hermione asked, "He did?"

Harry replied, "Yes. He did. You both are so stubborn and headstrong. But a one night relationship? That's ludicrous. Even for you two. So. What happened?"

Hermione repeated for Harry everything that had happened at the restaurant. She also told him she had locked her floo and her front door. Harry said, "Ah. Now I see why he was acting like a madman. Hermione. I'll tell you this as a friend. Draco has no interest in Maeve Nota. He may have leaned on her a little when he thought Ilir was courting you. I don't think it ever went any further. Maeve is a young girl. She could have gotten the wrong impression."

Hermione had retorted, "Young my arse. She's almost our age. She must have gotten some encouragement from Draco."

Harry stood up. He used his wand to shut the door. He said, "Just stop Hermione. Just stop. Don't start accusing Draco before you know what's going on. Just a bit ago Maeve was trying to snuggle up to Theo. Theo told her in no uncertain terms to step back. He had a witch. Maeve stayed away from him after that."

"Why didn't Draco tell her to step back?" asked Hermione.

Harry was getting exasperated with his old friend. Sometimes she made him want to hex her. He said, "Think about it Hermione. Until Saturday night Draco didn't have a witch. I don't think he would have personally sought out Maeve to tell her you and he are now together. She isn't that important to him. If things go to right he will tell her. If he hasn't already. So slow down."

Hermione realized everything Harry had said was true. She felt a little guilty. However, she was still upset Draco had taken his anger out on her.

She asked Harry, "Where is Draco now?" Harry replied, "He's gone to Brazil on company business. He'll be there for at least two weeks. He would have told you last night. It seems he wasn't given the chance. Draco wanted to be with you before he had to leave. It just hadn't worked out that way."

Now Hermione really felt out of sorts. Draco would be gone for two weeks. She had spoiled everything. Tears began to form in the corners of her eyes. She stood up to leave before she started crying in front of Harry. Harry stood up as well. He said, "Draco cares about you. This will all work out. Can you and he not undo all of our friendly interference?"

Hermione had smiled. She had given Harry a big hug before she left his office.

Hermione kept herself busy for the rest of the day. The night passed. She didn't hear from Draco. The next morning she was down in the dumps.

She had her 11:00 meeting with Kingsley. She accepted the Heads position. Kingsley had been thrilled. He informed her the announcement about her promotion would be made at the beginning of the month to take effect the following month.

Hermione had six weeks to get her MLE business in order. She sent courtesy memos to Adrian and the team with the details and timing of her promotion.

Hermione wished Draco was home. She wanted to share her news with him. The end of the day couldn't come fast enough for Hermione.

By 7:00 pm she was soaking in a hot bath thinking about her lover. She wrapped herself in a towel and padded to the kitchen for some carrot juice. Hermione had the glass up to her lips when the floo bell rang. Somebody was coming through. Shite. She hadn't locked the floo when she came in.

Before she could make a dash for her bedroom Draco had stepped out of the floo. She set the glass down and made a run for her wizard. She had jumped right into his arms.

He asked, "Forgiven me then Granger?"

She replied, "There's nothing to forgive. I was being silly. We were being silly."

Draco had sighed, "Thank Merlin. I would have been decimated if you turned me away."

Draco pulled away to look at her outfit. He stuck his hand under the towel. He put two fingers inside her. He grinned. "You're wet Granger" He cheeked, "Getting all ready for me?" Then he kissed her. Then they kissed each other. Then they were in the bedroom making love and making love and making love. They only stopped because neither of them could move.

Draco and Hermione had talked.

Draco discussed the night at the restaurant. He apologized. " I took my embarrassment out on you. Maeve was out of line. Witches with any breeding didn't do things like that. Especially not to me. The little Maeve problem won't crop up again. I blistered her ears. Ilir blistered her ears as well."

Draco remarked, "I haven't been in contact because I thought you needed a little time to calm down. Even so, I would have been here sooner if I hadn't already had plans to be in Brazil."

Hermione asked, "Why are you back?" He replied, "I wanted to make sure you were okay. I needed to make sure we were okay. I have to turn around and go right back tomorrow. All things considered, it was well worth the trip."

They had snuggled together and fallen asleep.

In the morning Draco spent a few minutes going over his itinerary with Hermione. He said, "I'll hop back if I get the chance. I'll try to finish up my business as quickly as possible. The best case scenario is home in a week and a half. The worst case scenario is three weeks in Brazil."

Hermione had been a little despondent when Draco mentioned the possibility of him being gone for three weeks. Draco had pulled her to him and nuzzled her neck. She wrapped her arms around him. She said, "I'm going to miss you so much." Draco kissed her.

Hermione told him about her promotion. Draco congratulated her with another kiss.

He had frowned a bit when Hermione mentioned working with Cormac McLaggen. Draco said, "I do not trust that git. He'll wish he'd gone ahead and taken up professional Quidditch if he messes about with you." Hermione had grinned at her jealous boy. She replied, "I have to work with him. Don't worry about me. I can take care of myself."

Draco snapped, "That's my job. I'll take care of you. McLaggen better stay away from you if he knows what's good for him."

They sat together for a few minutes. Hermione had her head on Draco's shoulder. Hermione was content again. She was with her wizard. As much as she wanted to stay in the arms of her wizard, Hermione had to get ready for work.

Draco's portkey wasn't until 2:00. He asked, "Stay with me. It's just one day. We won't see each other for three weeks." Draco pulled Hermione down on his lap. He whispered, "I'll make it worth your while." Hermione laughed. She whispered back, "I'm still sore from last night."

When Hermione said those words Draco had growled, "Don't talk like that Granger. It makes my dick hard. Words like that make me want to lick you well." He had begun to pull at her knickers.

Hermione jumped up off his lap. She made a run for the bathroom. When she came out of the bathroom Draco was sitting on the side of the bed running his hand up and down a full blown erection. He had turned stormy gray eyes on Hermione. Hoarsely he called out, "Granger. I want to make love to you again before I leave."

The look in Draco's eyes made Hermione's knees tremble. He was making love to her with those magnificent eyes.

Hermione walked across the room to kneel in front of him. Hermione looked into those eyes. She moved Draco's hand away. Then Hermione had gotten busy giving Draco the best blow job she could. Every moan she elicited from him made her wetter. It also served to make her want to please him more. Her hands were moving back and forth between his ball sac and his dick. She sucked the head. Draco had whimpered. She sucked and she pulled. She felt his climax. He was almost there. Hermione just had time to move aside. Draco had screamed like a girl. Then he had cum all over her shoulder.

Draco fell back on the bed. He reached down and pulled Hermione up on the bed with him. He cleaned his spunk off her shoulder with a quick cleaning spell. Draco turned her face to him and said, "You were magnificent." Hermione teased, "I had you screaming like a girl." Still in his sexual ecstasy Draco replied, "Yes baby. You did."

Hermione asked, "Now may I go to work?" Draco had risen up on one arm. He kissed Hermione on her neck, on her nose, on her shoulder and finally on her lips. He said, "There's no way I'm letting you out of this bedroom without getting you satisfied." His voice was getting Hermione heated up. It was so hoarse and sexy.

Draco asked if she was really still sore. She told him she was. For the next twenty minutes Draco soothed all of Hermione's sore spots. He soothed Hermione so well she climaxed three times.

It was 11:00 am before Hermione and Draco settled down enough to have some breakfast. While they were eating Draco apologized for keeping her away from work.

Hermione smirked, "I sent a message to Adrian very early this morning. I hadn't planned on going in today. I just like to hear you beg." Draco scolded, "You little minx. You had me worried I was keeping you away from your job." Hermione had smirked again.

After breakfast Draco asked Hermione to make a list of the things she wanted to do when he returned from Brazil. He wanted to make up for being away from her for so long.

Hermione replied, "You don't have to do anything special. I'll be happy when you're home for good." Draco had smiled.

At 12:30 Draco was ready to floo to his flat. There were things he needed to do before he picked up his portkey.

Draco and Hermione shared a very long, sweet kiss. Before he stepped into the floo Draco commanded, "Stay away from McLaggen."

Then Hermione was alone. She locked her floo.

Hermione had spent the rest of the day pampering herself. She did her hair. She did her nails. She took a long soak bath. She ate some lunch then settled down to review the files she had in her briefcase.

Hermione had cast a limited extension charm on her briefcase. The case had room for numerous files. Hermione worked on the files until way past 10:00. She was very content when she laid down. Hermione giggled a little bit as she drifted off to sleep when she thought of Draco screaming like a girl. She had fallen asleep with a smile on her lips.

Hermione had several memos waiting on her desk. She set her case down and got to work. She scanned the memos. The most important memo was from Ernie. Ernie had written that he and Justin were in the field. They had to investigate a report of strange things going on in Newham. He and Justin would be there if she needed them.

Hermione made note of the address and the area. She decided to stop by to see if they needed assistance.

Hermione apparated to outside a run down farm house. She didn't see either Justin or Ernie. Nothing seemed out of place. Hermione carefully made her way to the side of the farm house. Hermione cast the special MLE locator spell which alerted her to the presence of any MLE officer in her vicinity. Her spell returned a NoLo which meant there weren't any MLE officers in her vicinity.

Hermione relaxed. There didn't appear to be anything out of order. She started to walk away. She had heard voices. Swiftly and quietly she turned round and made her way to the back of the farmhouse. She peeked around the corner. Seven wizards were leading three bound witches. The wizards were moving the witches to another dilapidated building.

Hermione didn't know what was going on but it didn't look right. Hermione backed away. When she was far enough away she sent a patronus to Adrian and one to Harry. She requested immediate assistance.

Ten minutes later she was joined by Harry, Michael, Anthony, Grady and Terry. Hermione explained what she had seen. She also mentioned Ernie and Justin were supposed to be here but she hadn't seen them.

Harry cast the locator spell. Just as it had for Hermione, the spell returned a NoLo. Then Harry checked for any special wards. There weren't any. Harry sent Michael and Anthony around to the other side of the house with instructions to survey and move towards the back. Harry sent Grady and Terry in through the front entrance. Harry said, "We're going to apparate to the back of the other building."

When Hermione and Harry landed they walked directly to the walls. Through the one small, dirty window Hermione could see the problem. There were seven witches who appeared to be under the Imperious curse. Each witch was just standing there in nothing but knickers. Each witch was swaying where she stood. None of the witches was making any attempt to escape.

What alarmed Hermione most was the sight of Justin and Ernie. They had been stripped of their clothes. They too stood in one spot swaying. This explained why Hermione and Harry had gotten a NoLo when they sent out the locator charm. The locator charm is affixed to a MLE officer's robes. The charm isn't active if the robes aren't touching the body. This was serious.

Harry gestured for Hermione to apparate back to the front farm house. When they landed Harry sent a patronus to Adrian informing him of what was going on. Harry requested at least twenty more bodies.

He bluelighted the rest of the team which had come with him. A Bluelight at the tip of the wand of an Auror or MLE officer meant do nothing else. Return to your leader immediately. A minute later Michael, Anthony, Grady and Terry were beside Hermione and Harry.

Fifteen minutes later Adrian and a squad arrived. Harry explained everything. He wanted to surround the back building. The goal was nobody got hurt. Especially not Justin and Ernie. The plan was to surround the building with everyone apparating inside at the same time. Get the criminals under control without hurting anyone else. Adrian double checked the house for special wards which would keep them out. There weren't any.

On Harry's word they had all apparated inside at the same time. There were four additional criminals Hermione hadn't seen. The eleven criminals were caught off guard. However, they went into duel mode like trained professionals.

Hermione and an auror named Decker cast an anti-disapparition spell over the building. Nobody was escaping on their watch. Hermione and Decker also put up shields around the women. The women were spread too far apart for one shield.

Michael saw to Justin and Ernie. Michael cast a Finite Imperio over the two wizards. Justin and Ernie immediately returned to themselves. Michael used material lying around the building to conjure covering for the MLE officers. Hermione did the same for the witches.

Adrian, Anthony and three younger Aurors were charged with getting Justin, Ernie and the witches to St Mungos.

Hermione and Michael were back in the battle. The Ministry personnel made short work of the eleven criminals. The criminals were soon in Ministry custody and on their way to holding cells.

Harry, Hermione, Michael, Decker and Grady stayed behind to search the premises.

No one knew exactly what they would find. If anything. It was obvious the criminals had been up to something. They knew they would recognize it when they saw it. Harry saw it. He had opened a door in a far corner of the room and hurriedly closed it.

Hermione, Michael, Decker and Grady had rushed over to him. Harry sealed the door to the room. He told them all to back up. Harry led the group outside.

Harry had put out a call to the DOM requesting the services of at least two Unspeakables. The group became somewhat agitated as they watched Harry request Unspeakables. Hermione was sure this was much more dangerous than it originally appeared.

Harry began to explain. He said, "Inside the room was a myriad of colors. Dark green, green, purple and black." Hermione knew at once there was tremendous danger in the room. Those colors usually represented dark magic at it's worst.

Hermione asked, "Are there objects in there or just potions? What are they doing in there?"

Harry admitted, "I believe they have found a way to smelt down dark objects. I can't be one hundred percent sure from such a quick glance. It did look like there are objects and potions in there. We won't know until the U's get here. If I were to venture a guess I'd say the criminals are using Imperiused witches to work the smelt. There would have to be a rotation. The criminals would have to keep kidnapping witches. No one could last longer than a couple of days in that atmosphere. St Mungos will have to be notified once we find out what is drifting about in that poisonous air. They'll have to know in order to deal with it."

Hermione was worried about Justin and Ernie. She hoped they hadn't inhaled any of the poisonous atmosphere.

The team stood around discussing probable scenarios for what the criminals were doing. This could have had far reaching effects on the wizarding world.

The Unspeakables arrived to take control of the room. They released Harry, Hermione, Michael, Decker and Grady from the scene. The only thing Hermione, Harry, Michael, Decker and Grady were told was to get to St Mungos to get checked out. Everything else was DOM business.

Harry was fuming. Harry fumed every time he had to turn a case over to DOM. The Department of Mysteries didn't give explanations. Unspeakables always had last say.

Harry suggested, "Let's get to St Mungos to get checked out." So we did.

Everyone except Justin and Ernie was given a clean bill of health. Justin and Ernie had to remain overnight. Healers wanted to be sure they hadn't absorbed anything through their skin.

When they got back to The Ministry Harry went directly to Adrian's office to bitch about the U's.

Adrian listened calmly for several minutes before holding up his hand. He said, "Enough Harry. You've been an Auror long enough to know how it goes. If the DOM takes over a case and judges it to be their area our participation ends. If it turns out to be something natural or normal the case will land back with us. From what I've heard the case belongs to DOM. All eleven criminals have been taken by DOM. We won't see or hear about this case again. Those buildings in Newham will be obliterated. By tomorrow all traces will be gone."

Harry knew everything Adrian said was true. It still pissed him the fuck off. Fucking DOM. Fucking Unspeakables. Harry went to find Hermione.

Hermione was sitting at her desk writing up a report.

Harry said, "You won't need to write up a report. It's a DOM case.

Hermione picked up the report and vanished it. Hermione was glad DOM had taken it over. She was brave. But bravery had nothing to do with it. That kind of shite was scary. Nobody wants to walk into a room and be walking to their death.

Harry praised Hermione for her quick response. Hermione replied, "Just doing my job." Harry hugged her and headed back to his office.

An interoffice memo landed on her desk. She was wanted in Kingsley's office. Hermione quickly made her way to Kingsley's office. He called, "Enter" when Hermione knocked. Adrian was sitting in one of the chairs in front of Kingsley's desk. They both stood when Hermione entered.

Kingsley got right to it. He said, "I want to thank you for your quick action today. You may have saved many lives. We know you saved the lives of Justin, Ernie and the kidnapped witches. How many others would have been saved we will never know. The important thing is the case has been taken over by the DOM. It is out of our hands. Thusly, we should put it out of our minds."

Hermione replied, "Understood sir."

Kingsley turned to Adrian. He asked, "Do you have anything else Adrian?" Adrian said, "Everything is tidy on my end." Kingsley turned back to Hermione. He stood up to shake her hand. He held her hand for an extra few seconds. He stated. "I am looking forward to what you will bring to The Department of Magical Transportation." Hermione nodded to Kingsley and Adrian as she left the office.

It had been a long day. It wasn't over yet. She wanted to go check on Justin and Ernie before going home. She just needed to know they were okay.

Hermione was shown to Justin and Ernie's room. They were glad to see her. They both thanked her profusely. They claimed she had probably saved their lives.

Hermione blushed. She said, "You left me a message. I was just following up."

Each wizard gave her a hug. Justin said, "The healers have given us a clean bill of health. They're just keeping us overnight to be sure." Hermione stayed a bit talking to her team members. When she was ready to go she gave each wizard a kiss on the cheek.

Hermione stopped to get some takeaway from The Golden Dragon. However, Hermione had been so tired she ended up putting the food away and going directly to bed.

Hermione woke up late the next morning. She had to move at warp speed to get to work on time. Hermione spent the day reviewing and completing unfinished files. She didn't even stop to take lunch.

At different times during the day, Harry, Theo and Blaise had stopped by her office. Hermione hadn't been surprised to see Harry. Blaise and Theo had been unexpected.

As fate would have it, Theo had turned up right after Cormac McLaggen. Cormac had stopped to talk about Hermione's new position. What it looked like to Theo she didn't know. Theo had immediately gone on the attack. He had snapped, "No work to do McLaggen? Chatting Hermione up while Draco is out of town?"

Cormac put up his arrogant façade. He quipped, " I'm doing my work right now Nott. What does Malfoy have to do with anything?"

Hermione had stepped in before wands were drawn. She said, "Theo stop." She turned to Cormac to thank him for stopping in. He had nodded in Hermione's direction and left her office.

Hermione was upset. She asked, "What are you doing here Theo?" Grinning he said, "I'm looking out for Malfoy's interests."

Hermione inquired, "Has Malfoy put you up to this?"

Theo replied, "It was my idea Hermione. I took it upon myself to check on you. I know Draco is out of town. I wanted to be sure you were okay." Hermione calmed down a bit when she found out it had been Theo's own idea. Not Draco's. She and Theo actually had a decent conversation when all the drama was out of the way. Theo left instructions to owl him if she needed anything. Hermione confirmed she would.

That night Hermione received an international owl with a message from Draco. He missed her. He couldn't wait to get home. He mentioned he wouldn't be able to get to London in the next few days. He had ended the message with, when I get back home will you please make me scream like a girl. Hermione had laughed. She'd make him scream like a girl alright. Right after she rode his dick down to a nub.

After her shower Hermione had checked around to see what was going on for the night. It was Friday. There should be something going on somewhere. Hermione had sent an owl to Lucia. Lucia replied she and Theo were stopping by Dudley's flat for a few drinks then going out to dinner. Lucia invited Hermione to come along. Lucia mentioned going to TAW the next night. Hermione wrote back she would probably catch up with them at TAW.

Hermione was on her own. She sighed. It was times like these she wished Ginny was still in England.

She had pulled out a witch's fashion magazine. She wanted to see what she could find to impress Draco. Hermione found several interesting outfits. She ordered four outfits through the magical mail order. Hermione also ordered three pairs of shoes, a pair of ankle boots and tons of new undergarments. She smiled as she ordered the undergarments. If Malfoy was going to be vanishing her knickers she'd better stock up. When she was finished looking through the catalogue she stretched out on the couch.

She started thinking about Draco. She thought about the way his eyes smoldered when he wanted sex. She thought about his dick standing out straight. She thought about how he moaned her name when they made love. Hermione was getting herself worked up. She needed to pleasure herself. She hadn't put on any knickers after her shower. It was only a matter of using her own juices to stimulate herself. Hermione used her own fingers. She rubbed and stroked herself. She kept peaking but not going over. She was getting more frustrated than anything else. Then she had envisioned Draco's tongue running in and around her slit. Fifteen seconds later she was climaxing. After she caught her breath she had stretched out and fallen asleep on the couch.

Saturday afternoon Hermione received a confirmation owl regarding her magical mail order purchases. Everything was in stock and would be delivered by 7:00 pm that evening.

Hermione was excited. Maybe she would wear one of the outfits to TAW. She wished Draco was home so she could wear the outfit for him. Hermione had let out a big sigh.

Her parcel arrived at 7:50 pm. All the items were beautiful. They were exactly as described in the catalogue. Hermione decide to pair up the black skinny jeans with a black and gray vertical striped, low necked jersey. She would wear her new gray ankle boots.

Hermione was letting her hair grow. It was almost touching her arse. Tonight she had it charmed into waves which hung loose down her back. She had used a minimalist makeup charm. She had gone stronger on the eye makeup. Tonight Hermione had chosen smoky eyeliner. She looked like one of the models out of the fashion magazine. Hermione was very pleased with how she looked.

Hermione thought most of the group was probably already at TAW. They normally got to the club by 9:30 pm. Hermione was dressed and ready by 9:40 pm.

She had been correct. Just about everybody was there when she arrived. They were already seated around one of the biggest tables in the club.

Ilir had whistled when he saw her. He quipped, "Are you sure you don't want me to court you Hermione?" Hermione blushed bright red before retorting, "No Ilir I don't. You couldn't get it right the first time." Everybody around the table laughed hysterically. They all knew the 'friendly interference' story by now.

Everybody was drinking and dancing. Everybody was having a wonderful time.

Ilir had looked up at something over Hermione's shoulder. He said, "For the last time Hermione. Will you let me court you?" Before Hermione could answer a voice questioned, "And just what will she do with me?" Hermione jumped up and turned around all in one seamless move. Draco was standing there smirking. Hermione flew into his arms. She kissed him on the mouth and didn't care who was watching. Draco kissed her back. Draco leaned back and asked, "Cheating on me already Granger?" Hermione laughed. She was so glad to see her wizard.

Draco shook hands all around. He greeted all the witches. Hermione moved over so Draco could sit beside her. Hermione had a death grip hold on Draco's arm. He kept smiling down at her. He whispered in her ear, "You look good enough to eat Granger. Wearing knickers tonight?" She had replied, "Not under these tight jeans." Draco grumbled, "Me and every bloke in here has noticed how tight they are."

Hermione smiled but didn't respond.

Ilir asked, "Aren't you supposed to be in Brazil?" Draco retorted, "I heard you were after my witch. I came home to get you sorted." Ilir laughed and replied, "I don't think Hermione can be pried away from you with a crowbar." Draco turned to Hermione. He kissed her on her nose. Turning to Ilir he said, "And that's the way I like it."

Harry cut in, "How is everything going in Brazil?" Draco replied" It's going as well as can be expected. I'll have the hard part completed by the middle of next week. After that, I intend to let my two assistants take care of the rest."

Ilir cheeked, "Shite. Does that mean you'll be home for good next week?" Draco ignored him. He was answering questions from Seamus and Theo. The witches were clamoring to know if it would be good as a vacation destination. Between drinks Draco answered everybody's questions.

Around 1:30 am the table began clearing out. Hermione excused herself to the ladies. On the way back to the table Hermione was accosted by a drunken wizard. He looked like he was on his last effort to get a one night stand. He made the mistake of trying to detain Hermione. Draco was out of his seat so fast. As fast as Draco was Ilir was faster. Ilir was guiding the drunken wizard out of the club before Draco even got there.

Draco grabbed Hermione up in a hug. She assured him she was okay. Ilir came back into the pub. Draco thanked Ilir. He cautioned him, "I can handle anything to do with Hermione." Ilir grinned. He replied, "Duly noted my wizard." By this time everyone else had shouted their goodbyes. Hermione, Draco and Ilir walked out together.

Hermione and Draco flooed to his flat. He said, "It will be easier if we stay at my flat. I have to leave by 7:30 pm." When they stepped out of the floo Hermione grabbed him in her arms. She pulled herself straight up against him and cheeked, "We better get busy. We don't have much time." Draco grabbed both sides of her face and thoroughly kissed her. Hermione melted into him. She gave him her entire mouth. They were both groaning when the kiss was over.

Draco had a surprise for Hermione. He pulled out a gorgeous pearl and sapphire pendant on an 18" platinum box chain. Hermione had squealed with delight. Draco said, "The pendant has elements of both our birthdays. Happy one week Anniversary Granger."

Tears formed in Hermione's eyes as she kissed Draco. He kissed her tears away saying, "It was supposed to make you happy. Not make you cry."

Hermione replied, "I'm crying because you've made me happy. Don't you recognize happy tears Malfoy?"

He fastened the pendant around her neck. He said, "I'm going to make you scream like a girl." Hermione retorted, "That won't be very hard. I am a girl." Draco just smirked.

Draco asked, "Do you want anything?" Hermione asked for wine. Hermione had wine. Draco had whiskey.

Draco was staring at her. She could see the smokiness taking over his eyes. Draco wanted to make love. So did Hermione. It had only been two days but Hermione and Draco made love as though they hadn't seen each other in months. Draco had her climbing the walls when he went down on her. She had climaxed immediately. She asked, "Feel like screaming like a girl?"

Draco laughed. He had kissed her and said, "Ordinarily I wouldn't turn down the chance to scream like a girl. Right now I need sleep. Hermione had grinned and retorted, "Lightweight." He smiled. They fell asleep in each others arms.

They awoke about 11:00 am. Draco wanted to take Hermione out for breakfast. They ended up going to The Good Egg. It was sort of a diner and restaurant. The food was excellent. They had a cook who specialized in American breakfasts.

Hermione and Draco both ordered the regular which consisted of two eggs over easy, bacon, home fries, a slice of ham and orange juice. Draco had been skeptical about the 'American' breakfast but ended up raving about the meal.

They were finishing their juice when Draco remarked, "I feel as though I might want to scream like a girl." Hermione cheeked, "Too late Malfoy. The offer is off the table." He smirked, "We'll see."

After breakfast they had taken a leisurely stroll. Hermione felt so good with Draco beside her. Hermione didn't know Draco was having the same exact thought. They stopped at a little kiosk where Draco bought Hermione a lovely bunch of flowers.

When they arrived back at Draco's flat he had updated Hermione on his plans.

She told Draco what had happened on Friday. Hermione assured him Justin and Ernie were fine. Draco had been concerned. He quipped, "Even though you'll be working beside that git McLaggen I'll be happier when you're in DMT." They had discussed Hermione's plans to update the department. Draco kissed her on the nose remarking, "That's my witch. We'll miss the Sunday gathering at Harry's today. Hopefully we can be at the next one."

They were sitting there holding a conversation when Draco's floo bell rang. Somebody was coming through. She and Draco had been making out. Hermione dashed off to the bathroom to adjust herself. She washed up and had run the comb through her hair.

When she entered the living room Blaise had greeted her. He was accompanied by Maeve Nota. Hermione stiffened. This cow was in her face again. Draco held out his arms for Hermione to come sit with him. She sat down and snuggled into him.

Blaise was talking to Draco about Brazil. Evidently Blaise had been there several years earlier. He had loved it. He started talking about the witches with loose knickers. Draco was trying to give Blaise the sign to stop talking. Blaise was not paying attention. He kept going on and on. To stop Blaise from going on Draco interrupted. "Does anyone want a drink?"

Maeve picked up the conversation where Blaise had left off. She mentioned how it was considered hospitality to offer visiting businessmen a witch during their stay. Hermione remained silent. Draco came back with the drinks. Hermione looked him in the face. She didn't see any sign of deceit. Hermione felt better. She trusted Draco.

Draco had given her a white wine. She smiled and reached up to give him a kiss.

Maeve Nota was still talking.

Hermione had talked over her. She said, "Lucia and Seana are interested in visiting Brazil for vacation. Do you know any good places?" Blaise had responded, "I don't remember names but I have a list at home. I'll get it to you."

Cutting across Maeve had shut her up for the moment but she was just getting started. She asked Draco directly, "Did they set you up with a witch when you arrived?" Draco replied, "No. I was not set up with a witch. If they had offered I would have turned them down. I have a perfectly beautiful witch right here." He had pointed to Hermione.

Maeve ignored his answer. She smirked, "Even if they had you probably wouldn't tell us."

Hermione had had enough. As had Draco. Hermione quipped, "You seem very interested in what is and is not being offered to Draco. May I ask why?"

Maeve retorted, "I was just stating facts."

Hermione came right back, "Yes. Facts as they pertain to Draco. Why is that? Why are you even here at his flat?"

Both Blaise and Draco jumped up at the same time. They could see Hermione was seconds away from hexing the shite out of Maeve.

Maeve liked the confusion she was causing. She replied, "Draco is a wealthy businessman. They would have offered him services. As far as why am I here? Draco invited me to stop by anytime."

Hermione turned to look at Draco. She wasn't going to do this in front of Blaise and Maeve. Hermione was beet red. She stood up. "That invitation has been rescinded. He and I are together now. Your interference will not be tolerated," said Hermione.

Maeve raised her voice. She shouted. "Who the hell are you to tell me what will and will not be-."

Maeve never got to finish the sentence. Hermione had her wand out so fast. Draco had to grab Hermione's hand to deflect the hex.

Blaise grabbed Maeve. He asked, "What the fuck? You'd speak to Granger like that in her wizards flat? What are you thinking?" Blaise apologized to Hermione and Draco.

Draco was beyond caring. He stepped directly into Maeve's face. He snarled, "Obviously you don't understand the English language. Obviously you are trying to put me and Granger at odds. Obviously I won't tolerate it. Do not come near either me or Hermione. Whatever open invitation you imagine I extended to you does not stand. You are not welcome here. Now get out."

Maeve had one last retort, "You weren't talking like this when you had your hand under my skirt or when my hand was down your pants."

Blaise went crazy. He grabbed Maeve by the arm and dragged her to the floo. He called back over his shoulder, "I'm sorry. I thought she was interested in me. Obviously I was wrong."

Hermione pulled herself away from Draco. Tears were running down her face. Draco asked her to sit down. She sat automatically. He said, "What Maeve said is true. It happened the Monday after Ilir said he wanted to date you. I was in a state. Maeve threw herself at me. I responded."

Explaining this to Hermione was going to be one the hardest things Draco ever had to do. But he had to do it to try to save their relationship.

Draco continued, "Maeve showed up at my flat. She kept at me. She started stroking me. I forgot myself for a moment. She took me to climax with her hand. I brought her to climax with my hand. After it happened I told her it wouldn't happen again because I was in love with someone else."

Hermione was full out crying. She missed the entire part about the witch he was _in love with. _Draco attempted to hug her but she pushed him away. They sat silently side by side. Hermione got up to go wash her face. When she came back into the living room she asked, "Is that all of it? You told me you weren't shagging anybody. Is that all of it? Did you put your mouth on her? Was she ever in the bed where we've made love?"

Draco knew he was damned if he did answer and damned if he didn't answer. He answered, "No. She hasn't been in my bed. No. I haven't put my mouth on her. I thought I had lost any chance with you. I had a weak moment. We are together now. Nothing like that will ever happen again. Will you forgive me?"

For several moments Hermione had remained silent. When she spoke she said, "I'm torn just knowing you touched that cow. I'm also realistic. We weren't together. I have no say on what went on before me. However, Maeve has disrespected me twice. If she doesn't come correct from now on. I will correct her. What you and Maeve did before we got together shouldn't have a bearing on me. I know you've been with other witches. I just don't want them in my face now we are together."

Draco breathed a heavy sigh of relief. He tried to pull Hermione close. She resisted.

Hermione stood up smoothing out her clothes. She said, "I'm going home now. I'm not angry with you Draco. I just need to be alone for a bit."

Hermione headed to the floo.

Draco begged, "Please stay here so we can talk this out." Hermione walked back over to Draco and kissed him on the cheek. She said, "We'll talk when you get back next week. Think it over Draco. You may want what Maeve has to offer. Know this Draco Malfoy. I will not be anyone's part time witch. Ever. If you want me you want me alone. That's the way it is."

Hermione headed back to the floo.

Softly Draco replied, "All I'll ever want is you. For now and for always."

Hermione stepped into the floo. She shouted, "Home."


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione wants assurances. Draco doesn't have a doubt. Bonded for life.

This is Dramione. AU. EWE

**Nods to Dramione. Humor/Fluff/Anxiety/Drama. Enjoy. **

**All things Harry Potter belong to JK Rowling. The storyline is mine. **

**Be aware. Rated M for language and romantic interludes. **

**Previously on Friendly Interference: chapter 3**

For several moments Hermione had remained silent. When she spoke she said, "I'm torn just knowing you touched that cow. I'm also realistic. We weren't together. I have no say on what went on before me. However, Maeve has disrespected me twice. If she doesn't come correct from now on. I will correct her. What you and Maeve did before we got together shouldn't have a bearing on me. I know you've been with other witches. I just don't want them in my face now we are together."

Draco breathed a heavy sigh of relief. He tried to pull Hermione close. She resisted.

Hermione stood up smoothing out her clothes. She said, "I'm going home now. I'm not angry with you Draco. I just need to be alone for a bit."

Hermione headed to the floo.

Draco begged, "Please stay here so we can talk this out." Hermione walked back over to Draco and kissed him on the cheek. She said, "We'll talk when you get back next week. Think it over Draco. You may want what Maeve has to offer. Know this. I will not be anyone's part time witch. If you want me. You want me alone. That's the way it is."

Hermione headed back to the floo.

Softly Draco replied, "All I'll ever want is you. For now and for always."

Hermione stepped into the floo. She shouted, "Home."

**Friendly Interference: chapter 4**

Hermione all but fell out of her floo. She was shaking. She had sunk to her knees and stayed there for a long time. Hermione hurt. Physically and mentally. It wasn't just her emotions running rampant. Her body physically ached. She felt the bile rise up in her throat. Hermione wanted to vomit.

Hermione felt as though she should hex herself. She and Draco had danced around each other for months. If they had owned up to their feelings they would already have been together. Maeve wouldn't have had a chance to get that close to him.

Regardless. Whether Hermione should or should not be hurt. She was hurt. Hermione was also adamant. If there was more to this story she would not stay with Draco. If he has shagged Maeve Hermione would be gone. Leaving Draco would kill her. He is her life wizard. She wanted to be with him for life. If Hermione had to leave Draco, she would not be leaving because he'd had dealings with Maeve. She'd be leaving him because he lied. There's no room in their relationship for lies.

Maeve was another story. She had been relentless. She knows Hermione and Draco are together. Yet she keeps trying to get his attention. Hermione could not and would not live like that. Hermione wasn't a stupid witch. She knew almost every witch or wizard had a past. Not many in the wizarding world over the age of seventeen were totally innocent. She wouldn't give Draco up because of past indiscretions. She would give him up if there was the chance of future indiscretions.

Hermione had pulled herself up off the floor. She felt as though she needed a shower. She was at the bathroom door when the bell rang. Somebody was coming through. Hermione hoped it wasn't Draco. She wanted to see him. Yet she didn't want to see him.

All her hopes and wants became moot when Ilir stepped out of the floo. He walked towards Hermione but stopped halfway. He called softly, "Hermione?" She turned to look at him.

As if a dam had burst, Hermione began crying so hard she was wailing. Ilir took her in his arms. He apologized profusely. He had rocked Hermione back and forth. He said, "Blaise has told me everything. I have warned Maeve away from Draco on more than one occasion. I thought it had been settled. When Blaise told me she had feigned interest in him to get back into Draco's flat I was livid. I spoke to her again today. She will be leaving for home very soon."

Hermione replied, "Don't send her home yet. Draco has a choice to make. I have given him time to think it out. If Draco wants Maeve sometime he won't have me at all. If he wants me then it is me alone. I told him we would talk when he comes home next week."

Ilir said, "The waiting will kill Draco. He wants you Hermione. He cares for you. Don't give up on him."

Hermione smiled. She said, "Well this is his chance to prove himself. He's in a right state. Last time he was in a right state he and Maeve had quite the time."

Ilir who never snaps at anyone snapped at Hermione. "For Merlin's sake Hermione. Draco has you now. He's not going to do anything which will end your relationship."

Ilir apologized for snapping. He sat down on the couch. Hermione sat down beside him. She had laid her head on Ilir's shoulder.

Just as Hermione laid her head on Ilir's shoulder Draco stepped out of the floo. He had taken one look at Hermione's head on Ilir's shoulder and snarled, "That didn't take long. I haven't even made it out of town yet."

Ilir jumped up. He snarled back, "Wait just a fucking minute Draco. You're upset. I understand. But don't you for one minute try to push your shite off on Hermione. I am here comforting a friend. Nothing more."

Draco had deflated. He replied, "I know that Ilir. I'm being a right bastard. I can't help it. I don't want Hermione to leave me."

Ilir said, "I'll leave you two alone." He had stepped into the floo.

Draco said, "I couldn't leave without seeing you. I don't want to lose you."

Hermione looked at Draco. She replied, "It's all up to you Draco. If you want me I'm yours. If you have thoughts of having me and still putting your hand under the skirts of other witches. We have nothing more to say to each other. It's your choice to make."

"Hermione," he murmured. "I've made my choice. I don't have to think about it. I want you and you alone. Please believe me." Draco sat down beside her on the couch. He took her hand. Draco said, "Please look at me Hermione." Hermione turned her face towards him.

There was something in his eyes which hadn't been there before. His eyes weren't smoky. It wasn't lust. He had fear in his eyes. Hermione hugged him. Draco had hugged her back. He kissed her all over. Then he just held her. They stayed that way for several minutes. They finally broke away from each other. His mouth sought her mouth. They made love by mouth. It was intense and intoxicating.

Hermione whispered, "I need you to be sure Draco. I don't want you running to another witch if we have a problem. I want only you. I need for you to want only me. We can talk when you get back."

Draco didn't want to push it. He said, "Okay. I'll see you when I get back." Draco had it on his lips to say I love you. He did love her. He knew it just wasn't the time. If he told Hermione he loved her right now she would think it was a ploy to keep her. Draco knew he could wait to tell her. He wasn't going anywhere. They had kissed again before he left through the floo.

Hermione felt better. She believed in Draco. It would have to be something dire for her to give him up. She wasn't going anywhere. Hermione didn't want to be angry with her wizard.

Hermione hadn't shouted it about. She had been fingered to climax by a wizard. She had gone out with him three times. Hermione had let her guard down to find her legs spread wide and his fingers in her slit. She had come to her senses when he pulled out his dick wanting her to suck him off. Hermione had told him no. She and Viktor Krum hadn't spoken since. No. She couldn't be angry at Draco. Hermione gave Draco credit for telling her the truth.

Hermione was feeling lonely. Draco hadn't been gone more than twenty minutes. She already missed him terribly. Hermione didn't have a doubt what she would choose next week. She just wanted Draco to think about it. Hermione fell asleep right there on the couch. She slept for an hour.

When Hermione woke she washed her face and combed her hair. Then she flooed to Harry's.

Harry's house was still alive with noise and laughter when Hermione arrived. Everyone greeted Hermione with a rousing hello. She had waved her hands all around saying hello in one fell swoop.

Hermione stopped to speak to Justin. He said, "I feel really good. Thank you for saving us." Hermione had smiled and replied, "Just doing my job. You'd do the same for me." Then she had leaned in to whisper, "You look good in your boxers." Justin had turned red as a beet. He grinned. He whispered back, "You are welcome to see them anytime you want." He and Hermione guffawed.

Seana and Lucia dragged Hermione through to the dining room the first chance they got. They wanted to know everything. Hermione told them almost everything. She didn't mention Draco fingering Maeve or Maeve bringing Draco to climax. That was Draco's business. Hermione did tell them everything else.

Hermione finished relating her tale. Lucia remarked, "Maeve tried to pull the same thing with Theo." Lucia lowered her voice. She continued. "Maeve tried to touch Theo in an inappropriate place. Theo told her to get lost. Theo doesn't think I know. But I know."

Seana said, "I love that you nearly hexed her. I would have done the same thing. If you need support while Draco is away just call us. We'll come over to keep you company. By the way. You might want to keep your distance from Justin. I think he's fallen in love with you."

Hermione had laughed.

Lucia nattered, "Save a wizards life and what happens. He falls in love with you." All three witches were laughing when they went back through to the living room.

Harry was giving Hermione the eye. She walked over to him. "What Harry?" She asked. He grinned. He teased, "Can't a wizard grin if he wants to? Haven't tried to hex anyone lately? Have you?" Hermione had smiled and walked away.

It wasn't a full hour later before the group started drifting out by ones and twos. It was fairly late. Hermione had arrived late.

Justin kissed her on the cheek as he was leaving. Harry's eyebrows shot up to his hairline.

Lucia hugged Hermione before she left. She had smirked, "Owl me if you need help hexing a witch." Hermione laughed out loud. She replied, "I'll do that."

Hermione chatted with Seana and Harry for another thirty minutes before taking her leave.

Hermione fixed a cold chicken sandwich when she arrived at home. She also had a glass of wine. Laying her head back against the couch Hermione rehashed everything which had transpired that day. Once again she fell asleep on her couch. When Hermione awoke the next morning her mouth felt like it was full of cotton and her neck had a gigantic crick in it. What a way to start the day, she thought.

She had a piece of toast and a cup of tea. After her morning preparations she flooed to the Ministry. Another work week had begun.

On Tuesday Draco sent an international owl. He let Hermione know he wouldn't be coming home on Wednesday. There was business which could only be completed by him. Draco remarked, "I'll let you know when I'm coming home."

The days dragged by. Hermione had made a significant dent in the outstanding cases on her desk. She would definitely have everything cleared before leaving the department.

It was Saturday again. Hermione hoped Draco would make it home. He hadn't. Hermione had a good time at TAW. It would have been better had Draco shown up. She skipped the weekly meet at Harry's house. Lucia had sent her an owl asking her to get dressed and come to Harry's. Hermione returned the message. She wrote she would be staying home to read. That had been her Sunday.

On Monday Hermione's impending promotion was announced. She had been inundated with I'll miss you. You'll do a great job. Congratulations. Pip Pip.

Justin, Ernie, Megan, Harry, Michael and Anthony all converged on her office at the same time. They each hugged her in turn. They told her the Auror Department and MLE wouldn't be the same without her. Hermione replied, "Boys. I'm only going two floors down. You'll still see me all the time." "It won't be the same," they whined. Conspiratorially Hermione whispered, "I'll be back." The wizards had all looked at each other. Then they looked at Hermione. She tapped the side of her nose. Everybody had a laugh.

Hermione had exactly a month to get a working plan in order. There were things she wanted to do with DMT. However, everything had to be presented in the right light and in the right manner if Hermione wanted to achieve her goals. Hermione figured she'd work on things in her spare time. She was a lame duck now. She should have plenty of spare time. Especially with Draco gone.

Hermione wanted Draco to hurry home. She needed some attention. In this case attention would be spelled s-e-x.

Draco must have heard her thoughts. When Hermione arrived home Monday night her wizard was sitting on the couch. She wanted to throw herself on his dick. First, they had things to discuss. Their lips met in a kiss full of need. They needed to be with each other. Biblical sense need. Hermione realized the faster they talked the faster they could get naked in her bed.

She had asked, "What final decision have you come to?" Draco replied, "My decision is still the same. I want you. I don't want any other witch." Hermione had been very happy. Draco asked, "Will you floo to my flat with me?" Hermione wanted to change her clothes. Draco told her she looked smashing. Hermione knew she looked smashing. She was wearing one of her new outfits.

Draco had gone through first. Hermione's jaw had dropped when she stepped out. The flat had been set up in the manner of a fancy restaurant. There were two house elves standing by the door. Draco led Hermione to a chair. He made sure she was properly seated. Then Draco had begun to speak.

He said, "For more than six months we walked around wanting each other but too unsure what to do next. I've never been a shy wizard. When it came to you Hermione I was tongue tied. I was afraid of your answer. I'd like to think we would have gotten together on our own. But I still thank Merlin everyday for Ilir and Harry's friendly interference. We hit a bump because I did something without thinking. I hope you will forgive me for that. I have been of one mindset for over six months. I do not need any other witch. I have forsaken any others. I want you Hermione Granger. Therefore." Draco had risen from his seat. "Therefore, I want you not only as my witch but as my wife as well. I love you Hermione. Will you marry me?"

Draco had reached into his pocket and pulled out an exquisite platinum and diamond engagement ring.

For two seconds Hermione had been speechless. Her answer was yes. She had answered, "Yes! Yes! Yes Draco. I love you and want to marry you."

Draco let out the breath he had been holding. He slipped the ring on the finger of his wife to be.

Hermione was crying and laughing at the same time. She hugged Draco so tight he had begged for air. Hermione looked her fiancé in the eyes. She said, "I do love you Draco Malfoy. I will be a perfect wife."

Brushing Hermione's hair back off her face Draco replied, "My love. You are already perfect."

He sat back down in his chair and gestured for the elves to serve the food. Hermione was so excited she didn't think she could eat anything.

They were staring at each other. Hermione saw the smokiness come into Draco's eyes. He wanted her. She wanted him. Hermione wanted to fuck her fiancé. Draco had grabbed her hand. He had led her to the bedroom. Huskily he said, "I want to shag my fiancée."

Draco undressed Hermione slowly and gently. He had kissed her neck. He had kissed her nose. He had kissed her shoulders. When she was naked before him he had undressed himself. Draco had treated her as though she would break. The anticipation was building in Hermione. She wanted to pull him down on top of her. Draco had rubbed his hand up and down Hermione's body. He had touched her nub. He had parted her slit. He had begun to moan. Draco had placed himself at her entrance. Draco had looked into Hermione's eyes. Just as he pushed himself inside he said, "I love you. You are mine and mine alone."

When he pushed in Hermione had screamed like a girl. The sex felt different. It felt to Hermione as though her insides had come alive. Maybe because they were totally committed. Maybe because they had said the words I love you out loud.

They had pushed, driven and thrust back and forth. Each lover as strong as the other. Sweat was dripping off both their bodies. They moaned in each other's ear. The moaning served to drive then higher and higher. Draco was nearing his climax. He had whispered to his fiancé, "Fuck me Granger. Fuck me." Those five words had done it. They both had climaxed. They both had screamed like a girl. They fell onto their backs. After resuming their normal breathing, they had gravitated towards each other. As had become their habit, they fell asleep in each other's arms. This night, the engaged couple had fallen asleep with I love you on their lips.

Tuesday morning Hermione didn't want to leave Draco's side. She knew she had to. She had dragged herself out of bed. She left a note for Draco. She had kissed him and flooed home. She was showered and dressed in twenty five minutes. She grabbed her necessities and had flooed to work.

Harry had been at her door before she sat down. He had stood there grinning. He had asked, "So what's the verdict?" Hermione asked, "What verdict? Do you mean am I engaged? The answer to that would be a resounding yes." Hermione put up a silencing charm. Then she had screamed. "Harry. I'm engaged. Draco loves me. I said yes."

Hermione held out her hand so Harry could see the ring. Harry had come around her desk to hug her. He said, "Congratulations. For your information Hermione. You are the only person who wasn't aware Draco loves you. As soon as his feet hit London he was getting things together for your surprise. He never stopped. You've got a good wizard Hermione." Hermione had nodded her head. She didn't trust herself not to cry.

Harry asked, "Is it a secret? May I tell Seana?" Hermione had replied, I would like to keep it quiet until Sunday. Draco and I will announce their engagement then."

Harry agreed to abide by her decision. He had remarked, "Ilir knows. Draco talked to us both yesterday." Harry hugged Hermione one more time before he left for his office.

Hermione had been on cloud nine. She was engaged to the wizard of her dreams. Hermione had thrown a mental jibe. She had growled, "Take that M-a-e-v-e. Then she had laughed.

Hermione took her ring off and put it in the pocket of her robes. She was going to keep it a secret for now. She wanted them to announce it on Sunday.

Hermione had gone about her business. At lunch she wanted to scream out I'm engaged but she had held herself back.

Draco appeared at her office door around 3:30. She had grinned at her wizard. Draco asked, "How is my fiancée today?" Hermione replied, "Your fiancée is just fine. Thank you very much."

Draco looked at Hermione's ring finger. He had growled, "Where is your ring?" Hermione felt herself turn red. She had replied, "It's in my pocket. I wanted us to wait until Sunday. We'll tell everyone at the same time." Draco answered, "Please put your ring back on. That ring is not meant to be off your finger until the day I replace it with a wedding band."

Hermione knew Draco was right. She took the ring out of her pocket handing it to him. His eyebrows had gone up into his hairline.

Hermione realized what Draco was thinking. She said, "I'm only handing it to you so you can put it back on my finger. I'm sorry I took it off. I wasn't thinking. Please forgive me." Draco had put the ring back on her finger. She had kissed him on the mouth. Draco had smiled and pulled Hermione into a hug.

Hermione had cheeked, "Not going to try and shag me in my office are you?" Draco broke out in laughter. He replied, "No Granger. I'm not."

Draco sat down in one of Hermione's chairs. She sat back down behind her desk. Draco remarked, "Small point of order. The Daily Prophet will be announcing our engagement on Thursday. If there are people who should be told beforehand, you should probably tell them right away."

Draco had taken the question out of her hands. Draco sat there while Hermione wrote out a message meant for multiple recipients. The message read, Draco has asked me to marry him. I have accepted. I am now an engaged witch. The announcement will be in The Prophet on Thursday. Hermione. Hermione had addressed the message to all pertinent people in the Ministry. Hermione went to the Ministry owl room to send her note to Seana and Lucia. She sent an international owl to Ginny.

With all that done she and Draco headed back to her office. Draco had kissed his witch. He had whispered in Hermione's ear, "We can still make the formal announcement on Sunday. You can still show off your beautiful ring. Your fiancé really has good taste. I'll see you later. I have to check on some business."

Some of the memos had been received. She could hear people shouting their congratulations to Draco as he was leaving.

Hermione went back to her work. She had been hard pressed to keep her mind on business. At 5:30 Hermione had called it a day.

Hermione had made progress during the last hour. She had put together a brief outline of what she'd like to accomplish in DMT. It looked promising. Hermione picked up her purse and wand. She was ready to leave for the day. There were shouts of congratulations for her too as she went to the floo.

Around 6:30 Seana and Lucia came through the floo. Then all three of the witches started screaming at the same time. Seana and Lucia were shouting, "She's engaged. She's engaged." Hermione was shouting, "I'm engaged. I'm engaged."

When their voices got tired they fell onto the couch to catch their breath. Hermione had served Seana and Lucia a wine. They had chatted about all things wedding.

At 7:30, Harry, Theo and Draco came through the floo. Theo and Harry had hugged Hermione. Seana and Lucia had hugged Draco. Draco fixed whiskey for Harry and Theo. A few minutes later Blaise came through dragging Dudley. There were more hugs and handshakes.

Harry had remarked, "The Daily Prophet is hot on your cases. The reporters and photographers have been milling about all day."

Draco had wrapped his arm around Hermione. He said, "I'll take care of this. I'll speak to the owner tomorrow. We can set up a time that is beneficial to both Hermione and myself. We will speak with reporters and photographers at that time." Draco had leaned in to kiss Hermione. He asked her, "Is that acceptable to you Mrs. Almost Malfoy?" Hermione had giggled her assent.

Seamus, Dean, Lisa and Padma had rung the floo around 8:00 pm. There were more handshakes and hugs. More whiskey was poured. The friends were all in a joyous mood. There was toast after toast to Hermione and Draco. The friends started leaving around 10:00.

When Hermione and Draco were finally alone. Draco had asked, "When do you want to get married? Tomorrow? The next day?"

Hermione answered, "How about we plan on May of next year? That's only seven months away."

Draco frowned. He had replied, "I had hoped to become your husband a lot sooner than that." Hermione smacked him on the arm. "Git."

Hermione had cheeked, "I'll hire the best wedding planner and you can pay. That way we won't have any issues. As far as personal aspects go, Seana, Lucia, Padma and Lisa will be glad to help. I'll ask Harry or Ilir to give me away. We'll see."

Hermione had begun to collect all the empty glasses. She wanted to clean them the muggle way. Draco beat her too it. He magically cleaned everything.

He had pulled Hermione into the bedroom. She said, "I love you. I wouldn't refuse you anything. Tonight I'd just like to cuddle. If that thing of yours gets hard you're going to have to run it under cold water."

Draco laughed. "Refusing me already Granger? Some wife you'll make. But if it's a cuddle you want. It's a cuddle you'll get. For your information, I won't be running anything under the cold faucet. I'll just wait until you're not looking and take a shag." They both had laughed.

Hermione was already in her pajamas. Draco chose to sleep in his boxers. They got in bed. Draco pulled Hermione up against his stomach and wrapped her in his arms. They remained in that position all night.

Wednesday had gone by in a blur. Hermione developed more of her DMT outline. She was happy with the way the outline was developing.

Draco had set up a Daily Prophet interview and photo session for 2:00 pm. Hermione and Draco decided to take the interview and photos in semi formal muggle clothes. They had received approval from Kingsley to use the Atrium at the Ministry. By 1:30 Hermione had changed into the clothes she had taken from home.

Draco walked in at 1:45. He remarked, "You do not have to answer any question which makes you uncomfortable. I mentioned to the owner if anyone brings up the name Weasley, everything is over. I mean it. If you are not comfortable answering. Don't." Hermione replied, "I'll be fine my love." She kissed him and they headed for the elevators.

When they reached the Atrium there had been quite a crowd. The reporters and photographers had set up a staging area. At 2:00 pm the interview had begun.

The Gryffindor Princess was engaged to marry The Prince of Slytherin. This was news. The reporter didn't get too personal. The photographer had been very thoughtful. The entire process had taken forty five minutes. When it was over Hermione and Draco had received a round of applause from the audience. She and Draco had smiled and waved.

Back in her office Hermione had changed into her office robes. She had shrunk the semi formal attire down and put it in the pocket of her robes. Draco had to leave immediately after the interview. Draco told Hermione he would see her at home.

For the rest of the day Hermione had worked on the files which had accumulated on her desk. It seemed Hermione had been designated the official reviewer and closer of files. Hermione didn't mind. It was better than spending her last three weeks in the field.

Adrian had already brought her replacement on board. Kevin Decker had transferred from the Auror Department to MLE. Hermione thought Kevin would be a good fit with MLE.

At 5:40 Hermione headed home. She was offered congratulations by the remaining Ministry workers. She had smiled and thanked each one.

Draco sent Hermione an owl at 7:30 telling her he would be tied up until late. He would see her tomorrow.

Hermione used the free time to write to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and Minerva. Hermione didn't see them all that much anymore. However, they had been a big part of her formative years. She owed them a letter. Those were the only letters Hermione wrote. Hermione's thought was everyone else could read it in the Prophet.

Hermione ate some supper and turned in early. When she woke up the next morning she was surprised to find Draco in the bed. She had kissed him on his forehead and sat staring at him. After a few minutes Draco had turned over to his other side. He mumbled, "Take a photo Granger." She slapped him on the back. Then she went to take her shower.

This was going to be an exciting day. The announcement as well as the photos and interview would be appearing in the Prophet today. Draco was still asleep when Hermione got ready to leave for work. She had kissed him on his head and left.

Thursday was hectic. Hermione got absolutely nothing done. Every time she had picked up her quill the next person had come to the door. They wanted to discuss her engagement, the article, the announcement. Whatever. It had gone this way all day.

Even Kingsley stopped by her office to extend his congratulations. He advised, "Adrian and I have had a meeting. Until the first of the month when your promotion becomes effective, we want you to take off whichever days you need."

Hermione had been happily surprised at that perk. She had thanked Kingsley profusely. After Kingsley left, she had sent a memo to Adrian thanking him for the courtesy.

She had taken several copies of The Daily Prophet home. She had plans to magically preserve the edition to show her and Draco's children in the future.

Draco was nowhere to be found when Hermione got home. She had tried to floo call him. He hadn't been home. She got yet another owl from Draco asking her if she could get Friday off. She sent the owl back assuring him she could. Hermione wondered what this was all about.

Draco showed up at 8:30. He said, "I have a surprise for you."

Hermione had been excited. It had been a big surprise. Draco revealed, "I'm taking you to Brazil for the weekend. The trip doesn't have anything to do with work. Go pack what you will need. Our portkey will be ready 11:30 am tomorrow."

Hermione had been so excited. Something had begun to flutter around the inside of her head. Hermione couldn't quite bring it to the forefront of her mind. She wasn't able to pinpoint what it could be.

On Friday at 11:30 Hermione and Draco took a direct portkey to Sao Paulo, Brazil. The trip was a little long but stepping into magical Sao Paulo had been amazing. It was bustling. Hermione didn't think she'd ever seen this many people in the same area at the same time. Sao Paulo was beautiful but a little nerve wracking.

It had been a quick apparition to Hotel Unique Sao Paulo where they would be staying. The hotel was beautiful. It is located not too far from the famous Ibirapuera Park. The rooms were amazing. The hotel was very luxurious. Hermione and Draco's room was three times as big as a normal hotel room.

There were slanted floors in the hotel. The entire hotel was built with a slope. Hermione had been intrigued. The hotel was such an interesting piece of architecture. There is a luxurious enclosed green space with large, round windows, dozens of tall lights situated around the space and a very large area for parties or events. The space had taken Hermione's breath away. The sign on the door was marked reserved. Hermione had been overwhelmed.

It hadn't taken long for Hermione and Draco to put away the clothes they had brought with them. Draco had asked, "Do you need a nap?" Hermione had replied, I don't want to miss one incredible moment of this trip."

There was a knock on their door. Draco had answered the door. He came back through followed by three seamstress witches. They spoke Italian which Hermione understood but could not speak. Draco spoke and had understood perfectly.

After a bit of conversation the witches directed Hermione to an anteroom. They began magically measuring, cutting, lengthening and adjusting a lovely, soft, gray gown. They were finished in fifteen minutes.

Hermione went back to the bedroom to ask Draco why she needed a gown. Her mouth had fallen open as she found herself gazing at a group of their friends.

Draco had approached her. Hermione had been in shock. Draco had taken her hands and gone down on one knee. He had begun speaking, "Hermione Granger you are the love of my life. I want you for my one and only wife for now and forever. Here, in front of our friends I ask that you take my hand in marriage tomorrow at 2:00 pm. My promise to you is, I will love you for life."

Tears had immediately sprung to Hermione's eyes. Instantly she was crying so hard she could hardly answer.

Draco had gotten up off his knee. He had taken Hermione in his arms. He had wiped away her tears.

In order to keep up Hermione had formally answered, "Draco Malfoy, you are the wizard of my dreams. I will marry you tomorrow at 2:00 pm. Then she had pulled Draco into a sensuous kiss. All she could hear was thunderous clapping, throat clearing, whistling and catcalls.

Draco and Hermione had turned to Harry, Seana, Dudley, Theo, Lucia, Ilir, Blaise, Ernie, Michael, Anthony, Justin, Megan, Leanne and Ginny Weasley. Hermione dropped Draco's hand and had run towards Ginny. They had hugged and cried for about five minutes.

Soon Hermione and Draco were greeting all their guests. As Hermione moved from friend to friend it all had begun to make sense. Draco so busy. Draco not turning up until all hours. He had been getting all this together. Hermione would be marrying an amazing wizard.

Draco announced to everyone. "Nothing is off limits. The magical room key opens your rooms. It also serves as a payment instrument for anywhere you go in the hotel."

Draco further explained, " I ordered three suites and four rooms. The suites hold four comfortably but we will have three to a suite. I've broken it down this way. Feel free to change up any way you want. Suite 14 goes to the ladies. Megan, Leanne and Ginny. Suite 15 goes to Dudley, Justin and Blaise. Suite 16 goes to Ernie, Michael and Anthony. The rooms go to the couples. Room 9 goes to Seana and Harry. Room 10 goes to Theo and Lucia. The room you are in, Room 11 belongs to Hermione and myself. Room 12 goes to Ilir."

Draco had cheeked, "Since Ilir is all alone in a room. Anyone who passes his test can room with him." Ilir had turned red. Blaise and Ilir had passed a look. Blaise remarked, "I'll room with Ilir." Draco had looked at his feet but didn't respond.

Draco had more to say. "I know you are all aware of which room is which by now. I just like to hear myself speak." Everyone around the room agreed. Draco had smirked.

Draco had a few more points to make. "Those who aren't fluent in Italian or Portuguese can pick up a magical translator from the table in the corner of the room. The translator will allow you to hear what is being said in your native language. It will also translate your speech back to the person you are speaking to. It's a right smart little gadget. It is a gadget which will need to be returned on Sunday afternoon before we leave. If you catch my meaning."

"Please feel free to do what you want. However! This is an unfamiliar country. In any unfamiliar country you should probably travel in threes or at least pairs. We are British. We will stand out. If you want to do things as a group we can arrange that as well. Everything you could want is right here in the hotel. Have fun. I ask only that you arrive at the Hotel Unique Green Space by 1:45 tomorrow."

"Harry has agreed to walk Hermione down the aisle. Lucia will stand with Hermione. Ilir will stand with me. For anyone who feels left out. Don't worry. There will be plenty of spots at our official wedding next May. I am now going to shag my wife to be."

The witches had shouted, "Pig." The wizards had shouted, "My Wizard." Hermione slapped Draco on the arm. Hermione had said, "I'm sleeping with the witches tonight. You can send the seamstress to suite 14 when she is ready."

The whole room had broken out in laughter.

Just like at home. Most everyone voted to stay together. Blaise, Justin and Ilir were going out as a trio. Draco had pulled them aside. He whispered two words, "Protection contraception." Blaise had responded, "We're not kids Draco. We know what we are doing." Draco had shrugged.

The rest of the wizard group had left together. The witches went around on their own. Everyone planned to meet in the hotel restaurant at 7:00 for supper.

Everyone met up at 7:00 pm as requested. Blaise and Ilir turned up with two Portuguese witches. Draco had raised his eyebrows but hadn't commented. Everyone enjoyed themselves. Supper had lasted until 8:30.

After all their shopping, the witches wanted to spend at some time at the spa or the pool. The wizards gravitated to the pub. Blaise and Ilir had disappeared.

The ladies were in their suite by 11:00. Hermione had returned to find the finished gown. It was beautiful. Seana, Lucia, Megan, Leanne and Ginny oohed and aahed over the dress. There was a complete ensemble for Hermione. There was a closet full of off white gowns and dresses in varying sizes. All had matching shoes. Each witch searched until she found the dress she wanted to wear to the wedding.

There was a note advising the witches their makeup and hair would be done by in house staff.

The girls had a couple of white wines. Seana and Lucia left for their rooms. The remaining witches retired for the night.

Around 12:30 Draco had come to the door whining, "I don't want to sleep alone. I want you in bed with me. I'm lonely." Hermione couldn't help laughing. She thought she heard Ginny laughing as well.

Hermione had put on her dressing gown and followed Draco back to the room. Hermione helped her drunk husband to be out of his clothes. He fell across the bed and was asleep as soon as his head hit the bed. Hermione had started laughing and couldn't stop. Draco only had on his boxers so Hermione threw one of the extra covers over him. Then she went back to the witch's suite. Ginny had let Hermione in when she knocked on the door. They had spent fifteen minutes trying to contain their laughter.

When Hermione opened her eyes again it was 10:30. She had slept in. Ginny had called down for breakfast. All Hermione had to do was pad across the room to fix a plate.

Before Hermione could start eating Ginny came over with her something. Something old (a pair of pale gray earrings from Ginny). Something new (undergarments). Something borrowed (a hair clip from Lucia). Something blue (garter).

Seana had taken that moment to show Hermione her gorgeous bouquet. The bouquet was made up of off white calla lilies and soft gray gloriosa lilies. Hermione felt more tears forming. Lucia hugged her remarking, "It's just pre wedding jitters."

It had been agreed Hermione would hand off her bouquet to Seana. Lucia had the rings for safe keeping. Draco's ring was a platinum band. Hermione's ring was a platinum and diamonds band. Lucia said, "I'll give Ilir the ring he'll be carrying just before the ceremony."

Everything was right up to snuff. Hermione hugged each witch in turn.

Hermione decided to see if Draco was up. She had her room key so she went right in. Draco was up eating breakfast with Dudley, Ernie, Michael, Anthony and Justin.

Draco had gotten up to give Hermione a kiss. He said, "Good morning beautiful. Left me to sleep all alone did we?" Hermione had kissed him without answering. Draco had called out, "I'll get you for that Granger." That's when Hermione had started to giggle.

Hermione innocently asked, "Where are Blaise and Ilir?" Dudley started to speak out of turn. He said, "They are-." That's as far as Dudley had gotten. Michael had cut across Dudley. He quipped, "I think Blaise and Ilir went down to the pool to get a couple of swims in."

Hermione just wanted to see who would lie. Hermione was a grown witch. She knew what time it was. Blaise and Ilir were probably holed up with the two witches from last night. All she had said was, "Oh."

On her way out Hermione had said, "Alright boys. I'll see you later. I just wanted to make sure my husband to be was awake." They called out, "See you later."

The makeup and hair dressing staff arrived at 11:30. They had been fast and efficient. By 12:45 all the witches had been done. They all looked amazing. Hermione looked so gorgeous the girls thought Draco would probably faint before he had a chance to get married. They had an hour to get dressed.

At 1:45 all the witches were at Hotel Unique Green Space. Miracles do happen because all the wizards were in their places as well.

Before she took her place Lucia gave Ilir the ring he was to carry. Harry was in the outer room waiting to walk Hermione down the aisle. Ilir was standing with Draco. As evenly as possible the wizards and witches walked into the Green Space together.

At 1:55 the Presiding Wizard called for Hermione to start down. The hotel provided the music which had started as soon as Harry opened the door for Hermione. Hermione began her walk towards the wizard who would soon be her husband. Before she reached Draco Hermione had handed her bouquet off to Seana. Harry and Draco shook hands. Harry had given Hermione over to Draco.

Hermione and Draco hadn't written vows. They would write vows for their wedding next May. Today they would follow the official's lead. Draco didn't take his eyes off Hermione until the Presiding Wizard had begun to speak.

"Witches, Wizards and Guests. We are gathered here today to join these two magical souls in the holy union of magical bonding.

Bonding is considered the pinnacle of magical relationships, embodying a unique kind of strength, intimacy and love.

Draco and Hermione: By accepting this Bond, you are declaring your love for each other. By accepting this Bond, you vow to love each other for the rest of your lives. By accepting this Bond, you vow to live your lives as one. By accepting this Bond, you vow to forsake all others. By accepting this Bond, you vow to cherish each other for as long as you both live. By accepting this Bond, you vow to protect each other. By accepting this Bond, you offer your strength to each other.

"Draco Malfoy: Do you accept the Laws of the Bond?" Draco says, "I Do."

"Who will step forward to present Hermione's Ring of Bond?" "I will," says Lucia.

Lucia steps forward and hands the ring to Draco. Draco's hand is shaking so badly he can hardly get the ring on Hermione's finger. After placing the ring on Hermione's finger Draco takes one step back.

"Hermione Granger: Do you accept the Laws of the Bond?" Hermione says, "I Do."

"Who will step forward to present Draco's Ring of Bond?" "I will," says Ilir.

Ilir steps forward and hands the ring to Hermione. After placing the ring on Draco's finger Hermione takes one step back.

The Presiding Wizard intones, "Hermione and Draco please join hands."

The Presiding Wizard says, "Draco and Hermione. You have accepted the Laws of the Bond. You have exchanged the rings which symbolizes eternity and the hope of an enduring bonding. Under the Laws of the Bond I now pronounce you husband and wife."

As the last words of the Presiding Wizard fade away, the Magical Bond appears.

The bond wraps around the hands of Draco and Hermione. As the Bond disappears, a White Light of Purity briefly appears over the heads of both Draco and Hermione.

The Presiding Wizard says, "The magical world has recognized this union. Draco you may now kiss your bride." Draco moved into Hermione and pulled her into a brief kiss.

The Presiding Wizard announces: "Witches, Wizards and Guests. May I present to you Mr and Mrs Draco Malfoy, Bonded for life.

The room was filled with clapping and whistling.

The witches all had tears in their eyes as they came to greet the newly bonded couple. Hermione's eyes were running with tears of joy. Ginny had dabbed at Hermione's eyes with the admonishment, "You'll ruin that beautiful face."

Hermione kept her arm entwined with Draco's as they greeted their friends. Draco and Hermione had also been greeted by numerous Brazilian people who had worked with Draco over the past few weeks.

Seana handed the bouquet back to Hermione.

Draco looked at Hermione and mouthed, "I love you Mrs. Malfoy." Hermione mouthed back, "And I love you Mr. Malfoy."

_**Hermione and Draco Malfoy, Bonded for life.**_

_**October 8**__**th**__**, 2006 - 2:00 o'clock PM**_

_**Hotel Unique Sao Paulo**_

_**Sao Paulo, Brazil**_

Thank you to those who have taken the time to read and review this story. I appreciate each and every one. I'll see you next chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

Draco and Hermione have taken the big step. They are officially _**Dramione**_. And now the reception. We fight to dance. Protection and Contraception. AU. EWE.

I have taken a little literary license by using soft gray gloriosa lilies. The flower exists. The color does not.

**Nods to Dramione. Humor/Fluff/Anxiety/Drama. Enjoy. **

**All things Harry Potter belong to JK Rowling. The storyline is mine. **

**Be aware. Rated M for language and romantic interludes. **

**Previously on Friendly Interference: chapter 4**

The Presiding Wizard says, "Draco and Hermione. You have accepted the Laws of the Bond. You have exchanged the rings which symbolizes eternity and the hope of an enduring bonding. Under the Laws of the Bond I now pronounce you husband and wife."

As the last words of the Presiding Wizard fade away, the Magical Bond appears.

The bond wraps around the hands of Draco and Hermione. As the Bond disappears, a White Light of Purity briefly appears over the heads of both Draco and Hermione.

The Presiding Wizard says, "The magical world has recognized this union. Draco you may now kiss your bride." Draco moved into Hermione and pulled her into a brief kiss.

The Presiding Wizard announces: "Witches, Wizards and Guests. May I present to you Mr and Mrs Draco Malfoy, Bonded for life.

The room was filled with clapping and whistling.

The witches all had tears in their eyes as they came to greet the newly bonded couple. Hermione's eyes were running with tears of joy. Ginny dabbed at Hermione's eyes with a hanky and the admonishment, "You'll ruin that beautiful face."

Hermione kept her arm entwined with Draco's as they greeted their friends. Draco and Hermione were also greeted by numerous Brazilian people who had worked with Draco over the past few weeks.

Seana handed the bouquet back to Hermione.

Draco looked at Hermione and mouthed, "I love you Mrs. Malfoy." Hermione mouthed back, "And I love you Mr. Malfoy."

_**Hermione and Draco Malfoy, Bonded for life.**_

_**October 8**__**th**__**, 2006 - 2:00 o'clock PM**_

_**Hotel Unique Sao Paulo**_

_**Sao Paulo, Brazil**_

**Friendly Interference: chapter 5**

The ushers provided by the hotel moved the guests through to the reception area. There was a bar set up in the reception area to keep guests occupied until the reception room opened. The reception room would open after all the wedding pictures had been taken.

There was a designated area for the photographers. The ushers made sure the bridal party had all the right pictures taken. All the friends who made the trip to celebrate Draco and Hermione's marriage were included in a family picture. The photographer guaranteed the pictures would be ready by Sunday morning.

As soon as the photographer was finished taking the pictures, the doors to the reception room magically opened. The ushers led the guests through and seated them.

The reception area took everyone's breath away. The magical staff had outdone itself. Everything was perfect. Staff had set up three tables of ten in perfect symmetry. No one would be left out of the celebration. Everyone was in shouting distance of the bride and groom. Including Draco's business acquaintances and their partners. The total number of guests was thirty.

The tables were decorated to the hilt. The color scheme was soft gray and off white. The centerpieces were soft gray gloriosa lilies with one off white calla lily in the center.

The Wedding favors for guests to take home were called Wedding Memento Fans. There were 15 on each table. 5 red. 5 pink. 5 purple. The extra fans per table were a courtesy. The fans were inscribed with all the details of Draco and Hermione's wedding. The fans gave a little pop of color to the room. Each table also had small baskets of casadinhos.

Each table had a number. Each guest was given a number. Each meal had a number. There were three meals to choose from. Each member of staff wore a wrist station on which they pressed three buttons. The first button was the table number. The second button was the guest's number. The third button was the choice of meal. So in quick succession the meals were ordered, prepared and delivered on a magical cart.

Meal 1. Feijoada

Meal 2. Vesuvio chicken, beef tenderloin, rigatoni, vegetables...

Meal 3. Big green salad, roast pork tenderloin, polenta casserole with grilled veggies, roasted sweet potatoes, sauteed green beans

After all the guests were seated Ilir stood to give the first speech. He made it short and sweet. Ilir took the credit for being the wizard who brought the couple together. (Everybody who knew the story….laughed). He called for a toast to Draco and Hermione wishing them a lifetime of love.

Harry got up and wished Draco and Hermione a houseful of babies. Harry also took credit for bringing the couple together. (everybody who knew….laughed).

Theo got up and wished Draco and Hermione long lives. He too took credit for bringing the couple together.

By this time Draco and Hermione were laughing so hard they had tears in their eyes.

Blaise stood up. He raised his glass and asked everyone to stand. He said, "To one of my first and best mates Draco Malfoy and his lovely wife Hermione Malfoy. The best of everything." Blaise added. "Everyone who preceded me was twisting the truth. I am the one who brought Hermione and Draco together." Tons of laughter filled the room.

The last person to get up was Ginny Weasley. She wished Draco and Hermione at least three sets of twins. Everybody waited for Ginny to take credit for bringing Draco and Hermione together. She didn't. She quipped, "Am I the only one here who can't take credit for bringing Draco and Hermione together?" Ginny's statement got the biggest laugh so far.

Multiple shouts of, "To Hermione and Draco" rang across the room. That brought about a lot of clapping, stomping and whistling.

Finally. Draco stood up. The room went quiet. Draco asked, "If all you people brought Hermione and I together, what was I doing all this time?"

Harry shouted, "Running the other way. You git." The entire room went hysterical.

Draco had to stand there for a full five minutes before he could get the next word in.

When all the laughter died down Draco had taken Hermione's hand and pulled her up beside him. He picked up a champagne flute to put in Hermione's hand. When his wife had her flute Draco said, "The woman standing beside me is my heart. I love her more than my life. Standing here in front of my friends I promise I am the happiest man in the world. I am ever so lucky she accepted me. So. I ask you to raise your glass to my lovely wife Hermione Malfoy."

Everybody stood and drank to Hermione. Hermione was so emotional all she could say was "I love you." There was lots more clapping and stomping.

The servers began taking orders. After that, things moved pretty quickly. Dinner was served and finished in short time. Hermione and Draco got up to dance their first dance as a married couple. More couples came onto the floor. The males got a little time to dance with Hermione. Most of the witches got to dance a few steps with Draco.

After several dances, the ushers guided Hermione and Draco over to cut their massive cake. The cake had been made in the Hermione's color scheme with the addition of little pink flowers. It was a three tiered, exquisitely decorated cake. Everyone gathered around while Draco covered Hermione's hand and they made the first cut. Hermione and Draco fed each other cake from the first slice. After the first cut, the staff had taken over to finish cutting the cake and serving the guests.

An usher moved a chair to the middle of the room. It was time for the groom to throw the garter. Draco escorted Hermione to the chair. Before he did anything he called out, "Muggle Tradition."

Dudley yelled out, "Right in one." More laughter.

Draco shouted, "I will now attempt to remove the garter from my wife's lovely leg without using my hands." More clapping. Draco lifted the hem of Hermione's dress. Hermione started to giggle. He put his head under her dress and got the garter on the second try.

Draco called for all the single men to line up, All the men got up and stood there. Draco threw the garter over his shoulder. Theo caught it. Theo was more surprised he caught the garter than the witches. Dudley shouted out, "You're next Theo. Get your wedding dress Lucia." Lucia went just as red as Theo. More laughing and stomping.

Seana picked up the bouquet from the head table. She handed it to Hermione. Hermione said, "Single witches to the floor." All the girls ran to the floor including the single Brazilian witches. They jockeyed for position. Hermione called, "Ready." She threw the bouquet. The witches scrambled but it was Seana who caught it. Everyone started chanting, "Harry. Harry. Harry." Harry had stood up to take a bow. Seana ran over to kiss him.

By this time the staff had served cake to all the guests. Hermione and Draco stopped by each table to thank everyone for coming and sharing their day.

Draco had taken a lot of ribbing from his Brazilian associates. They joked with Draco about how many of his friends claimed to have gotten him with Hermione. Draco put his arm around Hermione's shoulder and remarked, "You have no idea how scary this witch can be. I was afraid to approach her." Hermione gave him an elbow in the ribs. Draco had a wide grin.

Shortly after thanking everyone, the ushers announced the couple would be leaving shortly. Hermione and Draco had one last dance. They waved to all their guests and headed toward the doors.

As the couple headed out, Ilir asked everyone to stand. Ilir shouted his toast, "Dramione forever." The room followed suit shouting, "Dramione forever." Hermione and Draco smiled at the toast. They ignored the catcalls and kept going.

Once inside their bedroom, Draco had become very serious. He had taken his new bride in his arms. He told her he loved her more than words could ever say. He told her how thankful he was that she had given him a chance. They were both sniffling before Draco was through.

Hermione and Draco had lovingly undressed each other. Draco laid his wife back on the bed.

Hermione asked, "Are you afraid I'll break now we're married?" Soberly Draco had replied, "I'm afraid I'm going to wake up and this will all have been a dream." Hermione took her husband in her arms and admonished, "This is no dream Draco Malfoy. You married me. You are stuck with me for life." Draco had smiled at his bride.

Draco started at the feet of his new bride. He had kissed his way all over Hermione's body. It was sensuous. It was hot. It was Draco loving Hermione.

Hermione was burning from her husband's touch. Sex between them had always been hot. This was even more extreme. Draco was bringing out feelings Hermione never experienced before. Draco hadn't even gotten inside her and she had come. Hermione was in such a frenzy she was throwing her pussy to the air.

Draco had moved on top of her. Hermione was wiggling, squirming and begging.

Draco loved it when Hermione got like this. She made him so hard. She made him feel like the most powerful wizard in the world. Draco knew he would absolutely kill any wizard who tried to touch her like this. Hermione was his. Forever.

Draco put his hand on either side of Hermione's face. He was looking into her eyes. Brown eyes flecked with amber meeting smoky gray eyes. He demanded, "Tell me you love me." Hermione replied, "I love you baby. I love you."

Draco pushed his dick deep inside her. It was as though a shock had gone through Hermione. The entire top of her body lifted up off the bed. They were moving together. They were twisting together. They were moving in unison. They were thrusting in unison. They were united in more than matrimony. They were united by soul.

Draco had given his last three thrusts before growling, I'm there baby. I'm fucking there. Fuck! I'm coming. With an extremely loud groan Draco had ejaculated into his wife. Hermione was just at her peak. When Draco whispered, "Give it all to your husband. Give it all to me now."

Hermione came so hard she thought she might have broken something. Her body gave a massive shudder. She climaxed and fell over limp on the bed. They were both sweaty and sticky. It didn't matter to either of them. They just wanted to lie there with their bodies touching. Mr. and Mrs. Draco Malfoy had just experienced their first sexual act as a married couple.

They had been resting about twenty minutes when Draco asked, "Do you want to go see what Brazil has to offer? It's a little late but we have time to see a few things. We may be able to see a few things tomorrow but our portkey is leaving tomorrow at 3:30 pm which really doesn't give us all that much time."

"While it is on my mind. We must remind anyone who borrowed a translator to return it to our room. We also need to remind everyone of the time their portkeys will be ready. Ginny's portkey will be leaving at 3:00 pm. The other portkeys will be leaving between 3:45 and 4:00 Brazilian time. It will be 7:30 pm when we get back to Britain."

Hermione listened to Draco. She was also trying to decide whether she felt like leaving their bed to explore Sao Paulo. Hermione thought about it for a moment. She was so comfortable in her husband's arms. She did want to see something of Brazil. Maybe just a short excursion to Ibirapuera Park. Draco could always bring her back in the future to see more of the country. Maybe she, Ginny, Lucia and Seana would come back for a vacation.

Hermione replied, "If you feel up to it perhaps we could visit Ibirapuera Park."

Draco kissed her. He said, "I want to do whatever you want to do. These are your days. Why don't you go take your shower first." Hermione went to take her shower. When she was through Draco had taken his turn. Twenty minutes later they were ready to go.

She and Draco hired a taxi to take them to the park. Hermione had read a little bit about the park. She never dreamt she would have a chance to visit. She remembered that most of the buildings had been designed by Oscar Niemeyer and landscaping had been done by noted designer Roberto Burle Marx. Hermione couldn't believe her eyes. The auditorium was a magnificent example of futuristic architecture. Hermione had fallen love with the building and its exhibits. She and Draco had taken quick looks at the Museum of Modern Art and the Afro-Brazil Museum as well.

The time had passed so quickly. It was getting late. Draco hailed a taxi to take them back. He wanted them to be back in the hotel by dark. Draco liked Brazil but he really didn't want to be wandering around in the dark with his wife in tow. They reached the hotel in no time.

Draco and Hermione decided to get some dinner at the Skye Bar restaurant. The meal was wonderful. The view was amazing. It also seemed every last person in Brazil was gorgeous. Hermione made the comment, "I don't think there is one ugly person in Brazil." Draco had laughed. He assured his wife there definitely were less than handsome people in Brazil. He had smirked, "I think I did business with all of them." Hermione laughed, "Stop exaggerating." Draco just smirked.

After dinner Hermione and Draco headed back to their room. Hermione said, "I want to check with the girls to see if they want to go out."

Draco offered, "Maybe we could all go out together. I'd rather I'm with you when you go out. I was also hoping we could all have breakfast in the morning before everyone dispersed for their last few hours here."

Hermione replied, "Draco. I'm capable of taking care of myself. Besides. I would be with Ginny, Seana, Lucia, Megan and Leanne. We are all strong witches."

Draco had interrupted. " I know you can take care of yourself. That's not the point. My point is. I want to be with my wife when she goes out in an unfamiliar country."

Hermione simply nodded. Her husband was showing his stubborn streak. It wouldn't do on their wedding day for both of them to get stubborn at the same time."

Hermione said, "I think your idea about all of us having breakfast together is a good one. We can ask when we get back to the room." Draco put his arm around his wife's waist to lead her to the elevators.

Once they were back in the room Draco used the mobile phone assigned to the room to contact their friends. Harry and Seana, Theo and Lucia, Leanne, Megan and Ginny thought a breakfast which included everyone sounded like a good idea.

Ginny had asked to speak to Hermione. Ginny said, "The girls want to go out dancing and drinking. Are you in?" Hermione replied, "I'll check with Draco." Hermione turned from the phone to ask, "The girls are going dancing. Would you mind if I went along?" Draco had frowned. He responded, "I thought we had already talked about this. However, if you need to go out with the girls. Feel free."

Hermione stared at her husband for a few seconds before retuning to the call. Her stubborn streak was now beginning to exert itself. She answered Ginny, "I'd love to go dancing."

Draco had stomped into the bathroom (it would have been stomping if it wasn't for the four inch rug on the floor).

Hermione finished her thought. "Draco will be coming with us." On the other end of the line Ginny had whispered, "Whipped." Hermione ignored Ginny's zing. She said, "I'll see you girls in a bit."

Now Hermione had to go settle her wizard down. Hermione knocked on the bathroom door. Draco called, "Enter."

She went in to find her husband sitting on the side of the tub with his head in his hands. Hermione sat down beside Draco. She ran her hands through his hair. Draco didn't move. Hermione whispered, "Baby. Look at me." Draco looked into Hermione's eyes. Hermione ran her fingers through his hair again.

She said, "My wizard." Draco had smiled.

Hermione continued, "My wizard. I am your wife. Just because I want to have some time with my witch friends doesn't mean I love you any less. It doesn't mean I'm out looking for attention. It doesn't mean I'm looking for anything. All it means is I want to spend some time with friends. Let me ask you this. If I wasn't here would you be with Ilir and Blaise keeping company with some unknown Portuguese witch? Of course you wouldn't. You love me. The only witch you're going to be shagging is me. I feel the same way. Leaving you in one room while I'm in another means nothing. We love each other. Nothing will happen if we are not in each other's company. With all that said. I told Ginny my husband would be accompanying us out."

Draco looked embarrassed. He replied, "I trust you more than I have ever trusted anyone in my life. I don't think you'll muck about when we aren't together. I just don't like you around other wizards. At all. I thank you for inviting me to accompany you tonight. However. I'm going to decline your invitation. I'll travel with the wizards."

Hermione felt as though Draco was trying to punish her. She didn't want to fight with her husband. She had sighed, "Okay Draco."

Hermione left the bathroom. She went to the closet to find something to wear. In her mind she was thinking. I'll give that git something to think about. He'll be glad to accompany me.

Hermione went about pulling out her maroon, mid thigh BCBGMAXARIA Martha dress with crisscross straps. She would pair it with four inch maroon Christian Louboutins with the multi black buckles. Hermione looked at herself in the full length mirror. She knew she looked so hot she practically sizzled.

Draco had come out of the bathroom. He sat on the side of the bed watching Hermione get dressed. He was practically drooling. Very softly he remarked, "Looking at you in that outfit gives me an erection."

Hermione stopped combing her hair. She turned to look at her husband. She replied, "I'm not trying to make your dick hard. I'm trying to get dressed to go to the club."

Draco was getting upset. He shouted, "You're my wife. I'd rather you didn't wear that provocative shite when you go out."

Hermione had smiled to herself. She asked Draco, "What would you like me to wear?"

Draco had gone to the closet. He pulled out a high waist, below the knee, tan dress with a full skirt. It was an older dress Hermione had only thrown in as something to wear around the hotel room. Hermione looked at the dress Draco had chosen. She remarked, "That's just an old house dress. Draco replied, "I like it."

Hermione thought she was going to catch a fit of giggles.

Hermione put the brush down to start her makeup. Draco asked, "You're wearing makeup? Who are you dressing up for?"

Hermione turned to look at Draco again. She growled, "Careful Draco. You sound like you're accusing me of something." He had growled back, "I'm not accusing you of anything. I'm asking why are you getting so dressed up."

Hermione finished her makeup. She loved the way her hair fell in waves. Hermione knew she looked good. Really good.

In a very low voice Draco said something. Hermione didn't quite catch what he said. She said, "Excuse me. I didn't hear what you said."

Draco stood up and shouted, "You're not going. I want you in bed. I want sex with my wife."

Hermione had to bite her lip to keep from laughing. She had replied, "Have you changed your mind then? Do you want to accompany us? You can keep us safe. Draco said, "No. I haven't changed my mind. I don't want you to go."

Hermione had walked across the room so Draco could get the full view.

She said, "I would like for my husband to accompany me to the club. Would you please get dressed." Draco hesitated for exactly one second. Then he was in the closet pulling out his black muggle suit which he paired with a gray tee and black shoes.

He looked so handsome Hermione didn't know if she ever wanted him to go out without her. Draco was just combing his hair when the phone rang.

Hermione said, "It was Ginny on the phone. We are meeting at the elevator."

Draco checked to see if he had the room key. He did. They were ready.

When they got to the elevator Hermione could have laughed out loud. Harry and Theo were accompanying their witches as well. No one spoke for the entire elevator ride. When they got to the doors of the club Justin, Anthony, Michael, Dudley, Ilir, Blaise and Ernie were all standing there waiting.

Ginny and Hermione had to excuse themselves to the ladies to keep from laughing in front of everyone. When they got to the ladies they laughed for five straight minutes.

After they stopped laughing Ginny remarked, "Have you ever seen so many gorgeous wizards?" Hermione cried, "Ginny, I'm a married witch. I don't notice other men. But several really gorgeous things have passed in front of my gaze." Ginny giggled again. When they were ready to leave the loo they both made sure to straighten up their faces.

Everyone else had gone to sit down. Draco was waiting for Hermione. He put his arm around her waist and led her to the table.

Everyone was in a jovial mood. Even Blaise and Ilir. Hermione guessed the witches had asked to get married at which time Blaise and Ilir had made themselves scarce.

The first round of drinks arrived. Hermione and Draco received more toasts to their life together. Blaise asked Hermione to dance. Draco had frowned but remained stoic. The table went silent. As they walked to the dance floor Blaise had called back, "You don't mind do you Draco?" Draco didn't say a word.

Ginny said, "Come on Draco. Let's get a dance." Without any enthusiasm whatsoever. Draco had led Ginny to the dance floor. Draco didn't take his eyes off Hermione for a minute.

As the songs changed an absolutely gorgeous Brazilian witch grabbed Draco's arm. Hermione couldn't hear what was said. She did know Draco was now dancing with a strange witch. The shoe was on the other foot. Hermione didn't like it one bit.

The witch kept touching Draco on the arm and shoulder. It was Hermione's turn to be upset. She tried to remain calm. He was her husband. He loved her. He wouldn't do anything stupid. Hermione held onto her temper.

Everybody was trying to talk at the same time. Hermione joined in the conversation but everyone at the table was watching her closely. The next record started. Draco did not come back to the table.

The -f- words started to fly. Hermione was fuck, fuck, mother fucker. Ginny whispered in Hermione's ear. "Stay calm. If anyone does any hexing it's going to be me and I'll be hexing Draco not the witch." Hermione had to laugh at her best friend.

It felt better when she laughed. A very handsome Brazilian wizard came over to the table. He asked, "Are you all enjoying yourselves?" Everybody except Blaise and Ilir had to use their translators. Once sorted, they found out his name was Claudio. Claudio was one of Draco's business contacts. He had been at the wedding. He spoke to everyone but he hadn't taken his eyes off Hermione. He asked her to dance. Hermione let him lead her to the dance floor.

Harry put his head in his hands. Seana asked, "What's wrong?" Harry replied, "Someone is going to die. Draco is going to either kill a wizard or he's going to kill Hermione." Seana laughed.

The rest of the group got up to dance. They probably wanted to be close to the murder.

Hermione was dancing, dancing, dancing. She happened to look at the table to see Draco sitting there with Ilir. Draco was staring directly at her. Ilir was talking fast.

A slow song came on. Claudio grabbed Hermione around the waist and pulled her close.

Harry, Blaise and Dudley headed for the table. They surrounded Draco. Claudio kept trying to pull Hermione closer. Finally Hermione said, "I'm through-. She didn't get the whole sentence out of her mouth.

Claudio turned away from Hermione. Draco had tapped him on the shoulder. With what passed as a smile. Draco said, "May I dance with my wife?" Claudio stepped away.

Draco took Hermione in his arms. He said, "Touche Granger. Let me explain. The witch is the wife of one of my business contacts here in Brazil." Hermione didn't say a word. She knew if she tried to talk she would cry. Draco pleaded, "Hermione. Say something."

Hermione laid her head on Draco's shoulder without saying a word. When Hermione had herself under control she remarked, "Neither one of us wants to see the other in someone else's arms. We should keep that to a minimum." Draco smiled. He replied, "Yes. We should."

In the middle of the dance floor. In the middle of the Unique Lounge. In the middle of the Hotel Unique Sao Paulo. In the middle of Brazil. Draco Malfoy kissed his wife as though they were alone.

When they broke from the kiss Draco murmured, "How many more dances do we have to do before I can get you naked?" Hermione laughed. "How about none. We can leave after this dance if you like."

"I love you baby," Draco said. "Before we leave I want to introduce you to my business contacts. Draco led Hermione over to a large table in the corner. He introduced Hermione to witches and wizards alike. They were very friendly. Hermione only understood half of what was being said but she had stood beside her husband and smiled. When all the introductions and salutations were over Draco and Hermione headed back to their table.

Hermione and Draco let everyone know they were calling it a night. Harry mumbled, "And nobody died." Seana nudged him. Justin and Ilir on either side of Harry had heard what he said. They laughed.

Everyone except Blaise, Ilir, Justin and Anthony got up to leave the same time as Draco and Hermione. Draco called back over his shoulder, "Tell Anthony the two words. Everyone is having breakfast together tomorrow morning at 10:00 am. My room. See you there. Have a good night."

Everybody said their goodnights at the elevator.

When Hermione and Draco got in their room Hermione asked, "What are the two words?" Draco hesitated. Hermione snarked, "Let me guess. The words have something to do with keeping their dicks safe and the witches baby free."

Draco was embarrassed. He wasn't going to discuss wizard behavior with his wife. Hermione knew he'd been footloose and fancy free for many years. He didn't want her thinking about things wizards did when they traveled. She'd hex him to death. He was a married man. He wasn't one of those wizards any longer. He loves and respects the witch he married.

Hermione was staring at him. Draco questioned, "What love?" Hermione repeated her question. "What are the two words?"

Draco knew he wasn't get away without answering. He put his arms around Hermione. He answered, "The two words are protection and contraception."

Hermione grinned. "So I was right." Draco smiled. "Yes sweet you were right."

Hermione cheeked, "When you go away on business is that what I need to whisper in your ear? Protection. Contraception."

Draco huffed, Of course not. This dick isn't going into anyone but you."

Hermione cheeked again, "So when I go on vacation is that what you're going to whisper to me? Protection. Contraception."

Draco didn't hesitate. He said, "I'd stun you before that happened." Hermione wrapped her arms around her husband. She whispered, "Not if I stun you first." They both laughed.

Draco said, "Get that gorgeous arse naked so I can see my pussy." Standing right in front of her husband Hermione stepped out of all her clothes.

With the smokiness seeping into his eyes, Draco wrapped his arms around Hermione. He kissed her stomach and whispered, "Mrs. Malfoy. I'll never give you cause to doubt me."


	6. Chapter 6

**Nods to Dramione. Humor/Fluff/Anxiety/Drama. Enjoy. **

**All things Harry Potter belong to JK Rowling. The storyline is mine. **

**Be aware. Rated M for language and romantic interludes. **

**Chapter notes: **

Witches who won't go away. Wizard behavior causes a row. Tit for tat doesn't always work. Sunday morning Brunch. An apology accepted. Going home. Time to buy a home.

_Thank you to all who have put the story on alert and on favorite. Thank you also to those who have stopped to write a review. It is appreciated._

**Previously on Friendly Interference: chapter 5**

Draco was embarrassed. He wasn't going to discuss wizard behavior with his wife. Hermione knew he'd been footloose and fancy free for many years. He didn't want her thinking about things wizards did when they traveled. She'd hex him to death. He was a married man. He wasn't one of those wizards any longer. He loves and respects the witch he married.

Hermione was staring at him. Draco questioned, "What love?" Hermione repeated her question. "What are the two words?"

Draco knew he wasn't get away without answering. He put his arms around Hermione. He answered, "The two words are protection and contraception."

Hermione grinned. "So I was right." Draco smiled. "Yes sweet you were right."

Hermione cheeked, "When you go away on business is that what I need to whisper in your ear? Protection. Contraception."

Draco huffed, "Of course not. This dick isn't going into anyone but you."

Hermione cheeked again, "So when I go on vacation is that what you're going to whisper to me? Protection. Contraception."

Draco didn't hesitate. He said, "I'd stun you before that happened." Hermione wrapped her arms around her husband. She whispered, "Not if I stun you first." They both laughed.

Draco said, "Get that gorgeous arse naked so I can see my pussy." Standing right in front of her husband Hermione stepped out of all her clothes. With the smokiness seeping into his eyes, Draco wrapped his arms around Hermione. He kissed her stomach and whispered, "Mrs. Malfoy. I'll never give you cause to doubt me."

**Friendly Interference: chapter 6**

Hermione was lying on the bed. Draco was kissing his way down her stomach. His ultimate destination was obviously between his wife's legs. He had just run his tongue across Hermione's slit when someone knocked on their door.

Draco was in his boxers and Hermione was starkers. They wondered who would be knocking on their hotel room door at that hour. Draco and Hermione hadn't been back from Skye Restaurant for very long. They had just finished discussing their jealousies and insecurities. Their next act would have been the sex act. However, someone was intruding on their shagging time.

Hermione ran for the closet to put something on. Draco remained right where he was. Hermione cheeked, "Don't you want to put on some clothes? Just in case it's the mayor."

Draco had looked at his wife. He replied, "Forget the door Granger. Get over here. If I don't take care of that pussy at least five times a day you start to lose your mind. Leave the door and come over here."

Hermione shot him a look. Draco decided to keep the rest of his thoughts to himself.

Hermione said, "Draco. Put on some clothes or go in the bathroom."

Hermione had looked through the peephole. She quipped, "I think it's the two Portuguese witches from Friday night."

Draco Jumped up. He smelled danger and intrigue. He put on pants but no shirt.

Hermione commanded, "Think again Bud. Either put a shirt on or go in the bathroom. Draco sighed, "Welcome to married life."

Hermione opened the door. She was right. It was the two witches Ilir and Blaise had brought to dinner on Friday. Hermione didn't even know their names.

The witches were jabbering away in Portuguese. Hermione invited them into the room. She showed the witches to a seat. The two women had looked at Hermione like she was crazy. They obviously didn't speak English.

Hermione went to get one of the translators.

When Draco came out of the bathroom the witches had run straight for him.

Hermione's mouth had dropped open.

The two women were speaking Portuguese to Draco. Draco was speaking Portuguese in return.

Hermione was so shocked she forgot she was holding the translator.

Hermione stood there watching all this. No one was directly addressing her in a language she could understand. Hermione had taken the initiative. She asked, "What's going on Draco? Are Blaise and Ilir okay?"

Draco turned to Hermione with a smile. He replied, "These ladies have misplaced their. How can I say this delicately? They've misplaced their dicks."

Hermione had let out a giggle. The witches had looked at her….like she was crazy.

The shorter of the two witches had put her hand on Draco's arm. Draco hadn't removed her hand.

"Really?" Hermione asked Draco, "How do you say? Get your fucking hands off my husband in Portuguese?"

Draco laughed. He lifted the girl's hand from his arm. He explained to Hermione, "These ladies want me to let them into Ilir's room."

Hermione advised, "I don't think that's such a good idea. No matter how inappropriately Ilir and Blaise have acted. They retained the last say on who enters their hotel room." Draco had nodded in agreement.

Hermione was getting aggravated. Wait until she saw Blaise and Ilir. Hermione told Draco, "Tell them. Sorry. No. Goodnight. In that order."

Draco and the witches spoke back and forth for several more minutes. Then they left.

Draco was laughing like a fool. He made Hermione laugh. He said, "Blaise and Ilir should be careful. Those two witches look like they may have been around the pub a little too often. They were smart enough to knock on our door. They know we are in charge of the group."

Draco went over to the phone to ring Ilir's room. He let it ring about ten times. Finally someone picked up. Hermione could here Blaise say, "What? I'm busy." Draco started talking in Portuguese.

Hermione sat on the edge of the bed. She was getting pissed. What was so secret it couldn't be conveyed in English? Why the fuck did Draco think he had to converse in another language?

When Draco hung up the phone Hermione was dead on his case. She asked, "What is it I'm not supposed to know or hear?"

Draco had no reply. He'd just done something stupid. He'd done something only the sleaziest of wizards would do. He had tried to deceive his wife by subterfuge. He had been caught. Now. It looked like he was trying to hide something.

Draco walked over to Hermione.

Hermione got up and walked into the bathroom.

When Hermione came back into the bedroom Draco was sitting in one of the chairs. He said, "I fucked up. I'm sorry."

Hermione asked, "Why are you sorry? What did you do?"

Draco had remained silent. Draco was a smart wizard. He figured silence was his best bet. He was dead wrong.

Hermione sat down on the edge of the bed. She sniped, "Let me see if I have this right. Ilir and Blaise pick up witches whom they fucked all day Friday and half the day Saturday. They drop the witches without a word. Then go about finding other witches. It was business as usual? Is that about right?"

Draco started to speak but Hermione held up her hand.

"Hang on a minute." She said. "Blaise and Ilir don't bother telling the women they won't be seeing them again. They pull a vanishing act. They then take the two subsequent witches to their rooms. For you part. You interrupt them fucking the two new witches to warn them about the first two witches. You encouraged their bad behavior and helped cover their prior deeds. To put the cherry on the dessert. You speak to Blaise in Portuguese because your stupid wife is listening to the whole thing."

Draco stood up. He knew Hermione was very angry. Softly Draco called her name. "Hermione. Calm down."

Hermione didn't want to calm down. Her tolerance for this kind of bullshite was very low. She sniped, "Actually Draco. It's a pretty cool routine. Wizards get to shag a piece of arse every other night. Then they just walk away without any consequence. Unfuckingbelievable. It's a good thing you love me. I could have been a witch who was fucked and left without a word."

Draco shouted, "Hermione stop."

Hermione had shouted right back. "Why should I stop. It's the truth. Blaise and Ilir picked up two unknown witches. They slept with the witches. They brought the witches around family and friends. Then they just drop them without so much as a by your leave? Is that about right? I'm just trying to get to the bottom of it all. So. When I go away on vacation or a "business trip" I can have Lucia tell you I'm at the pool or in the loo or shopping. When in actuality I'm next door fucking the handsome barman."

Draco came across the room so fast Hermione thought he was going to strike her.

Draco raged, "Here's what. You can go on and on about what you think. If I for one minute think you are having or have had sex with a man other than myself, I will kill you both. Be angry as you like. It wasn't me. Don't you start judging me by what Blaise and Ilir have done. I'm here with you. I'm married to you. I don't care if they fuck a witch a night. It has nothing to do with us."

Hermione didn't want Draco to know how much his behavior had hurt her. She felt like crying but was determined not to break down. Hermione pretended to be calm. She stretched her arms over her head and excused herself to take a quick shower.

It was about 1:00 am Sunday morning. Hermione didn't care. She had to get the hell out the room. After her shower, Hermione put on a barely there red, sheath dress and paired it with red, open toe shoes.

Draco sat and watched his wife without saying a word. Hermione headed for the door

She remarked to Draco, "I'll be back in a bit."

Draco asked, "Where are you going Hermione? It's late."

Hermione said, "I'm going to the girls room to see Ginny. I probably won't be long."

As she left, Hermione heard Draco dialing the phone.

Hermione went over to the girls room. She explained exactly what had happened. The witches got as worked up as Hermione. All the witches could believe Blaise would behave like that. Blaise was a notorious playboy. They had a hard time believing Ilir was whoring around. The witches were in agreement that Blaise and Ilir were allowed to do whatever they wanted. They were just upset with the way it had been done.

Ginny was most upset at the fact Blaise and Ilir would bring the first two witches around family and friends if they were going to do a shag and dump. That shite just wasn't done. There are certain things which should be kept separate and apart from family and friends. Whoring was one of those things.

Hermione had all the girls stand by the door listening for what was going to happen next. Hermione and Ginny had their translators ready.

Five minutes later Draco came out of the room with no shirt and no shoes. The girls were situated in a perfect place. Ilir's room was diagonally across the hall.

Draco approached Ilir's hotel room door. He pounded on the door. He had begun yelling in English before he even got in the door. Everything was fucking this. Fucking that. Several minutes later two witches had come hurrying out of the room. They were carrying most of their clothes over their arms. The doors to Ilir's room had closed. Hermione and the girls couldn't hear anything else.

Hermione turned to Ginny. She asked, "Ginny do you fancy a drink? The pub in the hotel stays open until 4:00 am."

Always one for mischief. Ginny had replied, "Yes, I do fancy a drink. Personally. I hope this drink doesn't get either of us killed."

Hermione laughed. "Ginny please. How will a drink get us killed? Wizards are too busy getting their shite in order to even notice we've gone." Ginny laughed. She knew Draco was not going to take this well.

Draco had banged the door to Ilir's room open and gone back to his and Hermione's room. Ilir was hot on Draco's heels. He had followed Draco back to the room.

When the coast was clear Hermione and Ginny ran to the elevators. Instead of going to the pub they had gone to the top floor. They figured there was less of a chance of anyone finding them at the Skye Restaurant.

Hermione and Ginny sat watching the breathtaking view when a very handsome wizard came over to their table. He introduced himself. "I'm Francisco. May I buy you ladies a drink?"

Ginny said, "Nice to meet you Francisco. A drink would be lovely." Hermione held up her wedding band.

Francisco smiled. He said, "We can have a good time. Your husband will think you are in the pool."

Hermione smiled. She said, "Really? Brazilian hospitality is so warm."

In the back of her mind Hermione was thinking. You haven't met my husband. The last place he'd think I'd be would be the pool.

Ginny kicked Hermione under the table. Draco was headed their way.

Ginny had put her hand on Francisco's sleeve. She asked, "Are you going to get that drink?" Francisco had smiled and headed for the bar. Francisco thought he had lucked up on two British witches who wanted a good _Brazilian_ time.

Draco reached their table. He took a deep breath and asked, "Did you have enough to drink? Was it something rare and unusual? I mean something other than the fifty million drinks we have on the bar in our room?"

Hermione completely ignored what Draco had said. She said, "Draco love. You're still up."

Ginny was staring out the window.

Draco looked at Ginny. He sniped, "And you're encouraging her. Hermione is a married woman. She doesn't need to be running around unescorted."

Ginny got up. She appeared to want to hex Draco. Instead she said "Goodnight Hermione. See you later on." Ginny swept right by Francisco. He headed back to Hermione and Ginny's table. Francisco made it his business to go elsewhere when he saw the look on Draco's face.

Draco asked. "Did you lie to me Hermione?" You said, "I'm going to the girls room. Did you purposely lie to me?"

Hermione answered, "No Draco I did not purposely lie to you. Once I got to the girls room I felt like having a drink. Ginny tagged along so I wouldn't be alone."

Hermione was panicking. This had gone all wrong. She didn't want a confrontation with Draco. She was supposed to be giving him his comeuppance. It had gone all wrong. She had boxed herself into a corner. She looked liked the arse.

Hermione said, "I'm through with my drink. Do you want to go back to the room?"

Draco stood up. He took and held her waist until they reached the hotel room. They didn't speak. Draco had headed directly into the bathroom as soon as Hermione was safely inside their room.

Hermione couldn't stop kicking herself. In he heat of the moment she had done something just as stupid as Draco. Hermione knew she had to get things settled before they'd gone too far.

Hermione knocked on the bathroom door. Draco didn't answer. She knocked again. Draco called out, "Are you checking to see if I have a witch in here? I don't. I'm in the shower."

Hermione knew she deserved that.

When Draco came out Hermione said, "I owe you an apology."

Draco was visibly upset. He asked, "What for? You're a grown witch. You can do whatever you like. Why let something as insignificant as a husband stop you?"

Hermione was hurt. She asked, "Why would you say something like that? You are implying I would do something behind your back. That hurts Draco."

Draco turned to look at Hermione. He asked, "Do you think you hurt any differently than I do? Do you think because I'm a big, strong wizard it doesn't hurt when my wife mentions infidelity? Will our marriage be that of tit for tat? You do something when you feel I've done something. I won't live that way Hermione. I love you but I won't live that way. Perhaps I rushed you. Perhaps we've moved too fast."

Hermione whispered, "Draco. I love you. I'm really new at this marriage thing. I did a stupid thing tonight. Whether I wanted a drink or not. I should have remained inside the room. You're right. I was aggravated and I tried to aggravate you. I'm sorry. To answer your other questions. You didn't rush me. I wanted to marry you. Our marriage will not be one of tit for tat. I know you hurt just like I hurt. We are both human. We are going to make errors. We're going to make mistakes. I made two huge mistakes tonight. I'm asking you to forgive me."

Draco came across the room. He grabbed Hermione in his arms. He whispered, "I love you baby. I'm a big, strong wizard but It scares me that you have the capability to hurt me. No one but my mother has ever had that ability. I know you love me. I know I love you. We'll just have to keep talking it out and trusting each other."

Draco had more to say. "There are two more things I need you too know. One. I used to do the very same thing Ilir and Blaise have done. In fact, most of the time Blaise was with me. Two. I am now a married man with all the love, comfort and sex I could ever want. I don't need to do stupid things. Hermione. My love. All that shite was then. You and I are now. Don't ever lump me in with what other wizards do."

Draco plowed on. "I will say this. My first and biggest mistake was not speaking up when Ilir and Blaise brought the witches to the table. Both Ilir and Blaise were wrong. I don't begrudge them their fun but this wasn't a singles grab a slag weekend. This was our wedding. They could have kept their dicks under a little tighter control. It's one thing to chase a shag. It is another thing entirely to put it in the faces of friends and family. A witch is left to think only one thing. If one wizard does it when given the chance, they all must do it when given the chance. Which is not at all true. Just because you witches think it, doesn't make it true."

Hermione had murmured, "I know that Draco."

Draco cheeked, "I think we may need to get you a hobby. We need to keep your mind away from the things you think I might be doing. How about we make a baby?"

Hermione had laughed. "We don't need a baby right away. We need to breathe. We need to be with each other without constraints. I want to give you lots of children. I just don't want to give them to you right now."

Draco laughed and pulled his wife in close. "Yes, sweetie. How nice would it be for you to walk down the aisle in May with a lovely, huge stomach. Imagine how many papers your stomach would sell."

Hermione slapped him across the arm. She looked at her husband. She saw the smokiness seep into his eyes. Hermione felt Draco's erection poking into her. She heard the hoarseness seeping into his voice. Her husband wanted her. Hermione was ready. It was time for her wizard to take her to bed. It was time she and Draco shagged each other senseless.

Draco had slipped Hermione's red sheath off. He took the time to gently remover her bra and knickers. When Hermione was naked Draco had spread her legs wide. He used both hands to spread her slit. He worked the outside of the nether lips. He stroked and caressed until Hermione's clit was standing up straight. Draco gently licked around it. He put his tongue inside his wife. She begged him to lick her clit. Draco knew it would be too intense if he touched Hermione's clit right then. Draco had backed off a little. As soon as Hermione relaxed a little Draco put his entire mouth over her pussy. He had sucked and licked Hermione into an orgasm so intense she had doubled up. She had been panting and asking for more. Draco asked, "Are you ready for me baby?" Hermione had only whimpered. Draco turned Hermione over and brought her to her knees. Then he plunged into his pussy from the back. Hermione bucked back while Draco thrust forward. Draco felt his orgasm coming. He reached around to flick her clit. That flick took Hermione over the edge. She climaxed just as Draco climaxed. After a few ragged breaths, they had both fallen over onto the bed.

Draco whispered, "I love you witch. You have me enchanted." Hermione replied, "I hope to keep you enchanted for the rest of our lives." They had snuggled in for a short nap.

Draco had kissed Hermione awake at 9:00. He was already dressed. He teased her. "Get your perfect arse up. Our friends and our breakfast order will be arriving within the hour." Hermione had dragged herself to the shower.

Hermione hadn't been dressed for a good five minutes when the staff had appeared at the door with breakfast. The staff arranged the breakfast on the table by the window. It was an amazing set up. One by one all their friends had appeared at the door.

The breakfast included coffee with milk, French bread with butter, ham, turkey, queijo, canjica, and papaya. It was lovely. Everybody dug in. Everybody ate their fill. Initially, Draco had turned up his nose at the food. By the time he had a taste of everything, Draco had been raving about how good the food was. Hermione had looked at her husband in amazement. She wondered what he ate when he was in Brazil on business.

While they were eating Draco reminded everyone to turn in the translators. He made sure all the translators were turned in and returned to hotel staff before breakfast was over. Draco also used breakfast time as the opportunity to remind their friends about the port keys.

Hermione sat eating her breakfast when Blaise and Ilir asked if they could have a word. Draco noticed his two mates approach his wife. He didn't comment. Blaise and Ilir apologized to Hermione. They admitted they had been wrong to bring outsiders into what was really a family affair.

Hermione wanted to slap the both of them. They had caused a rift between her and Draco. But she hadn't. She had accepted their apologies with one caveat. If they ever tried to get Draco tied up in their bullshite she would be allowed to hex each one of them. Blaise and Ilir had laughed. Hermione said, "You may think I'm joking. Get Draco tied up in your bullshite again and I'll be showing you the business end of my wand."

Neither man cracked a smile. They knew Hermione meant every word she said.

Ginny and Hermione had a chance to sit down and talk. Ginny stated, "I love California but I also want to be able to come home to friends. I don't want any animosity between me and Harry. I know Ron has torn his arse with Harry. I don't want to be lumped in with him. I really tried to apologize for Ron's disgusting behavior but Harry wouldn't hear it."

Hermione said, "Ron has brought it all on himself. That has nothing to do with you. You are always welcome."

Ginny replied, "I'm not welcome in Harry's house."

Hermione responded, "I can't answer for Harry. You need to go speak to him."

Ginny agreed with Hermione. She needed to speak to Harry.

Hermione suggested, "If you don't get to speak to Harry today. Send him an owl. It might be easier to put your thoughts in a letter. Just remember. If you want to come home. You'll have a place with Draco and me." Ginny had raised her eyebrows but hadn't commented.

Draco walked over to rub Hermione's shoulders. He asked, "Ready to go home baby?" Hermione replied, "I am. This has been nice but I'm ready to go home."

Draco kissed Hermione's nose. He quipped, "The Daily Prophet is going to have a field day if they find out about our Bonding."

Hermione laughed. "What do you mean if? Rita Skeeter is probably flying somewhere outside among the purple coraltrees spying on everyone. By the time we get home we will have already been old news." They both laughed.

Draco surprised Hermione. He had called attention. Everyone in the room stopped what he or she had been doing. When the room was silent Draco cheeked, "I'll need you all to leave. I want to get one last Brazil shag with my wife."

Hermione turned brick red. She shouted, "Keep eating. My husband has gotten me mixed up with his other wife."

There had been a lot of catcalls and whooping but nobody left the room. Hermione gave Draco a whack across the arm. He had pulled her into a deep kiss. He whispered in Hermione's ear. "There was always the chance it would work."

It was time for them to be getting themselves together to return to Britain. Brazil had been lovely. It was now time for them to get ready to go home.

About 11:30 one of the hotel staff dropped off the wedding photos. Hermione and Draco had stopped what they were doing to look at them. The photos were gorgeous. They were everything Hermione and Draco had hoped they would be. Everyone still left in the room clamored to see the photos. After her friends got a good look, Hermione had shrunk the photos so they would fit in her bag. Hermione promised she would duplicate the photos when they got home and send a set to everyone who had come to Brazil.

Draco told Hermione, "I have to run out to see Claudio before we go. I need to make arrangements for next week. If I have to come back to Brazil I want everything tidy."

Hermione kissed her husband. She murmured, "Hurry back my love." Draco gave a shout out to all the friends remaining in the room. "See you guys at home." All the remaining friends had shouted their thanks and their goodbyes to Draco.

Blaise and Ilir were not among them.

Hermione had everything packed and ready. She was getting a little nervous. Their portkey was leaving at 3:30. It was 3:00 and Draco hadn't returned. Hermione started pacing. She knew it would be hours or possibly days before they would be able to arrange another portkey if they missed this one.

The hotel room door opened. There he was. Her one and only. Her husband. Right on time. Draco strode across the floor. He picked his wife up in the air and said, "I missed you baby."

Hermione cheeked, "You may have missed me but I thought we would miss the portkey."

Draco smiled. "I see you still doubt me." He pulled Hermione into his arms and they shared an intense kiss.

Hermione and Draco still needed to apparate to the portkey point. Draco grabbed his wife by the hand. With one last look around they headed downstairs.

Hermione and Draco made it with time to spare. They had enough time to pick up a few souvenirs. Hermione was thinking of Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Minerva and Narcissa. The souvenirs were tokens of her respect for them. Nothing big. Nothing showy. Just tokens of Hermione and Draco's respect.

Hermione and Draco were home by 7:30 pm their time. They had apparated from the London portkey office directly to Draco's flat. It was really good to be home. It didn't take them long to get Draco unpacked.

Hermione asked, "Do you want to come to my flat while I unpack?" Draco didn't say anything for a moment. Hermione thought he hadn't heard her. She started to repeat the question.

Draco had interrupted. He said, "We have to make a decision. We're married. After tonight there shouldn't be a my flat or a your flat. There is only one flat. Our flat.

Hermione had smiled. "You're right husband. Your flat is bigger. We'll stay here until you buy me a house. Right now. I still have a flat. I'm going there to collect some clothing and necessaries. I'll be back shortly."

Draco smiled. He said, "You're not going anywhere without me. I'll come along to help you. While we're there we should see if the bed works the same for married people as it does for single people."

Hermione had giggled. Her husband was a complete maniac when it came to sex with her. Draco wanted her anywhere and anytime. Hermione loved this about him. She felt the same exact way. She wanted sex with her wizard whenever he entered her space. She thought, good thing I'm disciplined. Otherwise we would be shagging anywhere, everywhere and at any time.

Draco ran his fingers through her hair. He asked, Ready to make the trip Granger? We need to get back here to get some sleep. Draco had winked at her.

Hermione knew exactly what her husband was thinking. She replied, "Wink all you want. When we get back here someone's husband isn't getting sex. We're going to cuddle."

Draco grinned, "Really Granger? Cutting me off already? We'll see. Before this night is over you'll be begging me to stick this big dick in you."

Hermione had broken out in a howl. She laughed so hard she had to go to the bathroom. When she came back into the room Draco grabbed her from behind. He kissed her ears and neck. Draco had taunted, "Laugh yourself silly. You're going to be begging me to make love to you. Just you watch witch."

Hermione turned in his arms. She rubbed up against her husband. She put her hands between Draco's legs. He already had a blazing erection. Hermione had replied, "We'll see who does the begging. Come on husband. Let's go to my old flat to get my things."

With that, Draco and Hermione Malfoy headed for the floo.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter notes:

Sorting out flats. Nostalgia hits Hermione. Sending off souvenirs. Visiting Narcissa in France. An annoying Frenchman. Blaise waxes philosophical.

**Nods to Dramione. Humor/Fluff/Anxiety/Drama. Enjoy. **

**Be aware. Rated M for language and romantic interludes. **

**My apologies for the dismal French but here it is and there you are:**

"Il est temps de faire l'amour?" It's time to make love?

"Nous vous verrons au diner." We'll see you at dinner.

_**Scream like a girl **_is a running joke of a sexual nature between Draco and Hermione

**Previously on Friendly Interference: chapter 6**

Draco smiled. He said, "You're not going anywhere without me. I'll come along to help you. While we're there we should see if the bed works the same for married people as it does for single people."

Hermione had giggled. Her husband was a complete maniac when it came to sex with her. Draco wanted her anywhere and anytime. Hermione loved that about him. She felt the same exact way. Hermione wanted sex with her wizard whenever he entered her space. She thought, good thing I'm disciplined. Otherwise we would be shagging anywhere, everywhere and at any time.

Draco ran his fingers through her hair. He asked, Ready to make the trip Granger? We need to get back here to get some sleep. Draco winked at her.

Hermione knew exactly what her husband was thinking. She replied, "Wink all you want. When we get back someone isn't getting sex. We're going to cuddle."

Draco grinned, "Really Granger? Cutting me off already? We'll see. Before this night is over you'll be begging me to stick this big dick in you."

Hermione had broken out in a howl. She laughed so hard she had to go to the bathroom. When she came back into the room Draco grabbed her from behind. He kissed her ears and neck.

He taunted, "Laugh yourself silly. You're going to be begging me to make love to you. Just you watch witch."

Hermione turned in Draco's arms. She rubbed up against him and put her hands between Draco's legs. He already had a blazing erection.

Hermione replied, "We'll see who does the begging. Come on husband. Let's go to my old flat to get my things."

With that, Mr. Draco and Mrs. Hermione Malfoy headed for the floo.

**Friendly Interference: chapter 7**

When Draco and Hermione stepped out of the floo, a feeling of melancholy immediately washed over Hermione. All sorts of memories washed over her. It was as if her flat knew she would soon be leaving it for good. Hermione didn't even have to look around. The memories came rushing at her as though through a kaleidoscope.

Hermione remembered: She had sat in that farthest kitchen chair crying. She had cried because a drunk Ron Weasley tried to make her prove her love for him. She had cried because Ron had called her cold and unfeeling. She had sat in that other chair for hours staring at nothing after Ron told her he wanted to move on. Hermione had cried because she didn't think she would ever find a wizard who loved her. Looking back. She had cried a lot. Nobody knew how much she cried. Not even Ginny. Hermione kept most things between herself and her apartment walls.

Hermione remembered: Harry had stood in the middle of this living room explaining to her how he felt about Seana. Hermione had stood toe to toe with Harry telling him he belonged with Ginny. Harry had told her in no uncertain terms she didn't run his life. He reminded her he was a grown wizard who was extending to her the courtesy of being involved in his life. If she didn't like his choice then the hell with her. Harry had actually screamed she should fucking get over herself. She and Harry hadn't spoken for a month after that blowout. She ended up apologizing to Harry. It had taken her a little time to come to terms with the fact she couldn't control Harry's life. They weren't sixteen anymore. No one needed her to keep them alive. That time in their lives was long over. Harry could love whomever made him happy. Seana was that witch. Not Ginny.

Hermione remembered: How she and Ginny would sit for hours reminiscing, sharing stories and dreaming about finding their life wizard. The pain Ginny had gone through when Harry told her he didn't love her.

Hermione remembered: Sitting on that exact couch while her yet undeclared lover comforted her over hateful things Ron had said. Draco had been so gentle with her that night. Yet it hadn't gone past comforting a friend. Apparently, that was the night Harry and Ilir had started their game of _friendly interference_.

She and Draco had slept together in her bed. She had given Draco one of her best blowjobs in that bedroom. She, Seana and Lucia had jumped around this very living room the night Hermione had gotten engaged.

Then the memories stopped as abruptly as they had started.

Hermione took a look around her flat. Hermione was at a crossroads. A good crossroads. Her single life was over. Hermione had found her life wizard and he turned out to be Draco Malfoy. How amazing was that? After all they'd put each other through at Hogwarts and during the war. She and Draco had grown up and fallen in love with each other. They were moving into the future as husband and wife.

Even though the future was bright, Hermione was finding it a little hard to put paid to the past. Tears had come unbidden to Hermione's eyes. Draco had pulled her close. He said, "We are moving forward together my love. I'll never let go of you. I'll never let anything hurt you. You are fretting over past memories. We'll make much better memories of our own"

Hermione had snuggled into Draco's shoulder. She whispered, "It's a little scary letting go of all I've known as a single witch. Be that as it may. I'm more than ready to be your wife. I'm ready to love you and be in love with you forever."

They gave each other a quick kiss before gathering the items Hermione would be taking with her to their shared flat.

Hermione told Draco, "I'm going to take a few days off work to get the flat cleaned out and prepared for sale. Kingsley and Adrian have authorized me to take any time I need."

Draco replied, "I know."

Hermione had initially been surprised by Draco's reply. On second thought Hermione realized Draco must have addressed some part of his plans with Kingsley beforehand.

Hermione grinned at her husband. "You sneak."

Draco laughed and replied, "It's pretty hard to keep anything from you without help."

It hadn't taken them very long to gather the things together. They were back in their shared flat within the hour.

There were certain things which bothered Hermione. She and Draco were starting their lives together in this flat. They would be there until they found a home. Hermione wanted things crisp and tidy. Hermione had two requests for her new husband.

She asked, "Will you get us a new couch for the living room and a new bed for our bedroom?"

Draco immediately took Hermione's meaning. He told her, "I'll have it done first thing tomorrow. No worries." Hermione said, "Thank you."

While Hermione was putting her things away her eyes had landed on the wedding photos. Hermione pulled out the photos and she and Draco looked at them together. They began to discuss the best way to announce their marriage. Draco announced, "I'll get it done. The reporters and photographers who covered our engagement announcement did a spot on job. I'll see if they are available."

Draco jumped up. He said, "I've just remembered. I haven't spoken to mother since we got engaged. Mother knows about the engagement. I was getting things together in such a hurry I didn't have a chance to tell her my plans for the wedding in Brazil. I'll need to speak to her before we make any announcement."

Hermione had stood up and hugged Draco from behind. She remarked, "Calm down my love. I'm sure she'll understand."

Hermione remembered the souvenirs she had purchased. She got up from the couch to get them out of her bag. Hermione had picked an amazing, burnished gold, antique silk shawl for Narcissa. When Hermione showed it to Draco he had grabbed her and kissed her on the lips. He declared, "My wonderful, thoughtful, beautiful wife. Thank you. Mother will be so happy we thought of her."

Draco explained, "Mother is thrilled with our engagement. Six months ago I literally had to stop mother from coming to England to talk to you. Mother could not believe you weren't interested in me when I was dying over you. She is far worse than Harry and Ilir when it comes to romantic interference. Mrs. Malfoy. You and I are going to the South of France. I'll owl mother to expect us."

Hermione had been surprised times two. She replied, "First. I can't believe Narcissa feels that warmly towards me. Second. We just came back from Brazil. I can't take off again."

Draco said, "Mother is a completely different witch. Since Lucius died, she has let the old, hateful ways fall to the wayside. She respects your brilliance and courage. She is happy to be getting you as a daughter."

"Regarding the trip to France. Of course you can take off again. It's been authorized by Kingsley and Adrian has signed off on it. They can't go back on their word now."

Draco continued, "Besides. If it is the time factor which worries you, I have an international floo connection to France which lands directly in my maisonnette. We can be there and back in a day if necessary. I haven't used that particular floo connection in so long I'll need to check with the Ministry to see if they've kept it active."

Draco explained, "The maisonnette is a small house in the back gardens set up specifically for my use. Mother actually set it up for privacy reasons. She has been keeping company with a French Aristocrat wizard named Remy Bazinet. Mother and I have agreed. It is awkward for a grown wizard to floo directly into their main house. Even if the grown wizard is her son."

Hermione had started to sputter. Draco had shushed Hermione with a kiss. He commanded, "Send an owl to Kingsley and Adrian. Request time off for Monday through Thursday. I cannot envision a problem. If it becomes a problem. Quit. I will buy you your own business which you can start from the ground up."

Hermione had been astounded. She remarked, "I will not quit my career. I should be able to get the time off. This means I will have to work doubly hard to have a plan in place when I enter my new position in two weeks."

Draco kissed her neck. He said, "You can do anything when you put your mind to it." He pulled Hermione onto his lap and cheeked, "Maybe we should just keep everything packed. If the Ministry gives you any shite you can travel with me as my…as my…as my wife."

Hermione threatened to give Draco a right smart jinxing if he didn't stop being so cheeky. Draco had grinned but remained silent. Hermione's wand could be fast and deadly when she wanted it to be. Better he be safe than sorry.

Draco and Hermione decided to ask Harry if they could make their wedding announcement from his ballroom. They sent Harry an owl which came back at 10:30 pm. Harry had given a resounding yes. Draco said, "Harry is fine with us using his ballroom to make the announcement on Thursday." Hermione had grinned.

Hermione had wrapped the souvenirs for Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and Minerva. She asked Draco to owl them off when he was out. Draco said, "Of course. I'll see to the souvenirs."

"If all goes as planned, we will be stepping into the South of France by 1:30 pm or 2:00 pm at the latest. Depending on circumstances we may spend at least one night."

Hermione accepted the fact she would be going to the South of France. She was very nervous about the outcome. It's true Narcissa knew Draco was engaged to her. It's true Narcissa had sent her blessings. The worrying part was Narcissa's reaction to the fact she and Draco had already married. Hopefully, Narcissa would be pacified with the thought of a formal wedding next May.

A stray thought passed through Hermione's head. I hope the wizarding world doesn't think we had to get married because we're pregnant. A Malfoy shotgun wedding. Lucius would have died on the spot if he wasn't already dead. Hermione giggled to herself.

That night neither Hermione nor Draco begged for any sex. The closest either of them got to sex was Draco's hand innocently between Hermione's thighs. They both had fallen asleep almost as soon as their heads hit the pillow.

The very first thing in the morning Hermione had sent an owl to Adrian requesting Monday through Thursday off. Adrian authorized the days off. He also reminded Hermione that her new position went into effect in two weeks.

Hermione had chafed a bit at Adrian's reminder. However, she recognized that as Head of her previous position, Adrian had a duty to ensure she was ready to move up.

Draco had left early to get everything done. He had sent an early owl to his mother advising that they would be coming through sometime that afternoon.

By 10:00 am, the delivery-pick up service, Moving By Magic had been in and out. They had delivered a lovely white couch and a gorgeous bed almost the size of the bedroom.

With Hermione's permission, Moving By Magic had vanished the old items. They had explained to Hermione how their system worked. Items they picked up would be cleaned and given to any magical family who had the need for them. If there was no need within the magical community proper. The items would be given to Squibs. Hermione had been excited by their procedures. She used her wand to stick their card to the fridge. A business with those ethics deserved to be shouted about.

Their way of doing business had put a buzz in Hermione's head relative to her new position. She couldn't pin it down but she felt something about this company would fit right into her plans. Hermione jotted down several notes about the company in her outline.

Hermione used her free time to make numerous duplicates of the wedding photos. She put them up as packets to be given out at the announcement. The duplication process was tedious but Hermione had completed the packets quite rapidly.

Draco owled Hermione from the Ministry. He shared his results with her.

His international floo line to the maisonnette was indeed still active.

The owner of the Daily Prophet was intrigued. He gladly accepted the appointment to show up at Harry Potter's house on Thursday. Draco had set the appointment for 5:30 so everyone who had been in Brazil with them would be able to attend.

Draco had owled informal invitations to the rest of their friends inviting them to be present when he and Hermione made their announcement.

He had mailed off the souvenirs to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and Minerva as well.

Everything had gone swimmingly. Draco arrived back home by 11:30 with everything accomplished.

Just as Draco landed in the living room an international owl appeared at the window. Hermione brought the owl inside and fed him a treat. The owl waited for an answer. It was a message from Claudio. Claudio apologized for intruding but he needed Draco to return to Brazil for several important investment strategy meetings. Draco replied he would be in Brazil by Friday afternoon.

Draco sent an owl to the portkey office. He applied for the first available portkey to Brazil on Friday. He remarked to Hermione, "This portkey business may be a tad easier once you are in charge." Hermione had slapped him across the arm saying, "channels my dear husband. There are channels."

Draco cheeked, "Only until you restructure." Grinning he grabbed his wife for a steamy kiss. He whispered in her ear, "I haven't forgotten how you shafted me out of sex last night. I want hot sex with my wife. Now." Hermione laughed.

Draco sighed, "I was getting lots of sex. Fantastic, hot sex before we got married. You made me scream like a girl. Now I'm getting nothing. What does this mean Mrs. Malfoy?"

Hermione laughed out loud saying, "Could we concentrate on you going back to Brazil?"

Draco had already explained to Hermione he would probably need to return to Brazil. Even though she knew it might happen. Hermione was still a little sad her husband would be leaving her alone so soon.

Draco took his wife in his arms. He remarked, "Once my business in Brazil is finalized I will be under your feet and you'll be under my body for the rest of my life." Draco kissed Hermione on the forehead. She had wrapped her arms around Draco and replied, " I hope so."

Draco said, "Let's pack and shrink so we can go."

At 1:00 pm Britain time (2:00 pm France), Hermione and Draco stepped out into the floo room of Draco's maisonnette. Draco led Hermione through to the bedroom. Draco had oversimplified when he implied the house was small. It was small when compared to Malfoy Manor. Otherwise, it was as large as the home Hermione had grown up in. Hermione loved the furnishings and décor. She loved the house.

Hermione envisioned her and Draco, Theo and Lucia and Harry and Seana spending time here. Hermione had been ecstatic. In a matter of a week Hermione had found not one but two vacation destinations she and the girls could visit.

Their bedroom was huge. There was a large platter of sandwiches and fruit on a table.

Hermione and Draco pulled out the clothes they brought with them and put them away.

Draco called out, "Major." Major appeared grinning and bowing. Draco told Major to inform his mother he and Hermione had arrived and would be coming to the main house shortly.

Hermione pulled out the wedding photo packet and the souvenir shawl to take with them to the main house. Hermione said, "I'm going to take a quick shower and change into something a little more appropriate."

Draco tried to grab her as she walked by. Hermione had ducked out of his reach. She chided, "No you don't Mr. Malfoy. We won't be shagging until we've properly told your mother we are married and maybe not even then."

Draco replied, "I can abide by your terms of not shagging until we've told mother we are married. After that. We will be shagging. We are in our private house. We can do what we like."

Hermione didn't answer. She knew. Even if she had to cast a cover spell over her vagina, she wasn't shagging Draco anywhere near the vicinity of Narcissa Malfoy. Hermione had no intention of being caught ass over elbows by Narcissa or anyone else for that matter..

When Hermione came out of the bathroom Draco had gone right in. They dressed semi formal. Hermione handed the wedding photos and the souvenirs to Draco. They had proceeded to the main house. Hermione and Draco could have apparated the short distance but they decided to walk. The walk was very much worth it. The gardens were magnificent.

When they reached the main house the door was opened by an elderly house elf. He bowed to Draco and Hermione and led them through to the drawing room.

Both Remy and Narcissa stood when Draco and Hermione entered the room. Draco brought Hermione over to Narcissa. He kissed his mother and had shaken hands with Remy.

Draco presented Hermione to both his mother and Remy. Remy was very excited to meet the brilliant and beautiful brains of the Golden Trio. Narcissa let a brief smile play about her lips as she said, "Remy has been excited to meet you since we received Draco's message."

Remy had taken Hermione's arm and led her to a seat. Draco sat next to his mother. Major appeared with tea. He bowed low to Narcissa and Remy. Narcissa remarked, "Major. We haven't seen you around in a good while." Major bowed to her again. He left the tea and popped out.

Draco sat his tea down on the table in front of him. He stood up and beckoned Hermione. With Hermione at his side, Draco informed his mother he and Hermione had been Bonded the previous Saturday at the Hotel Unique in Sao Paulo, Brazil.

Hermione had prepared herself for some big Malfoy explosion. Instead. She found herself wrapped in Narcissa's arms listening to a chorus of congratulations. Narcissa had been beaming when she kissed Hermione on the cheek. Narcissa admitted, "I've been told The Hotel Unique is a lovely place although I've never been." Narcissa had continued to beam.

Then came hugs and cheek kisses from Remy. As Remy offered his congratulations, Hermione thought, I do not like this wizard. She had hurriedly brushed the thought aside. Hermione wanted to keep her mean spirit locked inside. This was not the time or place to make quick judgments.

Draco had passed the wedding photos and the shawl to Narcissa. Narcissa seemed pleased with the shawl and thought the photos were beautiful.

For a moment Narcissa had choked up as much as a Malfoy could. She admonished, "I should have been there. My only son was Bonded for Life and I wasn't there."

Draco hurriedly explained there would be a formal wedding in May. Narcissa lost all sadness. She'd come right back to a pushy Malfoy. She commanded, "It will be a magnificent wedding. I know all the finest people. Hermione will not have to do anything except tell me her color scheme"

Draco had looked at Hermione and raised his eyebrows. Hermione smiled. She would discuss this with Draco later. Nobody, this included Narcissa Malfoy, would be hijacking any part of her wedding if she didn't want the help.

Narcissa had walked across the floor to gently grasp Hermione by the elbow. Narcissa led Hermione out into the hall. Narcissa smiled. She asked, "Do I have a grandchild on the way?"

Hermione almost laughed. However, she did blush deeply. Hermione had looked firmly into Narcissa's eyes and replied, "No Narcissa. We are not pregnant." Narcissa had smiled. She guided Hermione back to the drawing room.

This go round. Hermione had raised her eyebrows at Draco.

Remy somehow got seated next to Hermione again. Twice Remy had put his hands on Hermione's hair to push it back over her shoulder. The second time he touched her hair Hermione had made an excuse to get up. She asked to be shown to the bathroom.

Draco rose up. He took her by the waist and started to lead her to a bathroom. Hermione had stopped him. She huffed, "I don't need to use the bathroom. I wanted to get away from Remy."

Draco laughed. He said, "Remy is harmless. He is a typical French aristocrat. He is _demonstrative_." Hermione had huffed again, "Well I don't want him to get demonstrative with me. I have a husband for that."

Draco laughed. He quipped, "Please bear with me love. We'll have dinner and breakfast with Remy and mother. Then we will leave." Hermione nodded her assent.

When they got back to the drawing room Narcissa was gazing at the wedding photos. She had already mounted one of the largest photos on the mantle shelf. Her eyes were glistening. She murmured, "You two are so beautiful together."

Draco had stepped forward to hug his mother. He beckoned Hermione forward where they enjoyed a three way hug with Narcissa.

After the hug, Draco told Narcissa he and Hermione were going back to the maisonnette. He requested Narcissa send Major for them when dinner was ready.

Remy had given Draco a smarmy leer. He questioned, "Il est temps de faire l'amour?" Hermione felt herself turning beet red. Hermione understood and spoke French fluently. She had started to respond. Draco had put his hand on her arm then replied, "Nous vous verrons au diner." Draco kept a tight hold on Hermione. If he let go Hermione might hex Remy.

When they got back to their little house Draco had laughed at Hermione. He said, "You should have seen your face." Hermione smiled but she wasn't happy. She didn't think she would ever get used to French ways. They were so casual about many things.

Draco had nuzzled her neck. He said, "Forget Remy love. Concentrate on your husband. Come here and give me some of that thing." Hermione responded, "That thing will remain covered up Malfoy. I've told you. We won't be shagging with Narcissa around." Draco grabbed her and kissed her on the mouth. Hermione kissed him back. When they pulled apart Draco grumbled, "Time for a cold shower."

Hermione told him she would make it up to him. Draco was annoyed. He had retorted, "This one time I'll accept you don't want me to make love to you around mother. This is the first time and the last time. Mother isn't in the next room. We are married. We have every right to shag each other senseless. I love you and being around you makes my dick hard. If I need release I expect it to come from my wife not a shower."

Until that moment Hermione hadn't realized how she had sounded. Draco was right on all counts. She had called him, "Draco, sweetheart." He had turned from the bathroom door. His erection was full out and leaking onto his boxers. Hermione stood up and removed her dress. Draco had stood there watching her. Hermione crossed the room. She asked, "Are you going to just stand there husband or are you going to get us both satisfied?"

Without a word Draco vanished Hermione's bra and knickers with one wave of the wand. He carried her over to the bed. Draco apologized for being harsh. Hermione shushed him.

Draco groaned, "Baby, I need you. I need to be inside you." With that he had placed himself at Hermione's entrance and entered with one sharp thrust. Hermione had screamed as he entered. It had been forceful but tantalizing. Hermione wrapped her legs as high up on Draco's back as they would go. She had caught his stroke immediately. After only several strokes Draco moaned, "I'm sorry baby. I can't hold it. I'm almost there. Come with me. Give that pussy to me." As Draco spoke Hermione felt her orgasm approaching. She had whispered, "Go on baby. I'm right there." At Hermione's words Draco had moaned, "You've fucking enchanted me Granger." Then he was at his orgasm and over. Hermione had been right behind him. She had cum as Draco whispered in her ear.

They were both floating in sexual ecstasy. They had shagged so hard every nerve ending in their bodies refused to be still. All they could do was lay there and breathe until their nerve endings went quiet.

When they could move Draco had laid his head on Hermione's shoulder. He repeated, "I love you so much Granger. You have me enchanted. I will kill for you and I will die for you." Hermione had run her fingers through his hair. She had whispered, "You're not the only one who has been enchanted Malfoy. And in case you hadn't noticed my name is Malfoy not Granger." Draco had retorted, "I still like the way Granger rolls off my tongue."

They had taken a short nap and finished their showers when Major appeared. He bowed and announced, "Dinner will be served in one hour." With a pop he disappeared.

Hermione mentioned how brightly Major always smiled at her. Draco brushed his lips across Hermione's shoulder and responded, "Major knew what you meant to me before I knew. Because I loved you. Major has loved you from that first Saturday you turned up at the flat. You have a house elf friend for life. Hermione smiled. She hoped Major wouldn't try to wait on her hand and foot. Hermione had sighed, "Elf rights was a battle for another day." Draco chuckled.

Hermione and Draco talked about looking for a home. They didn't know if they wanted to stay close to London or move farther out. It was decided they would see what was available and in what areas before making any decisions. Draco said, "We don't have to find one right this minute. Our flat will be satisfactory until May. We have plenty of time. As an afterthought Draco mentioned they could have Malfoy Manor done over from top to bottom. The manor was just sitting there empty." Hermione let that pass by. They could discuss the manor at home.

Draco had just pulled Hermione into a sexy kiss when Major popped in to announce dinner. Hermione and Draco straightened up their clothing and apparated to the main house.

Dinner was just being laid out as Draco and Hermione came through the doors. Dinner started out pretty uneventful. Narcissa held sway with her talk of the upcoming Malfoy wedding.

Draco remarked to Narcissa, "We are going to leave a little earlier than expected."

Hermione could feel herself going red. Draco had his hand on the inside of her upper thigh while he was talking.

Draco continued, "There are matters I need to attend to before I go back to Brazil." Draco had moved his hand higher up Hermione's thigh. By this time Hermione was beet red.

Narcissa asked, "Will you be all alone Hermione?" Hermione replied, "I plan to use the time to finalize the plans for my new position. I won't be alone. I have witch friends who will keep me company. I also have Major who will watch over me." Narcissa nodded.

Major who had been serving food had turned and bowed to Hermione. Draco chuckled. Major was smitten with Hermione. Draco wouldn't ever have to worry about Hermione's safety or well being.

Draco had his hand between Hermione's legs. He was rubbing her over her clothes. Hermione turned to look at Draco who had his eyes on his plate. She leaned in and whispered, "If you don't stop right this minute I'll throw you across this table and shag you on top of the dinner." Draco laughed so hard he had to excuse himself from the table.

Narcissa raised her eyebrows but didn't comment. Remy gave Hermione a wink. Draco came back to the table and apologized, "My apologies. Hermione made a private remark which stuck me as funny."

Remy said, "We understand. Especially when her husband can't keep his hands out of her lap."

Hermione choked back laughter. Draco patted her on the back while he ignored Remy.

Remy continued, "This must have been very funny. What was it you said Hermione?"

Draco interrupted, "It was private Remy. We'll let it go at that?"

"But we all want to share in the funny joke." Remarked Remy.

Hermione looked directly at Remy. She replied, "If you must know."

Draco cut her off. He growled, "Hermione."

Hermione had grown tired of Remy and his Innuendo Francaise. She said, "I told my husband if he didn't get his hand from between my legs I would throw him across the table and shag him on top of the dinner." Hermione then picked up her fork and had continued to eat.

Narcissa had burst out laughing as did Remy. Narcissa looked directly at Hermione and replied, "Good for you Hermione. Malfoy men can sometimes be overpowering. They need a witch who has power in her own right. If you take my meaning."

Without looking up Hermione replied, "I'm pretty overpowering myself." Draco had called a halt to the conversation right there. He said, "Let's pick another subject. Shall we?"

Remy started a new topic. He started to talk about his son Xavier. He remarked, "My son Xavier would love to meet you Hermione. He is fond of beautiful, brave, intelligent, overpowering witches."

Hermione didn't respond. Draco did. He said, "Hermione and I would be glad to meet your son together as it would be highly improper for my wife to meet him alone."

Remy murmured, "Yes. Of course. But he works for your Investment House Draco. You must already know him. He lives in London. I could tell him to look you up."

For his mother's sake Draco had remained calm but Hermione knew he was seething inside.

Narcissa spoke up, "Draco darling you must remember Xavier. I asked you to do Remy and me a favor and take him on."

Remy kept talking, "So you see Draco. You already know Xavier. No problem."

Major and the elderly house elf served dessert but even dessert couldn't keep Remy quiet. He rambled on, "I'll have Xavier look you up this weekend. Maybe you'll become great friends."

Draco turned a vicious stare on Remy. He all but growled. "Make it another weekend. I will be away this coming weekend." Remy replied, "Certainement."

Both Narcissa and Hermione knew Draco was angry. They both had made attempts to lead the conversation in another direction. It hadn't worked. Remy had finished everything he wanted to say.

There was no small talk after dinner. Draco didn't even want an after dinner drink.

As soon as they were back in the drawing room Draco had hugged Narcissa. He thanked her for the lovely dinner. He explained, "Hermione and I have to get back home." Stiffly Draco had shaken Remy's hand. Hermione hugged Narcissa and allowed Remy a peck on her cheek.

Narcissa said, "I will be coming to London so we can discuss your wedding plans. I believe I have the perfect wedding gift for you two. It will be fantastic. She had hugged Hermione again.

Without another word Draco had led Hermione back to the maisonnette. When Hermione got inside the house she started laughing and couldn't stop. She was so amused Draco had to smile. Hermione giggled, "I wish you could have seen _your own_ face when Remy volunteered his son up to me. It was priceless."

Draco frowned. He replied, "That bastard was trying to set you up with his son even though you are married and I was sitting right there. Had he been any other wizard he would be tasting the blood end of my wand. Remy is very lucky he's mother's lover."

Hermione gulped, "Draco Malfoy you just said the word lover in the same sentence as the word mother." "Don't test me Granger. You should not have spoken the way you did." Hermione grinned at her husband. She knew Draco was on point. What she said was not conversation for the dinner table. Hermione thought it would behoove her to remain quiet for a bit. Being Hermione, she couldn't remain quiet.

She cheeked a French accent, "Non. Non Draco. 'E was just being. 'Ow vous say? _demonstratif_." Then she howled.

Draco grabbed her and threw her down on the bed. He landed on top of her. Draco had a fierce erection. Hermione stopped laughing immediately. She was getting turned on as well. Draco moved to place himself for sex.

Hermione said, "Let's go home now. I want sex in our own bed. Draco jumped up and said, "Pack us up. I want to go home." Hermione smiled as she packed up. Hermione and Draco came through the floo fumbling with each other's clothing.

Suddenly someone was yelling, "Hey! Hey!" Both Hermione and Draco had wands drawn before another Hey! could come out of Blaise's mouth. Hermione and Draco lowered their wands.

Draco wasn't alarmed or surprised to see Blaise. He and Blaise knew the secrets to each other's flats. Blaise had known how to unlock Draco's floo for years. So. Draco knew the how Blaise got in. He didn't know the why. Draco asked, "What are you doing here Blaise?"

While Draco was greeting Blaise Hermione had rushed into the bedroom to straighten up her clothes. She knew if Blaise hadn't shouted he would have gotten a private show.

Blaise asked, "Is that any way to greet a friend?" Draco retorted, "I'm not in a very friendly mood right now Blaise. You are keeping me from my wife." Blaise raised his eyebrows.

Draco said, "Speak now Blaise or I'm kicking your arse out." Blaise smirked, "I was here to speak to Hermione but it can wait. I'll let you get back to what you were doing."

Blaise headed to the floo. Draco called out, "Blaise. Small point of order: you are like a brother to me but I now have a wife. Until we buy a home, this is Hermione's flat as well as mine. If you find the floo locked, please ring and either Hermione or myself will let you through. I love you brother but Hermione needs to feel comfortable in her own flat."

Blaise pretended to be wounded. But he had come over to slap Draco on the back and shake his hand. Blaise told Draco, "I'm going to miss you out there. Who will I have to watch my back and when necessary….my front?" Draco laughed. He replied, "Train Ilir. He's a good man." Blaise shook his head and said, "that boy folds under pressure. He would not be able to keep up with me."

Both Draco and Blaise were silent for a moment. Blaise broke the silence. He said, "This feels like one of those muggle rite of passage things. You know. When two lifelong friends separate to follow their different dreams."

Draco tried to tell Blaise they would still see each other. He and Hermione weren't leaving England.

Blaise had interrupted. "It won't be the same. You won't be chasing witches with me. I can't call you if I get into a situation and need back up. Shite man. We've been together since we were toddlers. What am I going to do now? It feels like I've lost an arm or something."

Draco didn't know what to say. He was so in love with Hermione he hadn't thought about what comes next. He couldn't and wouldn't be running around with Blaise in a group of unattached wizards. Hermione would have his arse for breakfast then hex him into eternity. Draco had made his choice. He had chosen Granger. If he never got a chance to hang out with the single wizards again. That would have to be okay.

Draco said, "Blaise. Maybe it's time for you to -." Blaise sniped, "Stop right there Draco. Don't even finish that sentence. Just because you've decided to settle down doesn't mean we are all ready."

Draco apologized. "You're right Blaise. Everybody will not be ready at the same time."

With a huge sigh Blaise turned back toward the floo. Draco said, "Don't be a stranger Blaise." Blaise retorted, "Of course I will. And you probably won't even notice. Much love man." Then he was gone.

Draco locked the floo as soon as Blaise had gone through. But he didn't immediately go into the bedroom. He sat on the couch thinking. Draco now knew part of what Hermione had been feeling when faced with giving up the single life she had been accustomed to.

Draco did have a small feeling of sadness about separating from the one Slytherin who had been by his side since before they could walk. Some things were being left behind. The facts are, Draco had been ready to move forward. And he had. Draco had the only witch he'd ever loved. He had Hermione Granger Malfoy. He would not slip, trip or rip their relationship for anything or anyone.

Draco finally cleared his head. He realized Hermione was in the bedroom waiting for him. Draco had run for the bedroom taking off his clothes as he went. He knew this was crazy. He knew it had only been hours since he and Hermione had shagged each other. Be that as it may. Draco was lusting to be between the legs of his beautiful wife. He wanted to taste her. He wanted to lick her to orgasm.

When Draco reached the bedroom door he growled lowly, "Prepare yourself my love. I'm going to make you scream like a girl."

Quick witted as she is Hermione had snarked, "I thought you'd be _cumming_ to make me scream like a girl."

They had to put off their sexual interactions for fifteen minutes. That's how long it had taken them both to stop laughing.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Notes:

Xavier reintroduces himself.

A Malfoy Manor decision

Xavier meets Hermione.

Selling a flat.

Announcing the marriage.

Losing a job and making an enemy

Draco goes back to Brazil.

Cormac under control. AU

**Nods to Dramione. Humor/Fluff/Anxiety/Drama. Enjoy. **

**Be aware. Rated M for language and romantic interludes. **

**Previously on Friendly Interference: chapter 7**

With a huge sigh Blaise turned back toward the floo. Draco said, "Don't be a stranger Blaise." Blaise retorted, "Of course I will. And you probably won't even notice. Much love man." Then he was gone.

Draco locked the floo as soon as Blaise had gone through. But he didn't immediately go into the bedroom. He sat on the couch thinking. Draco now knew part of what Hermione had been feeling when faced with giving up the single life she had been accustomed to.

Draco did have a small feeling of sadness about separating from the one Slytherin who had been by his side since before they could walk. Some things were being left behind. The facts are, Draco had been ready to move forward. And he had. Draco had the only witch he'd ever loved. He had Hermione Granger Malfoy. He would not slip, trip or rip their relationship for anything or anyone.

Draco finally cleared his head. He realized Hermione was in the bedroom waiting for him. Draco had run for the bedroom taking off his clothes as he went. He knew this was crazy. He knew it had only been hours since he and Hermione had shagged each other. Be that as it may. Draco was lusting to be between the legs of his beautiful wife. He wanted to taste her. He wanted to lick her to orgasm.

When Draco reached the bedroom door he growled lowly, "Prepare yourself my love. I'm going to make you scream like a girl."

Quick witted as she is Hermione had snarked, "I thought you'd be _cumming_ to make me scream like a girl."

They had to put off their sexual interactions for fifteen minutes. That's how long it had taken them to stop laughing.

**Friendly Interference: chapter 8**

Tuesday morning Draco and Hermione had slept in. They ate breakfast together but each had an entirely different agenda. Hermione had decided to work on her DMT outline the entire day. Draco would be in his office for most of the day. They kissed at the floo as they each went about his or her plans.

Hermione retrieved the outline from her case. It was then she remembered there were a few pieces of the outline still sitting on the table in her old flat. Hermione had flooed over to the flat to get what she needed.

While Hermione was at the flat she packed up some things. She had gathered and shrunk all her personal items. Her clothes, books, awards, photos, mementos could be carried very easily in her arms. Hermione also made a mental note to get in touch with Moving By Magic the pick up and delivery service. From her prior experience with this company Hermione felt they would make short work of getting the rest of this flat packed up.

Hermione flooed back home. She immediately sent a request to Moving By Magic which included all the necessary information for a total service. Hermione figured they could do a pack up, pick up and delivery service all at once. Hermione requested an appointment for 10:00 am on Wednesday.

Hermione didn't want to clutter up their flat with all her furniture and large items. She would check with Draco to see if she could possibly store the items at Malfoy Manor. The trip to Malfoy Manor would be the perfect time to see the possibilities of renovating the manor. Even though it had been years since the dreadful visit to Malfoy Manor Hermione knew her final answer would be to build a new home or buy a new home. Malfoy Manor was way, way, way down on her list of choices of where she and Draco should live.

Hermione gathered her DMT information. She had sat at the kitchen table to begin writing. Just as she entered her first thought onto the parchment an owl appeared at the window. Hermione got up to retrieve the message. The owl remained sitting on the window ledge.

Hermione read the message. Then she read it again. Xavier Bazinet was inviting her and Draco to dinner that evening. Who the hell-? Then it dawned on Hermione. Xavier Baszinet was Remy's son.

Hermione had picked up a quill to respond. She was thinking Xavier was as pushy as his _le cochon _father. Hermione wrote. Dinner would be lovely. However, my husband Draco will have the last word. I suggest you speak with him. Draco will be out of the country this weekend. After that you may direct future correspondence to him directly. Regards, Mrs. Hermione Malfoy.

Hermione thought Draco would get a good laugh at the son being as pushy as the father. Hmm. Then again. Maybe not. Hermione tied her response to the owl and had sent it on its way.

She had sat back down to work on her outline. Hermione had worked for about an hour. It seemed the ideas were flying out of her head and onto the parchment. There were so many things Hermione would like to try. Hermione was well aware it would take baby steps to get her ideas implemented. She had begun to prioritize by importance. If her ideas were accepted the most important would be implemented first.

Hermione was familiar with the basic workings of DMT. She realized she would have to learn all the inner workings of the department before she could implement anything. Her outline was a backup plan. Hermione wanted to have something ready in case the department was in desperate shape. More than likely it would be months before Hermione could start to change anything. She didn't want to raise the hackles of the old, 'leave things as they are' group. The older employees who left the Ministry were being replaced by younger, more forward thinking wizards and witches. Even so, there were still quite a few old regime employees who would fight change until the day they were carried out of the Ministry. Those were the folks Hermione didn't want to rile up. She needed them on her side if she wanted to effect any kind of changes.

Meanwhile over at Malfoy Investments….

Draco had gone to Malfoy Investments to check on business. He gave off the vibe of a narcissistic playboy but in fact Draco was as an astute businessman as his father before him. He was ruthless when it came to investing or divesting. He did both with equal aplomb.

Draco was in the process of reviewing three special investment reports he had hand picked. Draco pulled out the most current data on the Brazilian project. He wanted to be on top of things when he rolled into Brazil on Friday. Claudio would have a group of money men available just looking for something to pour their reals into. Draco planned to have something incredible for their viewing. The portfolios he would present at the meetings were impeccable. There was something for every participant.

By looking over these reports himself Draco often spotted trends or downturns before anyone else. Draco was sharp like that. A product or development appearing to trend up was an opportunity for new business. A product or development on the downturn could possibly be saved if caught early enough. However, most situations beginning a downturn needed a quick decision. Draco Malfoy made the decision to hold or discard.

Draco had a staff full of investment and investigative brokers. Several of them quite his senior. Most of them were juniors Draco's age or a little older. They were all whip smart when it came to pulling in new business and maintaining current business. They would not hold positions at Malfoy Investments if they lacked what Draco called the necessities. They-

Draco's thoughts were interrupted by a knock on his office door. Draco looked up to find a stranger standing in his doorway. Draco has an excellent memory so stranger was not the correct word. Draco knew this bloke from somewhere. Draco stood to greet the wizard. In the few seconds it took to hold out his hand Draco had taken the full measure of the wizard.

He was well built, about Draco's height of 6'1" with dark chestnut hair and blue eyes. Even Draco had to admit the dark hair with the blue eyes was striking.

The wizard introduced himself as Xavier Bazinet. Ah. Thought Draco. The son of Remy Bazinet. Everything dropped right into focus for Draco. He did remember bringing this bloke aboard as a favor to his mother and Remy. That had been the first and last Draco had seen of Xavier. Until now. Xavier must have taken after his mother. He didn't look very much like his father. Remy had the blue eyes but had light hair.

Xavier made some small talk. He had remarked to Draco, "Father sends his regards. He mentioned I should make contact with you and Hermione. I have not had the chance to meet the beautiful Hermione Granger. I look forward to it."

Xavier had started off on the wrong foot with Draco. Not only had he asked about Hermione he had called her by her first name as though he knew her. Then he called her by her maiden name as though he didn't know she was married.

Draco had snapped, "What is this fascination you and your father have with my wife? She is my wife. That would make her surname Malfoy. If you are going to try to be familiar with me about my wife. Use her correct name. Hermione Malfoy."

Xavier apologized to Draco. "I assure you I meant no harm. I am excited to meet a witch with such overpowering qualities and abilities.

As soon as Xavier said the word 'overpowering,' the entire dinner conversation at his mother's table played back across Draco's mind. Draco calmed himself. This ponce could not be stupid enough to make sexual innuendo about Hermione.

Draco was tempted to curse his arse, turn him into a fucking bone and bury him.

This wizard was not making it easy for Draco to be civil to him.

Xavier hadn't given up. He asked, "Would you and Hermione care to join me for dinner tonight?"

Draco replied, "Maybe some other time. My wife will be pretty busy for the next week or so. She is stepping into a Heads position at the Ministry. In addition she is getting her flat ready for sale."

Xavier volunteered, "I'd be glad to lend her a hand."

That was it for Draco. Fuck being nice to this wanker. What's Xavier going to do run and tell daddy? Draco held his temper as best he could. He said, "Xavier. I don't know any other way to say this than just go ahead and say it. My wife is my wife. I don't want you chatting her up. Helping her pack, Taking her to dinner. Running her errands or anything else. Unless I invite you. Stay away from my wife."

Xavier looked surprised. "Well. I owled Hermione earlier today. She accepted dinner for you both for tonight. She agreed tonight would be lovely. Hermione also mentioned you would be out of the country starting this weekend. That's the only reason I volunteered my help.

Draco went from trying to be pleasant to a fuck you maniac in three seconds. He asked Xavier, "Are there portfolios or projects on your desk which need work?"

Xavier admitted, "I do have several ongoing projects. I just wanted to stop in and reintroduce myself as father mentioned you didn't remember me. I'll see you all tonight."

Draco waved his wand, closed his office door and cast a silencing charm. He had growled at Xavier. "What the fuck are you playing at? We will not be going out with you. I do not want you to contact my wife. I think it was in very poor taste to owl my wife before speaking to me. Don't do it again. I'll give you a bit of free advice. If you are looking for dates or a relationship. Look somewhere other than my wife. Have I made myself clear?"

Xavier immediately became contrite. He remarked, "It wasn't my intention to upset you. I was only trying to be friendly. My apologies. I'll just get back to my office now. It was nice to catch up with you."

After Xavier left, Draco had gathered the accounts he wanted to work on. He shoved them into his case and headed to the floo. He'd look over the accounts at home.

Draco had let Xavier piss him off. There were rules. Malfoy rules. Never let another wizard see he's made you sweat. Unless you intend to kill him. Draco had let Xavier get under his skin. That wouldn't happen again. The next time, if there was a next time, he would hex first and regret later.

Draco stepped out of the floo calling Hermione's name. She came through from the kitchen and had given him a nice kiss.

She whispered in his ear, "I sort of accepted a dinner invitation for us tonight."

Draco whispered back, "I sort of unaccepted a dinner invitation for us tonight."

Hermione had looked at him to see if he was joking. Draco didn't have any type of smile on his face. He was dead serious.

She asked, "What do you mean you unaccepted?"

Draco replied, "Just what I said love. The git came to my office to ask me about dinner. He told me he had owled you and you had already accepted. Because the git circumvented me, the husband, and gone straight to you, my wife, I unaccepted."

Hermione had come around to face him. She had smiled at Draco saying, "Okay."

Draco was reminded of the fact he wanted to know about Xavier's job performance. Draco knew Xavier must be pulling his weight or his name would have turned up on either Draco's desk or one of the senior's desks for a review. Draco wanted to check for any infractions.

Draco sent a private owl to the reception witch with his instructions. He expected Xavier's file on his desk by noon tomorrow.

Draco remarked to Hermione, "I want you to be careful with Xavier. He a younger version of Remy. I don't trust either one."

Hermione laughed out loud. She had cheeked, "I thought it was the French way. I thought they were just a little demonstrative."

Draco grabbed his wife and nuzzled her neck. He replied, "Take off those jeans and I'll show you demonstrative."

Hermione ran for the bathroom. She called over her shoulder, "Try and get these jeans off me."

Draco grinned. He was definitely up for a wife challenge. Draco headed towards the bathroom. Hermione was trapped. There was only one way in and one way out of the front bathroom. Draco knocked on the bathroom door. He said, "You're trapped love. You might as well come on out and give me that beautiful pussy. If I have to come in there you're going to have to shag me all night long."

Hermione didn't answer.

Draco knocked on the door again. Still no answer. He called out, "Fine. You don't want to be wrapped up in your husbands arms. I'll let the shower take care of me but from now on don't ask me for any sex." Draco headed for the bedroom.

When he walked into the room Hermione was lying on the bed waiting for him. Draco grinned. "You little minx. You apparated from the bathroom to the bedroom. Does this mean our bodies are going to mingle and tingle?"

Hermione laughed. "We are going to mingle if you can get that dick to get hard." Draco had grabbed Hermione. Tickling her Draco had growled, "When has this dick ever had trouble getting hard around you?"

Hermione grabbed her husband around the neck and whispered, "Never."

Draco had lain down beside Hermione. He kissed her neck. He kissed her breasts. He kissed her stomach. Hermione began to wiggle. She was sending out signals which Draco recognized. His wife needed attention. Draco moved his fingers down her stomach and into her slit. He drove Hermione into a frenzy with his fingers. Hermione had spread her legs and bent her knees as Draco played in her pussy. He had her gasping for breath. Draco moved himself down between Hermione's legs. He got on his knees and pulled her legs over his shoulders. Then he lapped, sucked and licked every inch of his wife's pussy. Hermione had screamed like a girl more than once. Draco would not let her up. He made her cum five times before he let her legs down. Hermione was so sated she had kissed her husband and fallen asleep.

Draco was needy himself but it was important to him to satisfy Hermione first. Draco never wanted to think about leaving her needy and have some other wizard trying to push up on her. Some wizard like that fucking Xavier Bazinet.

Draco jumped up off the bed. What the fuck was he thinking. Hermione was his wife. She wouldn't get intimate with any wizard except him ever.

Draco went into the bathroom to take a shower. He was going to let the cold faucet take his erection down. He had just stepped into the shower when Hermione said, "Baby. You just left me lying there." While she was talking Hermione had moved closer to her husband. She said, "You can step out of that shower and fuck me or you can step out of that shower and fuck me. Your choice."

Draco laughed. He replied, "I'm going to step out of this shower and fuck you."

He grabbed Hermione and carried her over to the bed. Draco had laid her on the bed. He was inside her in one move. Draco first made love to his wife fast and frenzied. Then they made love slow and deliberately. They whispered into each others ears. They fought each other with their mouths. Then they had climaxed.

While they lay there in each others arms Draco asked Hermione if she wanted to go out for some dinner or wanted Major to make her something. Hermione thought about it for a moment. She didn't want to get dressed to go out. They could have Major fix them something. Hermione had thrown on a tiny shirt which barely covered her arse.

Draco called Major. No response. Draco had called Major again. By this time Hermione was in the bathroom. Major appeared. Major bowed low to Draco. He said, "Major is sorry he couldn't come sooner. Major did not want to embarrass his mistress. She was not yet dressed." Draco had smiled. He told Major he understood and appreciated his concern. Draco thanked him.

Major replied, "She is my mistress. She is my concern."

Draco asked Major to fix supper for them. Major nodded and was gone. When Hermione finished in the bathroom it was Draco's turn. Hermione dressed in jeans and a tee. She had gone out to the kitchen to put away her work. She had been surprised to find all her work in a neat pile in the living room. Draco's case was also on the table in the living room. Hermione thought to herself. Major is such a help.

Draco came out to the living room. Hermione asked, "Do you mind if I store some things at Malfoy Manor?"

Draco had replied, "Of course I don't mind. When are you planning on having the items moved? Maybe we can take a look at the manor to see if you'd even be interested in renovating it."

Hermione told Draco, "I have an appointment for tomorrow at 10:00 to have everything packed up and moved or donated.

Draco said, "Fine. I'll be there with you. You can decide about Malfoy Manor then."

Hermione wrapped her arms around Draco's neck and said, "Don't be angry Draco. I'm 99.9% sure I don't want to live in Malfoy Manor but I will take a look. I know it's your family home but we agreed we would make our own memories. If we're going to make our own memories, we need our own home. We can keep Malfoy Manor in good condition for our children or our grandchildren."

Draco replied, "We'll see. Where is Major with supper. I need to get some work done tonight." No sooner had Draco said those words when Major announced supper in the kitchen.

Hermione and Draco walked through to the kitchen. Draco was quiet throughout supper. He spoke when spoken to but that was about it. Draco was annoyed over Hermione's decision regarding Malfoy Manor. He felt Hermione hadn't even given it a chance.

Hermione was also thinking about Malfoy Manor. If it all came down to it. Hermione would live there. But she had to make her opinion known from the outset.

When Hermione was finished with supper she got up and kissed Draco on the lips. She whispered, "I love you Malfoy." Draco grabbed her around the waist and replied, "I love you too Granger." They had settled down with their work.

About 10:30 Draco asked if they were going formal or semi formal on Thursday. After a little discussion they had agreed on a little navy dress for Hermione and a navy blue suit for Draco. Hermione and Draco knew most people would be coming in from work so there really wasn't a need to be too dressy.

All Draco and Hermione needed to do was get their marriage information out there, give out the wedding photos, take a few pictures and have a drink. There would be food as well. Then it would be done. At least until next May when the formal Malfoy wedding would take place.

On Wednesday morning Moving By Magic had arrived at Hermione's flat right on time. After a little discussion it was decided Hermione would let all the items, including dishes and silverware be taken. The items would be given to the new Squib Center in Wales. Hermione took one last look at her possessions as they were vanished to their new home. She thanked Mac. She told him, "I will be sharing your name with my friends and associates." He thanked Hermione and left.

Draco didn't have much to do except stand there and support Hermione. He was glad when it was finished so they could go take a look at Malfoy Manor.

Overnight Hermione had decided to give in to her husband. She had told Draco, "If you want to completely renovate Malfoy Manor so we can live there I agree to live there."

It was his family home and she was his family. Draco pulled her into his arms and said, "Hold on." Five minutes later they were inside the wards of Malfoy Manor.

Stepping inside the manor Hermione nearly went into a shock. Forget starting a renovation. The renovation was almost complete.

The manor was gorgeous. Hermione was so excited. This was nothing like the hateful, creepy place Hermione had envisioned.

Draco grinned at her and commented, "I was so disappointed when you said you didn't want to live here. I have had renovators working around the clock. They have stripped every reminder of the old manor away. All that needs to be done is for the woman of the house to choose what she wants. We can replace everything. I have taken all the books away to storage. I want you to choose how our library will look. Everything from scratch. Everything for you." Hermione had grabbed her husband and nearly hugged the life out of him.

They had looked around a bit more but Draco had to get to Malfoy Investments. He remarked, "I'm looking for some information which should be on my desk by the time I get there."

Hermione and Draco had walked outside the wards of Malfoy Manor. They kissed each other then apparated to their destinations.

While she was in the Wiltshire area Hermione decided to see if Theo was available. Hermione wanted to get her flat sold. Theo would get it sold as quickly as possible. Hermione's next stop was T. Nott Real Estate Developers. Hermione had entered Theo's building and gone directly to his office on the third floor. Theo's reception witch Belle told Hermione Theo was with a client but would be with her shortly. Belle offered Hermione some Earl Grey which she took.

Theo stepped out of his office about fifteen minutes later. He turned his client over to Belle for follow up.

Theo smiled at Hermione and gave her a hug. He asked, "How are you Hermione? How's Draco? Tomorrow is the big announcement. As if half the world doesn't already know."

Hermione quipped, "We are doing it the Malfoy way. We have to make the announcement. Thank you very much."

The client at the reception desk had turned to look at Hermione. Hermione noticed and she had blushed.

Theo turned around. He frowned a bit before asking, "Do you know Mrs. Malfoy? The client said, I work for her husband Draco. Theo said, "That's right Xavier you do.

Theo introduced them. Hermione Malfoy I'd like you to meet Xavier Bazinet. Xavier stepped forward and kissed Hermione on the back of the hand.

Theo had taken a step back. He put his arm around Hermione and had led her into his office. He told Hermione he would be right back.

Hermione could hear Theo's conversation. He remarked, "Xavier. I know the French have a certain way of doing things which differ from British ways. In England a wizard doesn't touch another man's wife. Especially if he doesn't know her."

Xavier bowed saying, "I understand. May I apologize to Hermione?"

Theo had replied, "That won't be necessary. I'll pass your apology along. Thanks for stopping in. We'll ring you as soon as we've found something suitable for you. Good day Xavier."

Theo went back into the room with Hermione. He said, "Pushy beggar." Hermione replied, "You don't know the half of it. Then she told Theo the whole story starting with Remy."

Theo remarked, "This guy might have a death wish. You're the last witch he should be cheeky with. But it's probably out of his system now he's finally gotten to meet you."

Hermione replied, "It's fine Theo. I'm a big girl. In case you haven't heard. I've got magical powers." They both laughed.

Theo asked, "Shall we get down to business Hermione? What can I do for you?"

Hermione explained, "Draco and I don't need two flats. I need to sell mine.

Theo wrote up the forms He cheeked, "Sure you don't want to lease it out just in case you leave Draco."

Hermione slapped him across the arm. She said, "Watch it Theo." Hermione kissed him on the cheek and said, "I'll see you and Lucia tomorrow." Theo had hugged her and walked her out.

There was an owl waiting when Hermione got home. It was from Lucia. Lucia wanted to know what kind of scent Hermione used because she had one of the handsomest wizards on the planet for a husband. She had Justin Fletchley salivating over her and now she had the gorgeous Xavier Bazinet all aflutter. What is it you've got? Can you loan some of it to us other witches?

Hermione laughed as she threw the message in the trash. Unhappily. The message didn't make the trash. It had landed on the floor. At 7:10 that evening the message made it into Draco's hand. Draco came into the kitchen holding the message. "What's this?" He asked

Hermione looked at him and inquired, "What is it?"

Draco sighed. "From where I'm standing Hermione it looks like you are popular with the wizards. You seem to have a following." Hermione saw the message in Draco's hand. She said, "That's from Lucia."

Draco snapped, "I can read Hermione. I know it's from Lucia. What is it about?"

Hermione stepped up to her husband.

Draco didn't move.

Hermione said, "Before you get angry-"

Draco cut across her, "I'm already angry. Why would a letter suggesting my wife has male followers be on my living room floor?

Hermione called his name. "Draco. I need you to stay calm. Let me explain."

Draco retorted, "Here's when I'll be calm Hermione. I'll be calm when you tell me what the fuck Fletchley or Bazinet have to do with you."

"Draco." Hermione whimpered. "Lucia was making a joke. I stopped by Theo's company today so he could list my flat for sale. Xavier Bazinet was there. Theo must have mentioned it to Lucia. As far as Justin goes. It's a joke. Seana and Lucia have been teasing me about him ever since I saved his life. It means nothing."

Draco went to the floo, dropped some powder and had one foot in the floo.

Hermione had shouted, "Don't you dare. Don't you fucking dare go running to Theo and Lucia shouting. If you want to shout at me. Fine. Theo and Lucia are not being cunning. They are our friends. If you want to sit and talk to me like I'm your wife. Fine. If you don't. Fine. But you won't be embarrassing either me or yourself tonight. Now what is it you really want to know Draco? Ask me."

Draco started but Hermione cut across him again. "I don't know what you want to know. Ask me your questions. Make them good Draco. Be sure they're the questions you want answered."

Draco threw the message on the table. He strode out of the room.

Hermione heard the shower. She sat down in one of the kitchen chairs. She reread the message. It did look horrible. She did come across as cunning. If she had read a note like this about Draco she would have been livid. She understood. She just had to undo this.

Hermione went to the floo to call Lucia. She explained everything and asked if she and Theo could stop over for a few minutes. Lucia turned to explain to Theo. Five minutes later they were coming through the floo.

Hermione invited Theo to fix him and Lucia a drink. She went in the room to get Draco. He was sitting on the side of the bed in his boxers. "Draco. Will you come in the living room for a moment. He got up to follow Hermione. She said, "You'll need to put on clothes. She tried to hug him but he was stiff. She sighed, "Come into the living room."

When Draco came into the room he nodded at Theo and Lucia.

Theo stood and stated. "I'm here hoping I can clear something up which happened today."

Lucia was bright red.

Theo explained, "It was my fault Draco. Xavier Bazinet was at the shop today. I had no way of knowing he had been inquiring about Hermione. I introduced them. Xavier kissed her hand. I told him off. I mentioned to Lucia how Xavier must have a death wish to touch Hermione. This is how all this originated. The Justin thing is an old joke Draco. It started when you were in Brazil and after Hermione saved Justin's life. It has no more merit than me kissing Hermione on the cheek."

Draco got the message from the kitchen. He pushed it into Theo's hand and said, "Read it Theo. Tell me what you would think if you found this in your house."

Theo read the message. He said, "Draco. You and I are two different wizards. Perhaps I would be angry for the first five minutes it took Lucia to explain. After that….. Not so much.

I'm with Lucia every night. I sleep with her wrapped in my arms. Lucia loves me. Just like Hermione loves you. I'm not even sure I see the problem. Two or two hundred men can appreciate the beauty of your wife. But she's your wife. She loves you. How does what other men think even enter into your relationship with your wife. Let them look at her. That's a compliment to you and her. After that…so what. I'm sorry all this happened. The next time Lucia wants to have her little joke she can whisper it into Hermione's ear." Theo got up and clapped Draco on the back. He and Lucia stepped into the floo.

Hermione went over to Draco and hugged him. He hugged her back. Hermione picked up the message and grabbed Draco's hand. She led her husband into the bedroom. There wouldn't be any shagging tonight. Tonight she had to get her husband straightened out. Hermione and Draco had talked for hours. At the end of the conversation they were back on solid ground.

Hermione knew she and Draco loved each other. She also knew Draco was a stubborn, jealous Malfoy. If something to do with her was out of order he would speak on it no matter what. It was going to be her job to make sure Draco didn't kill anyone while he was loving her.

Draco woke Hermione early Thursday morning. He told her. "I love you more than you would ever believe." All the time he was talking Draco was sliding his hand down Hermione's body. He was trying to see if Hermione was ready for him. Hermione hugged her husband and told him, "I'm going to give you something to think about all day."

Hermione got on Draco's dick. She had ridden it off and on for forty minutes with only short breaks in between. They were both exhausted by the time she was through. Hermione promised to ride him again that night to tide him over while he was in Brazil. Draco had laughed. They fell back asleep and didn't wake up until 11:30 am.

Draco took a hurried shower and had flooed to Malfoy Investments. He needed all the portfolio's and project projections he would be taking to Brazil. Draco didn't want to go back to MI after the wedding announcement.

Draco sent memos to the seniors reminding them he would be in Brazil for the next several days. He added he would see them this evening. Staff had been invited to the wedding announcement. He had sent a memo to Philip his assistant reminding him to clear the calendar at least until the Friday, October 19th. He had also put Xavier's file in his case. He would take a look at it while he was in Brazil. Draco grabbed his case and flooed home.

It was coming up on 2:30. Hermione wasn't home. She had left a note she was over Harry's checking on things. She would be back by 3:00 at the latest. Draco laid his head on the pillow intending to get a couple seconds sleep.

Hermione had kissed him awake at 3:45. She told him, "It's time for you to get ready. I've already taken my shower."

Draco got up and had dragged himself to the shower. He had been fully awake when he came out.

Hermione and Draco were dressed and ready at 5:00. They flooed to Harry's. At 5:15 they were greeting guests alongside Harry and Seana.

When the reporter and the photographer arrived Harry had shown them to a prearranged spot. It was a large turnout. At precisely 5:30 Harry had taken the floor to announce Mr. Draco Malfoy would like to have a word.

Draco had stepped to the front of the room. Hermione had been situated so she was close to his right hand. Without fanfare Draco announced, "On October 6th in Sao Paulo (Draco reached out to pull Hermione to him) Brazil Hermione Granger and I were Bonded for Life. Friends, I present to you Mrs. Hermione Malfoy."

The room was silent for ten seconds until Draco's announcement had sunk in. Then the room had erupted. Shouts of congratulations. Best of luck. Gorgeous couple. But you just got engaged. Anything we should know? George Weasley had shouted, "I was going to marry her." The entire room chuckled at George. Draco laughed the hardest.

The photographer and reporter were in their glory. Draco Malfoy had asked for them specifically. They were going to be famous.

The photographer snapped photo after photo. He got an excellent shot of Harry, Blaise, Ilir, Theo and Dudley surrounding Draco and Hermione.

The reporter had cornered Harry. Then he had cornered Ilir. Neither wizard gave away too much. They let just enough slip so everyone would know they helped bring Dramione together.

Draco kissed Hermione for the photographer. Then gave him a cheeky grin.

Draco grabbed the floor once more. He had used the sonorous charm to get everyone's attention. "The Bonding in Brazil came about because I didn't want to wait to make Hermione my wife. In May of next year we will have the official Malfoy wedding. We will let you know the details before May. There is plenty to eat and drink tonight. Please help yourselves. Thank you."

Hermione and Draco took their interview together. Hermione did have to say that they weren't expecting….twice. Nigel made sure everyone who wanted a set of the Malfoy wedding photos received one. Hermione and Draco spent an hour greeting guests and accepting congratulations.

At 7:00 pm Draco and Hermione looked up to see Narcissa Malfoy walking across the floor. She smiled at people as she walked across the floor. She greeted a few. When Narcissa reached Draco and Hermione she hugged them in turn. The astute photographer was right there to catch it all. Narcissa stepped to the side and Remy stepped up. He shook Draco's hand and hugged Hermione. Hermione had put on her brightest smile. Remy stepped aside to let the next person in.

Xavier stepped up. He had first shaken Draco's hand. Then Xavier had moved into Hermione. He had pulled her close and wrapped his arms around her to hug her. He then had put his hands on Hermione's waist while he kissed her cheek.

Ilir and Theo moved the fastest. They were between Draco and Xavier before anyone noticed Draco's hand on his wand. Ilir talked into Draco's ear as he steered him across the room. Draco was furious. Theo had Hermione. Hermione broke away from Theo to go to her husband. She wrapped her arms around his waist and laid her head on his shoulder.

The wizarding world never knew the underlying reason for this public display of emotion. But the photo made front page and cover of most magical publications in wizarding England. The photo had been aptly captioned, _**Malfoy Love**_.

Harry had quietly put Michael and Anthony on alert. It probably would not come down to that but Harry wanted to be prepared. The wizards had all heard how hard Xavier was going after Hermione.

Harry had approached Xavier to get a sense of the wizard. Harry couldn't glean anything out of order. Xavier appeared to be a normal wizard who had somehow caught Hermione's scent. Harry left Xavier in the capable hands of Michael and Anthony.

Catching the scent of a witch who was already spoken for was practically unheard of in the wizarding world. When a wizard declared himself to a witch and that witch accepted him, their scent is locked on each other. The witch is off the market so to speak. The same is true for the wizard. There should not have been any way for Xavier to have locked in on Hermione. But it seemed as though he had.

Harry knew he would have to tell Hermione and Draco. Hermione is brilliant. She would be able to find the cause of this phenomenon before Draco just out and out killed Xavier.

Harry approached Narcissa and Remy and asked to have a word. They had just stepped away from the crowd when Harry saw Draco and Hermione headed their way.

Harry prepared himself for the shite Draco was going to spew at Remy. He stepped in front of Remy and accosted Draco before he could get too close. Harry asked Draco to hear him out. Draco was still furious but he would not disrespect Harry.

Harry explained the situation as he saw it. Hermione said, "That's not possible Harry. The magic between a wizard and his wife or his intended is sacrosanct. Unless they dissolve their relationship the magical way no other witch or wizard should be able to intervene. It must be something else. Xavier has shown interest in me since his father mentioned me. I think it all comes down to something Remy has done."

Everyone turned to look at Remy. He shrugged. "I haven't done anything except send Xavier a copy of the Bonding photo. I did mention Hermione seemed to be a very sexually powerful witch who would be perfect for him if she ever left her husband. I also told Xavier Draco leaves Hermione alone quite a bit. A father son chat. That was all.

Hermione had turned red.

Draco stepped up to Remy. In a lowly voice he growled, "Originally Hermione had concerns about your behaviors. I told her she should give you the benefit of the doubt. I have done my wife a disservice because she was correct. Neither you nor your son have a modicum of manners. I'll just say. The next time I catch you or your son anywhere near my wife I will curse you. You won't be able to pontificate on Hermione's overpowering abilities because you'll be dead. The favor I have done for you is over. You've lost your son his job and you have gained an enemy. Do not test me again."

Narcissa had taken hold of Draco's arm. She had tried to intervene.

Draco said, "May we speak later mother? I'm going to dance with my wife." Draco led Hermione to the middle of the dance floor.

Hermione said, "There can't be any truth to what Harry mentioned. I believe Xavier is a product of his French upbringing. Gestures and mannerisms we British consider crass and offensive may be acceptable to the French way of thinking. In a strange way Xavier may think he's complimenting me."

Draco growled in Hermione's ear. "He is crass and offensive. French, Belgian, Irish. I don't care. Wizards do not grab married witches by the waist nor do they wrap their arms around their neck. As far as complimenting you he should have stood five feet away from you. Not Xavier or any other wizard will be touching you in an inappropriate manner and walk away with his hands intact."

Hermione had smiled and kissed her husband on the cheek. She remarked, "I'm very proud you didn't hex or curse Xavier."

Draco replied, "He was seconds away from being stunned. I believe Potter summoned my wand right out of my hand so I couldn't hex the git."

Hermione had laughed out loud and retorted, "So much for our little conversation about holding onto that temper." Draco smiled at Hermione. After their dance they went to stand by the door so they could bid their guests goodnight.

When the last guest had gone Harry had returned Draco's wand. Draco quipped, "Xavier should be kissing your arse for having saved his life."

Harry had grinned and quipped right back, "I took the wand because I didn't feel like arresting your arse at your own wedding announcement. Hermione has explained about Xavier's behavior. It has nothing to do with him catching Hermione's scent. Xavier is enchanted with Hermione and wants to be her friend. He just doesn't know how to go about it in the British manner."

Draco had sniped, "Really Harry? Wants to be Hermione's friend does he? The last time a wizard got that 'friendly' with a witch she had twins in nine months. I don't want him around Hermione. She doesn't need his friendship"

They all had guffawed.

Draco remarked, "I'll be leaving for Brazil in the morning. I'll leave orders with Major but I'd also like for you all to keep an eye on Hermione.

Ilir, Harry and Theo had given a thumbs up. Hermione came back over to stand with Draco. She linked her arm through his and whispered, "Let's go home jealous boy." Draco smiled at Hermione and kissed her on the nose.

He remarked, "Thank you Harry for the use of your house. Hermione and I are leaving. I hope to see you all by Tuesday or Wednesday."

Hermione had frowned, "I thought you were only going to be gone the weekend?" Draco replied, "I'll tell you about it when we get home. By the way. Your mother is still here. Why don't you go speak to her."

Draco had replied, "I thought she had already left. Excuse me." Draco had gone to find Narcissa.

Hermione went to sit with Seana and Lucia. Lucia whispered, "I'm sorry for the problem I caused with that message." Hermione responded, "You don't have to apologize. Draco thinks every wizard is trying to get familiar with me. We had a long talk which came to nothing since he would have hexed Xavier had Harry not taken his wand." The witches laughed.

Seana said, "Draco loves you so much. He can't stand to think of you with another wizard.

"He doesn't have to worry about that. I'm his forever." remarked Hermione.

Draco came through the door frowning. He held out his hand to Hermione. He wished Seana and Lucia a goodnight. Draco waved to everyone else as they made their way to the floo.

The first thing Draco did when they reached the flat was pull out a quill and parchment.

Draco wrote out a note to his assistant Philip. It stated, Xavier Bazinet has been let go as of today, 10/12. His services are no longer needed at Malfoy Investments. Complete all necessary paperwork required to sever his services. He should be put in for a two week severance package.

Draco also addressed a message to Xavier Bazinet. It stated, Your services are no longer needed at Malfoy Investments. Your separation date is 10/12. Please see Philip about your paperwork.

Draco asked Hermione to send the two letters off when she went to work in the morning.

Hermione asked, "Why will you be in Brazil for a week? You mentioned only a couple of days."

Draco had replied, "There are at least four different presentations Claudio has set up for him and I. These are big money deals and have to be presented properly. We figure to do one a day. If things go smoothly we may be able to get one in on Saturday and two in on Monday. We'll see."

Hermione had hugged Draco. Then she had undressed him. Before she and Draco shagged their brains out, Hermione had made Draco scream like a girl. He loved it. Hermione had fallen asleep with her head on Draco's chest.

Draco woke Hermione as he was leaving. He told her, "I love you. Stay away from McLaggen. Xavier has been let go. If he has questions he can wait until I get back home. Major will watch over you."

Hermione had replied, "I'm a witch Draco. Unless I'm trussed up like a goose I can take care of myself." Draco had nuzzled her neck saying, "I believe Bazinet would love to truss you up like a goose. Just be careful." Then he had left to catch his portkey.

Hermione had enough time to take a leisurely bath. Major had fixed her some toast and eggs.

At 7:30 Hermione was back at her lame duck desk in MLE. On the way back from the Ministry owl room she stopped by Adrian's office to thank him for all the time off. Adrian said, "I'm very happy to have you back. The files and folders waiting for your review are just about out the door." Hermione had laughed and quipped, "Glad to know I've been missed."

Adrian hadn't been kidding. The files, folders and cases waiting for Hermione's review were in every available nook and cranny.

An international owl message from Draco had landed on Hermione's desk about 2:00. It read, I love you. I miss you. Stay away from McLaggen. Hermione had smiled.

She had worked straight through the morning without leaving her desk once. Hermione hadn't realized it had gotten so late. After reading Draco's message Hermione had gone to get some lunch. Several witches had stopped to congratulate her. Hermione could have sworn each witch had glanced at her stomach before she had glanced in her eyes.

Hermione thought. Nosey gits will know I'm not pregnant when there isn't any baby nine months from now.

Hermione sat down to eat. She had been joined by Cormac who had offered his congratulations. Gesturing at Hermione's rings he had remarked, "All this has taken me quite by surprise. I wasn't aware you and Malfoy were even seeing each other. Married. My goodness. I actually looked forward to you coming to DMT. I had visions of us getting chummy."

Hermione had smiled and asked, "Chummy? You had visions of us getting chummy? What does one do when they are chummy with someone?"

Cormac had clarified, "The truth is I had visions of us dating."

Hermione responded with, "Sorry Cormac. My heart has belonged to Draco for a long time. I just didn't shout it about. Will this cause a problem between us when I take over the department?"

Cormac had hesitated for a moment before he replied, "Absolutely not. The last thing I want is to have Malfoy corner me in a dark alley and kill me because I'd disrespected his wife."

Hermione had smiled more broadly. Her husband's temper had preceded him. Draco would be so pleased. That had been that. Marriage had taken care of the Cormac problem.

Hermione finished her meal and had headed back to her office.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter notes:

Maeve has left the building

Narcissa in charge

Harry receives a letter.

Saturday at TAW

Hermione gets a surprise visitor

Things Draco needs to know

**Nods to Dramione. Humor/Fluff/Anxiety/Drama. Enjoy. **

**Be aware. Rated M for language and romantic interludes. **

_**Scream like a girl **_is a running joke of a sexual nature between Draco and Hermione

**Previously on Friendly Interference: chapter 8**

An international owl message from Draco had landed on Hermione's desk about 2:00. It read, I love you. I miss you. Stay away from McLaggen. Hermione had smiled.

She had worked straight through the morning without leaving her desk once. Hermione hadn't realized it had gotten so late. After reading Draco's message Hermione had gone to get some lunch. Several witches had stopped to congratulate her. Hermione could have sworn each witch had glanced at her stomach before she had glanced in her eyes.

Hermione thought. Nosey gits will know I'm not pregnant when there isn't any baby nine months from now.

Hermione sat down to eat. She had been joined by Cormac who had offered his congratulations. Gesturing at Hermione's rings he had remarked, "All this has taken me quite by surprise. I wasn't aware you and Malfoy were even seeing each other. Married. My goodness. I actually looked forward to you coming to DMT. I had visions of us getting chummy."

Hermione had smiled and asked, "Chummy? You had visions of us getting chummy? What does one do when they are chummy with someone?"

Cormac had clarified, "The truth is I had visions of us dating."

Hermione responded with, "Sorry Cormac. My heart has belonged to Draco for a long time. I just didn't shout it about. Will this cause a problem between us when I take over the department?"

Cormac had hesitated for a moment before he replied, "Absolutely not. The last thing I want is to have Malfoy corner me in a dark alley and kill me because I'd disrespected his wife."

Hermione had smiled more broadly. Her husband's temper had preceded him. Draco would be so pleased. That had been that. Marriage had taken care of the Cormac problem.

Hermione finished her meal and had headed back to her office.

**Friendly Interference: chapter 9**

For her first day back at work in a week Hermione had sailed through it. She'd even gotten through seventy five per cent of the files. She'd finally left for home at 7:00 pm. Hermione had decided she was going to stay in and get some rest. She thought she would go to TAW on Saturday night. In fact, Hermione had decided to order some new outfits so she would look her best when she went out and for when Draco came back home. Hermione reached home at 7:10.

After taking a quick shower and doing a bit of body maintenance Hermione had tied her hair back in a ponytail and pulled out the haute couture catalog. Hermione had thumbed through the catalog. She found several items which were calling out her name. Hermione ended up ordering three dresses, two pairs of jeans, three blouses, two pairs of boots and two pairs of heels. Just as they had with her last order the shops promised next day delivery.

With that done Hermione had decided to read Fifty Shades of Grey. Muggle women were going crazy over the book but it had been a hard read for Hermione. Hermione couldn't believe Christian Grey got away with half the shite he had. Christian hadn't appealed to Hermione. She had her own Draco. She didn't need a Christian. Hermione had read for twenty minutes before she had given it up as a bad job.

Hermione started to go fix herself a sandwich but she decided to give Major something to do. She had called "Major." Major had popped right up. Hermione asked him to fix her a sandwich and some tea. Major nodded and said, "Right away mistress."

Hermione had her sandwich and tea in five minutes. After she ate she had used manicure and pedicure charms to do her fingernails and toenails. Hermione had fooled around with several colors before she decided on a lovely shade of blue. It wasn't midnight blue and it wasn't quite navy blue. The color was called blueberry. Her toenails and fingernails really looked good after the charm had finished the job. Hermione thought she would wear the blue outfit she had just ordered to TAW.

It had been about 9:00 pm when Hermione had received an owl from Lucia. Hermione had laughed. Lucia had prefaced her letter with "Throw this away when you have finished reading it. REALLY throw it away this time." The message read, Maeve has been sent home. Ilir mentioned it to Theo today. Maeve wasn't happy about it but both Abrianna and Daegan thought it best she leave England.

Hermione had smiled again. In her mind Hermione had thought, good riddance. Lucia told Hermione to meet them at TAW on Saturday. Hermione sent the message back with the message. Thanks for the news. See you tomorrow night.

Hermione decided to go to bed early. She had lain in their bed wondering what Draco was doing. She had finally wrapped herself around Draco's pillow and had drifted off to sleep.

Hermione had woken up at 10:00 on Saturday. She had still been in her pajamas when the bell on the floo had rung. Draco had made her promise she would keep the floo locked while he was away. Hermione had accio'd her wand from the bedroom. Then she had unlocked the floo. It was Narcissa. Narcissa had stepped out of the floo and strode across the room to hug Hermione. Hermione hugged her back. Hermione had been glad to have some company.

Narcissa explained she was there to discuss the wedding. Since Draco was the only Malfoy son she wanted the wedding to be spectacular. Narcissa had at least twenty wedding books shrunk down in her purse. She and Hermione had spent hours going over everything.

In the midst of speaking with Narcissa Hermione received confirmation of her purchases. Everything was in stock and would be delivered by 7:30 that evening.

Narcissa had sniped, "I don't think I could ever shop from a catalog. I like to see how I look in my clothes before I purchase them." Hermione had sniped back, "I guess I'm lucky to be an exact size four. Everything just seems to fit." Narcissa hadn't said anymore on that subject.

By the time she and Narcissa had finished Hermione had picked purple, lavender and lilac as her dominant colors. Narcissa assured Hermione she didn't have to do anything else except pick her maid/matron of honor and her bridesmaids and of course, her dress.

Narcissa had suggested, "We should use the new venue Belles and Balls in Wiltshire for the wedding and reception. It is new, massive and spectacular. The best part of hiring this venue is once the colors have been picked they will coordinate everything from the flowers to the wedding favors. The wedding would be in the main Nuptial hall. The reception would be in one of the Gala rooms."

Hermione hadn't argued. Truthfully she had been glad to have someone take care of the details. As long as Narcissa left her alone in regard to dresses and the bridal party Hermione would be happy.

At 1:00 Major had called Hermione and Narcissa to lunch. They had eaten in the kitchen. The pasta lunch had been delicious. Narcissa had complimented Major. He had smiled and bowed. Narcissa stayed for another hour before getting ready to take her leave.

Before she left Narcissa had apologized for Remy and Xavier. She had remarked, "Their ways take a little getting used to. Neither Remy or Xavier had meant any harm."

Hermione had replied, "Draco is your son. You know better than anyone what he will and will not tolerate. He loves me and will not stand for any wizard being disrespectful toward me. Things may have gone too far to be corrected. You'll have to discuss that with Draco." Narcissa had answered, "I did try to speak with him about this with little success. I will try again after he has calmed down." With that said Narcissa had headed to the floo.

Shortly after Narcissa left Hermione had received an international owl from Draco. He had written, I love you baby. I miss you. Claudio and I have scheduled meetings for Monday through Thursday. We will make one presentation per day. I'm sorry I'll be away so long. I'll definitely make it up to you when I return home. I have received an owl from Xavier. He has asked to schedule an appointment when I return to England. I want an owl immediately if he tries to contact you. Stay away from Mclaggen. Claudio sends his regards. Draco had ended the letter with another I love you.

Hermione had smiled at the McLaggen part. She didn't have to stay away from Cormac. Cormac would stay away from her thanks to the fine reputation of her husband.

Hermione seriously hoped there wouldn't be work related problems between Cormac and herself. It had seemed to Hermione Cormac had been very happy at the thought of working alongside her when there had been the possibility of a relationship between him and her. Now. Hermione didn't know what to expect. She would just have to wait and see.

Hermione had decided to use her free time to primp some more. She had decided to wear her hair in waves. Hermione had loved the look last time she'd worn her hair in waves. So had Draco. It had been a simple charm which made it even more appealing as a hairstyle.

Hermione had been examining the results of her charm when four large delivery owls had turned up. Her orders had arrived early. Hermione had relieved the owls of their packages and had turned to get them treats. However, when she had turned back around all four owls had flown away. Hermione guessed delivery owls weren't allowed to accept treats from customers.

Hermione had opened her packages to find the most gorgeous dress she had ever seen. It had looked good in the catalog but it looked fierce in her hands. The cap sleeve bandage dress came to mid thigh. The bands were in alternating colors of pacific and midnight blue. Hermione had tried it on. The dress hugged her every curve. She looked fantastic. Hermione had opened her shoe package to see which pair looked best with the dress. The Leger Clara sandals in steel gray looked smashing with the dress. A steel gray purse Hermione had in her closet had pulled the whole look together. As she examined herself in the mirror Hermione decided this outfit called for her hair to be up. Hermione fixed her hair in a lovely upswept wavy bun. She left wisps of hair hanging down around her face. Hermione had looked at herself in the mirror and shouted, "BooYah."

Major popped up to ask, "What would you like for supper mistress?" Hermione had replied, "I'd like some shepherds pie with a white wine?" Major had bowed and popped away. Hermione had smiled at Major's protective manner. She wondered if Draco had told Major to make sure she ate or if he had taken it upon himself to see to his mistress' menu. Either way, Hermione liked the fact Major was with them in a home where he was treated well.

The shepherds pie had been excellent. Hermione had three glasses of white wine. She had forced herself to stop after the third glass. She didn't want to be tipsy before she even made it to the club.

Hermione had started to get ready at 8:00. She had hopped in the tub to have a soak. It had been so relaxing she hadn't stepped out until 8:45. She had taken her time getting ready. Gazing in the mirror Hermione had thought, Draco would love me in this dress.

Hermione had walked into TAW at 9:50. Everybody was at the usual table. Hermione greeted her friends. She had received a rousing greeting in return. Hermione had grinned.

Tonight they had been joined by Justin and two of Ginny's old classmates, Amber St Clair and Marie Kinsley. Hermione remembered both witches from Hogwarts. Marie was a very interesting witch. She has the gift of true sight. Unlike Trelawney, Marie was a true seer. Her abilities had manifested a couple of years after graduation from Hogwarts.

Both witches had greeted Hermione enthusiastically. Justin had said, "You look amazing in that dress Hermione." Hermione had blushed. She had replied, "Thank you Justin. You don't look too bad yourself." Everybody had a good laugh at Hermione's reply.

Ilir had chimed in, "You do look fantastic Hermione. Does Draco know you're out in that dress?" Hermione had quipped, "Don't make me hex your arse Nota. There's nothing wrong with this dress." Ilir had parried, "You're right. There is nothing wrong with the dress. I guess it's just the way you're wearing it." Hermione had quipped, "Are you flirting with me Ilir? That sounded like a very big compliment."

Ilir had turned beet red He had taken a sip of his beer then had remained silent. Harry, Seamus and Dudley had doubled over in laughter when Theo had sniped, "Hermione's married now Ilir. You've missed that ship." Ilir had turned even redder. He had stood up and addressed Amber, "Would you care to get away from these gits and dance with me?" Amber had replied, "I'd love to dance."

One by one the couples got up to dance. Soon it had been just Hermione and Justin at the table. He had quipped, "I'd ask you to dance but I know how Draco feels about other wizards touching his wife."

Hermione had responded, "Be serious Justin. It's not like we'll be dancing cheek to cheek. We can keep it to fast dances. Let's go dance."

Justin had nodded, "Fantastic."

He and Hermione stepped onto the floor. Theo had sniped, "You too Justin? Draco is going to have to kill everyone when he gets home." Hermione had smirked, "Don't pay any attention to that git."

Hermione and Justin had continued to dance until a slow song played at which time they had headed back to the table.

When they had arrived back to the table Blaise was there. He had given Hermione a kiss on the cheek and asked, "Where's your wizard?"

Hermione had replied, "Draco is back in Brazil with Claudio."

Blaise had remarked, "Back in sun city is he? How long will he be gone?"

Hermione had responded, "Probably until Thursday. Don't remind me. I miss him so much."

Blaise had quipped, "Ah. Young love."

Hermione happened to glance over at Seana. She hadn't smiled much. When Hermione had caught her eye Seana had turned away. At the time Hermione thought it quite strange.

Hermione had excused herself to the ladies when Lucia said, "Wait for me. I'll tag along." While they were in the ladies Lucia had informed Hermione, "You and Seana should sit down and have a chat." Hermione had been surprised. She asked Lucia. "About what?" Lucia had replied, "Just sit down and have a chat with her Hermione. Please." Hermione had been intrigued. She had replied, "Okay. I will. I'll sit down with her tomorrow." Lucia had remarked, "Good."

When Lucia and Hermione returned to the table Harry and Seana had already left. Ilir had remarked, "Seana wasn't feeling well."

About midnight Ilir and Blaise had asked Hermione for a word. Hermione had stepped away from the table with the two wizards. First Ilir then Blaise had apologized for their behavior in Brazil. Ilir wanted Hermione to know everything had been Blaise's fault. Hermione had whacked him across the arm. She had informed them, "You are two grown wizards so you don't have to answer to anyone but yourselves. I will say there is a right way and a wrong way to do things. Please do it right next time."

Both wizards had given Hermione a hug.

Then Hermione had added, "If you drag my husband into anything I will hex your arses until you can't sit down." Then Hermione had given both wizards a hug. Ilir had suddenly whispered, "Don't look now but pain in the arse Xavier just walked in."

Hermione said, "It's time for me to leave."

Blaise had responded, "Nonsense. Why ruin your night out because of him. We're right here with you. No worries." Just as Blaise had finished speaking, Xavier had approached them. He had nodded and kept walking.

Hermione said, "It's probably better if I leave."

Hermione, Blaise and Ilir had returned to the table. Hermione had just picked up her purse when Xavier appeared at her side. He hadn't tried to touch Hermione. He kept his hands to himself. He asked if he could speak with her for a moment.

Hermione had replied, "I'm sorry. I'd rather not." She had turned to Blaise and asked, "Could someone please walk me out?" Blaise, Ilir and Justin had gotten up from the table to walk Hermione out.

Justin had growled, "If you have any problems send a patronus. An owl is too slow. Keep your floo locked while Draco is away. Nobody should be at your floo this time of the morning."

Hermione had given each of them a hug and had apparated home. After she undressed Hermione had taken a shower.

She had just pulled up her pajama bottoms when Major had come into the room to advise her, "Mr. Xavier had come to the door earlier in the evening. He had been looking for master Draco. He had also asked for you mistress."

Hermione hadn't panicked. She was in her own flat with the floo locked and her wand at the ready. She would definitely hex Xavier if he tried to get into the flat.

Hermione had sat on the edge of the bed for several minutes thinking over the situation. She had gone over everything in her head trying to figure out what Xavier was up to. This entire thing had started after Remy had sent her wedding photo to Xavier with the recommendation Hermione was the perfect witch for him.

Something had flit across Hermione's mind. The thought passed by so quickly Hermione hadn't been able to catch the thread. Hermione found herself getting aggravated. Something had been tickling her memory but she hadn't been able to bring it to the forefront.

Hermione decided to lie down and sleep. She had slept until 4:38 am when she had suddenly found herself awake. Hermione knew what had been alluding her. Her dream state had allowed her to remember.

Harry had been on the right track but the wrong train. Xavier hadn't been attracted to Hermione's scent. He had been attracted to her photo. Hermione had remembered a very rare father to son spell which would only activate if a father purposely called up the spell. Hermione believed it had something to do with ensuring the son got his perfect mate.

Hermione had run across this rare phenomenon either in first year when they had been looking for information about Nicholas Flamel or in fourth year when she, Harry, Ron and Neville had been looking for information which would help Harry with the Tri-Wizard tournament.

The father to son spell obviously hadn't been anything which would help them so it had been shunted aside. Hermione hadn't been able to remember which book she had read it in. However, there had to be someone else who knew of the spell.

Hermione hadn't been able to go back to sleep. She had been so excited. She knew Draco's library wasn't as massive as the ones at Malfoy Manor but he may have a book containing the information she needed.

All of a sudden it had all come back to Hermione. She had remembered exactly where she'd read it. It hadn't been when they searched for Nicholas Flamel and it hadn't been while during research for the Tri-Wizard Tournament. Hermione had stumbled across it when she had been researching The Bond of Blood. Miss know-it-all Granger had wanted to find out how Lily Potter's spell worked.

Hermione felt whatever was going on with Xavier might be of French origin as opposed to the spell of British origin Lily had used.

Hermione had eaten some breakfast and had slumped down on the couch. She had been mentally going over book names. She couldn't shake the feeling that somewhere in the back of her mind she knew exactly what book she needed. After about fifteen minutes Hermione had given it up as a bad job. But being Hermione Granger Malfoy she hadn't been able to let it go.

She had gone to Draco's library to search out anything related to the Bazinet family. Hermione had felt sure their family history would explain some things. She had looked through book after book after book. Finally her eyes had lit upon two books. One was called Scandals of the Aristocracy the other was called Ancient Italian, French and Irish Bonds of Blood.

Hermione made herself comfortable on the couch and had begun reading. In Scandals of the Aristocracy Hermione had found the Bazinet family. There had been a big scandal and it hadn't been that long ago. Hermione read on.

Xavier's mother Charlotte Valle had been a woman whom Remy entertained on the side and out of the light. Even though he insisted Charlotte have no other suitors Remy had finally made it clear he had no intention of marrying her. Remy had humiliated Charlotte. He had told her she was mad if she thought he would marry her and care for her bastard. He had made it quite clear the Bazinet family would never accept their son's whore into the family. The knowledge she had only been Remy's whore had driven Charlotte to the edge of madness. To get back at Remy she had dragged Xavier to the Bazinet Manor where she had planned to cut his throat and spill Bazinet blood.

When Charlotte arrived at the manor two things had happened. Remy's father had come out to confront Remy's whore. But Charlotte would not be denied. She had thrown the sectumsempra at Xavier. Phillipe Bazinet had stepped in front of the spell intended for Xavier. Before he fell he had gotten off a Malordra curse which had hit Charlotte in her chest. As he lay dying Phillipe Bazinet had invoked an ancient pater-filius blood bond spell which would protect Xavier and guarantee him the best life possible. It hadn't mattered to Phillipe that Remy had treated Charlotte like a whore. Phillipe was a pureblood who knew only certain women are allowed to marry into the family. He had only cared about his grandson Xavier.

Immediately upon the death of his father Remy had brought Xavier into the manor. Remy had known Charlotte's child was his child as well. He did love his son no matter what nasty comments he had made to Charlotte. Remy wanted Xavier raised as a Bazinet. He just hadn't wanted Charlotte. Remy had adopted Xavier into his true biological family. By doing this he had unknowingly sealed the blood bond.

Even though the Bazinet family had been highly regarded in France The French Ministry had followed the law. They had secured Charlotte and Phillipe's wands. Weeks later the French Ministry judged both deaths to be by malicious means. Since both parties were dead the cases had been closed. The wands plus Prior Incantato documentation of the last three spells performed had been returned to the families. It was at this time Remy became aware of the pater-filius spell.

Remy hadn't been familiar with the ancient magic of the pater-filius spell. But Remy had done his research. He had discovered just how important the spell would be to Xavier when he became an adult. Xavier was guaranteed a beautiful, powerful, intelligent witch. He would not be allowed to get himself caught up with some mad witch. Xavier would have the best witch no matter the cost. Remy was the only wizard who could activate the last part of the ancient magic. He was the only Bazinet who could activate the pater-filius spell.

All Remy had to do was wait for the perfect witch to come along.

Hermione thought about all she had read. She now more firmly believed the spell had been activated on Xavier. It was also her belief the spell was a variation of Lily's blood bond spell.

The more she had read the more she had come to believe Remy had sent her photo to Xavier with a purpose. It had been just that easy. All Remy had to do was wait for the witch he thought would be the perfect partner for Xavier.

Then the beautiful Hermione Granger brains of the Golden Trio and according to herself and her husband, a powerfully sexual witch had walked in. Hermione had been hand picked. Remy hadn't cared Hermione was already married. The second Remy had told Xavier that Hermione was the witch for him the pater-filius spell had activated. The spell would insure any children born to Xavier and his witch would be strong and healthy with little chance of madness or bad blood.

Hermione had admitted everything she had put together was all conjecture. She didn't have any proof. She'd wait to explain it all to Draco and get his thoughts on her theory.

Hermione's next thought had been about either a reversal or a cure. Hermione had laughed to herself. Perhaps the cure would call for Remy to be drawn and quartered. That would make Hermione's day. Hermione couldn't wait for Draco to get home.

After Hermione had gone as far as she could on her theories she hadn't felt like moving. So she had laid on the couch with all kind of thoughts running through her head.

One of the things Hermione had thought about was the conversation Lucia insisted she have with Seana. This had puzzled Hermione. She couldn't think of anything she needed to talk to Seana about. She had planned on going to Harry's house for the Sunday get together so she would find out shortly. Lying there on the couch Hermione had thought back to last night. Seana had been quiet. Really quiet. She supposedly wasn't feeling well but it had seemed like more than that.

Hermione was feeling a little lonely. She needed her husband. She needed to feel his arms around her. She had wished Draco would come through the floo. Hermione determined right there and then she would talk Draco into getting a mobile phone. A phone would make it so much easier to keep in touch. Draco really didn't care for muggle gadgets but Hermione planned on trying to talk him into getting a phone anyway.

At 2:30 Hermione had stepped out of the floo at Harry's house. She had been greeted by the guys and Lucia and Leanne. Seana hadn't said anything. Hermione was a little surprised. It seemed as though Seana was angry with her. That wouldn't do.

Hermione had pulled Harry off to the side. She has asked, "Is Seana angry with me? Have I offended her in some way?" Harry had replied, "I guess the short answers are yes and yes. I have something you need to read. Come upstairs to the study." Hermione had followed Harry upstairs. She was definitely puzzled now. When they reached the study Harry had taken a letter out of his desk drawer. He had said, "Read this."

Hermione had taken the letter and sat down on a chair. She had looked at the signature first. It was a letter from Ginny Weasley. Hermione read the letter. The she had read the letter again. She had shaken her head. What the hell had Ginny been playing at? It was just short of a love letter. Just short of asking Harry to take her back. The fucked up thing had been the part where Ginny had written that Hermione had suggested she write the letter. Hermione had been thoroughly pissed. She had to take a few minutes to get her thoughts together.

Finally she had said to Harry. "I did not tell Ginny to write you a love letter. We had a conversation. Ginny admitted she didn't want to be an outcast when she came to England to visit. I told her she would be welcome at our flat. Ginny had mentioned she wouldn't be welcome at your house. I told her she would have to speak to you about that. We had this conversation at Sunday breakfast in Brazil. I told her if she didn't get a chance to talk to you she should write to you. I never ever told her to write you this kind of tripe. I apologize Harry. This is like fucking déjà vu. I have come to like and respect Seana. I did not and would not disrespect her like this." Harry had come around to hug her. He said, "I didn't think you had but Seana was very hurt by what she saw as a betrayal."

Hermione asked Harry, "Would you ask Seana to come upstairs. You're welcome to sit in but I would like to talk to Seana alone if you don't mind." Harry had replied, "If she'll come I'll send her up. Thanks Hermione." He had gone to get Seana.

Five minutes later Seana had come into the study. Hermione had gone over and hugged her. She had asked, "Seana may I explain how this letter came about? Seana had responded, "Yes. Hermione."

Hermione repeated everything she had told Harry.

When she finished Seana had said, "Thank you for the explanation. I have been so upset. I know we have had our rocky moments but I had hoped all of that was behind us. I had considered us friends."

Hermione had responded, "We are friends Seana. Please. Never doubt that. I'm not sure what Ginny is playing at but I will get to the bottom of this. I respect you. I respect the relationship you and Harry have. Please don't be upset. Please keep me as a friend. Just be aware the last thing I will ever do is interfere between you and Harry."

Seana had given a small smile. Then she had started to cry.

Hermione had gone to the door to call Harry. Harry was up the stairs like a shot. He gave Hermione a questioning look when had found Seana crying. He had asked, "What's going on?"

Seana had wrapped her arms around him and replied, "Hermione has explained everything. I'm crying more from relief than anything. I didn't want Hermione and I to be at odds." Harry had smiled. "My baby is crying because she's happy. That's a change from the past several hours."

Hermione had felt awful. She stood up and had wrapped her arms around Seana and Harry. She had said, "I love you both and that's not going to change. Harry? If you don't have any intention of responding to Ginny's letter. May I?"

Harry had said, "I have every intention of responding to Ginny Weasley. Seana will be responding as well. You may add your thoughts below ours."

Hermione had replied, "Just let me know when. I intend to blast her ears off. I'm going downstairs so you two can have your privacy. I'll see you in a bit."

Hermione had gone straight to the wine. She had downed the first glass in one. Then she had poured herself another.

When she had come through from the kitchen Ilir and Justin had patted the seat next to them. It had worked out well because they were sitting on either end of the couch. Hermione had set her glass down on the table and laid her head on Ilir's shoulder.

She had remarked, "Major told me Xavier had stopped by the flat yesterday. He asked to speak to Draco. When Xavier found out Draco wasn't there he had asked to speak to me."

Ilir had jumped up. Theo who had been playing a game of wizards chess with Dudley had shouted, "Did I hear you correctly? That tosspot stopped by your flat?"

Hermione had nodded.

Ilir had growled, "This bastard has gone way too far. He knew Draco was out of town. If I'm not mistaken both you and Draco have told him Draco would not be around this weekend. Enough is enough."

Hermione had asked both Ilir and Theo to calm down. She had told them, "I have an idea what's going on here. I need to talk to Draco about it. Xavier may not be the real culprit."

Ilir and Theo and Justin had looked at Hermione as though she was crazy but they respected her decision.

It was then Hermione Malfoy, brightest witch of her age, remembered about phones in the hotel rooms. It wouldn't occur to Draco to use it to call her. Hermione had made up her mind to call Draco in the morning.

Ilir had mumbled, "Draco will kill us all if anything happens to you. Hermione you must tell Major not to open the door to anyone. We won't have to knock on the door of your flat. We don't have to floo in. Keep your floo locked. Until Draco gets back we'll apparate in so you won't have to unlock the floo. If Xavier comes back use a patronus. Please."

Hermione had smiled, "Thank you boys but I am a witch. I do have a wand and I do know how to use it. But I'll be careful."

Lucia had come up beside Hermione. She had said, "Let me talk to you for a moment."

Hermione had picked up her glass of wine and had followed Lucia into the dining room. The two witches had sat down.

Lucia started, "Is everything sorted between you and Seana?" Hermione had replied, "Yes. Thank Merlin. I explained the whole thing to Harry and Seana. I'm going to blister Ginny's ears."

Hermione had then explained the whole thing to Lucia. Lucia had let out a huge sigh as if she was glad things were back to fine. Next she scolded Hermione. "The guys are not upset because they think you can't take care of yourself. They are upset Xavier will catch you unawares and….and do inappropriate things to you which of course will result in Draco going to Azkaban for murder. Just be careful okay."

Hermione had nodded. She had hugged Lucia and quipped, "All this talking. I'm starved. Let's order Chinese from The Golden Dragon." Lucia thought Chinese food sounded like a good idea. She had grabbed Hermione's arm and urged, "Let's go see what everyone wants."

By the time everyone made their choice, the order could feed all of Hogwarts first years. These wizards had been hungry. Thank Merlin the food arrived in under an hour. The wizards fought to get the right food. Each accusing the others of having his order. Hermione had pulled out her wand and had issued the correct food to the correct wizard by magic.

Then she had asked, "Anything else this helpless little witch can do for you?" They had all laughed.

Seana and Harry had come downstairs. We had ordered them some random Chinese food. The hope was they wouldn't want it and somebody else would get to eat it.

While they were bantering back and forth about food Hermione's mobile had rung. She had been surprised. Not very many people contacted her by phone. The only other people in her circle who had mobiles were in the room with her.

When she answered she heard….Draco. Draco was calling on a phone. She had grinned like a Cheshire cat. She said, "Hi baby. Look at you using a muggle contraption."

Every eyebrow in the room had gone up. Every single person in the room knew the person on the other end of the line couldn't be Draco. He'd never touch a phone.

Hermione was listening to the person on the other end. She had said, "I love you. I miss you too. Hermione turned away from her friends to murmur, "I wish you were here to make me scream like a girl."

Hermione had screamed, "No way." She had turned around to see her husband step out of the floo room with a mobile phone still in his hand. Hermione had run across the room and jumped into his arms. Draco had whispered in her ear, "So you want me to make you scream like a girl. I came all the way here so you could make me scream like a girl."

Then he had kissed her so intensely a couple of the wizards cleared their throat.

Draco had turned to the room at large and asked, "Somebody have a problem with the way I kiss my wife? Speak now so I can hex your arse in front of everyone."

They had all gathered around clapping Draco on his back and shaking his hand.

Ilir asked, "Since when have you started using a mobile?" Draco had replied, "My lovely wife has mentioned it in passing. While I was lying in my bed missing my witch it had suddenly dawned on me. A mobile phone would at least keep me in contact with the one I love."

Hermione had pushed way between Harry and Ilir to kiss her wonderful wizard.

Theo had smirked, "Well Ilir I guess that ruins your chances for today. Draco's home." A frown had crossed Draco's face until he realized Theo was having him on.

Draco had retorted, "You wish Nota. To the rest of you gits, "Say good night to your friend Hermione because I'm taking her home. I have a very early portkey in the morning." Draco called out, "Goodnight all." Hermione waved as she and Draco headed to the floo.

Harry and Ilir shouted, "Call me after your meeting. Get the numbers from Hermione." Draco had waved and kept going.

When Hermione and Draco stepped out of the floo they were already undressing each other. Draco wanted to stop at the couch but Hermione had dragged him to the bedroom. They had fallen onto the bed. Draco had taunted Hermione. "You want me to make you scream like a girl? Spread your legs baby because I'm the wizard who can do it. In fact, I better be the only wizard who comes anywhere near it."

After Draco finished taunting Hermione he had his mouth on her body. He was licking her breasts. His tongue had made her nipples harden to little pink balls. Then he had dragged his tongue straight down her body to her slit. He had parted her slit and stuck his tongue inside. Hermione had felt an intense jolt of electricity which had almost made her close her legs. No matter. Draco had opened them back up and had begun lapping her entire pussy. Hermione was bucking against his tongue. Draco used his thumb to rotate her nub. Just when Hermione couldn't take it anymore she had felt herself coming to climax. Draco looked into her eyes as he flicked her nub several more times to bring her up and over the edge. When she climaxed she had screamed like a little girl. Draco had climbed on top of her. He kissed her and nuzzled her for several minutes to allow time for her pussy to calm down. Draco needed her but he wasn't going to hurt her.

Hermione had murmured in his ear. "Are you going to put that big hard erection inside me or not?" When Hermione talked dirty in his ear it drove Draco wild. He had centered his erection and with two swift moves had been inside his wife.

Draco was so horny he didn't think he would last three strokes. Hermione was just as horny but they had made it to five strokes. Then they were both moaning and cumming and holding on to each other. Draco had taken over Hermione's mouth. He had sucked her lips. He had sucked her tongue. Finally he had kissed her and rolled off her onto the bed. Hermione had snuggled up to her wizard and let out a huge sigh. She was content.

Draco had quipped, "Don't try going to sleep on me. I'm getting my husbands worth before I go back to Brazil.

They had talked a little. Hermione had said, "We must think alike because I had planned on asking you to get a mobile phone." Draco had laughed. "We do think alike baby. That's why I love you."

Hermione told him, "I was going to call you from work on Monday. I really missed you. Not only because I needed your sex but also because I love you and I hate it when you're not in bed with me." Draco had run his fingers through her hair and kissed her on her forehead. "I love you too and I definitely hate it when I'm not in bed with you."

Draco had hesitated for a minute then stated, "I want to see the dress you wore out Saturday night?"

Hermione had been surprised. "Which git has told you about my dress?"

Draco had laughed, "Blaise has used his connections to secure two round trip portkeys. He has been in Brazil since this morning. Since he plans on staying in Brazil for awhile I used his return portkey to come home and I will use his other portkey to return to Brazil. Blaise told me about the dress. He also told me that you needed to talk to me about something. Blaise had laughed when told me he was running some _Friendly Interference _for us. Everybody has turned into a comedian"

Hermione smiled. They're all gits but they're good gits.

She had turned to her husband and said, "I have a lot to tell you but I don't want to spoil our time together. I can tell you when you get home or you can call me from Brazil."

Draco had snapped, "If it involves you I want to hear it now."

Hermione replied, "You're already snapping at me and I haven't told you anything. I'm not going to argue with you when our time together is down to hours."

Draco had wrapped his arms around Hermione and apologized, "I'm sorry baby. I didn't mean to snap. I just want everything to be right while I'm away."

Hermione decided she should tell Draco some of it. She had begun with Xavier, "Xavier came to the flat and TAW as well. I wasn't here when he came to the flat. Major hadn't let him in. Then last night at TAW he asked if he could have a word. All the boys are on top of things though. I left the club immediately. The boys accompanied me outside."

Draco jumped out of the bed. He had started swearing. "This mother fucker is on my last nerve. I have told him to stay away from you. I have told him. Not only is he disrespecting you he is disrespecting me as well. I'm going to fix his arse once and for all."

Draco went into the bathroom to take a shower. Hermione moved fast. She threw a cleansing spell on herself and slipped into jeans and a sweater and had flooed to Harry's.

Theo, Harry, Justin, Ilir and Dudley had jumped to their feet.

Harry asked, "What's going on? Where's Draco?"

Hermione replied, "I need someone to come to the flat to talk to Draco. I've told him about Xavier. I think he's going to hurt him. There's more he needs to know. I just didn't want to tell him until he came back from Brazil. Things have turned a corner. I'll have to tell him now. I just need help keeping him in the flat."

Harry had replied, "You go back. We'll be right there."

Hermione had gone back to the flat. Draco was out of the shower and getting dressed. Hermione said, "Will you please slow down. I have more to tell you. I just didn't want to tell you before you were home to stay."

Draco had growled, "Tell me everything and tell me now Hermione."

Before Hermione could speak Harry had called out, "Oi. Where are you? I'm coming through."

Draco had rolled his eyes and headed into the living room shouting, "I won't be fucking stopped. This fucking tosspot has approached my wife. He has challenged me. He has stepped in it and I will have my say."

Harry had shouted back, "What? You're going to do something stupid and end up in Azkaban. Who'll take care of Hermione then? Stop and think Draco. We can handle this another way. Hermione has some thoughts on this. Just hear her out."

Ilir had mimicked Harry. "Hear your wife out my wizard."

Draco had run his fingers through his hair and plopped down on the couch. Hermione had sat down beside him. He had put his arm around her shoulder and kissed her hair. He said, "I'm listening baby. Tell us your thoughts."

Hermione had walked the wizards through her assumptions and what she had found in the books and what she thought was happening. The guys had been amazed. Hermione had gotten up to retrieve the books. Draco looked through the books and had handed them off to Harry. Harry looked at the books and had passed them off to Ilir and Theo. The wizards had been amazed.

Ilir had asked Hermione, "Is this what you meant when you said Xavier may not be the real culprit?"

Hermione had nodded.

Draco quipped, "So before I kill Xavier I have to kill Remy?" Nobody had said a word. Draco had sniped, "For goodness sakes. It was a joke. I won't kill anyone unless I am forced to."

The wizards had all given nervous chuckles. Sometimes they couldn't tell when Draco was joking. Especially when it came to Hermione.

Draco said, "Let me call Claudio to see if we can get the meetings moved down a day. I'm not leaving England until this is sorted."

Draco had excused himself to the bedroom to call Claudio. When he had come back into the living room he had explained, "Claudio will reschedule our Monday meeting to Friday. I'll have the rest of tonight and all day tomorrow to get this sorted. If I can't get it all sorted in that time I'm entrusting Hermione to your care. Don't let anything happen to my wife." Harry, Ilir and Theo had all nodded.

They sat discussing what was to come next. Draco thought, "We should invite Xavier here. I want to know what he knows about this spell."

The wizards were discussing the rationality of the plan when the doorbell had been rung. Draco said, "This fucking git does not give up. I'm going to let Major get the door. I'll need you chaps to step into the back bedroom. I'll be there in a moment."

Draco had called Major. He quickly explained what he wanted done. He advised Hermione to get her wand and keep it beside her. He said, "We'll be in the back bedroom. I want to know what I'm dealing with when I'm not here."

Major had gone to the door to find Xavier asking for entry. Major had only let this bad wizard in because master Draco had told him to do so for this time only. Major had come back through announcing Xavier Bazinet.

Hermione had stood up and asked, "What do you want Xavier? Hasn't Draco asked you to leave me alone? Are you trying to upset my husband?" Xavier had moved closer.

Hermione advised him, "Do not come any closer."

Xavier had begun to talk, "Hermione. Mrs. Malfoy. I respect your husband and your marriage but you have me enchanted. I need you in my life. I want you in my life."

Hermione thought she had heard scuffling coming from the back bedroom.

Xavier had continued, "I'm hoping you will agree to be in my life. You can keep your husband if you must. I just want to touch you. I want to make love to you. I want feel you beneath me. I get so hard when I'm around you Hermione. Please let me make you cum. I promise you won't regret it. Once we are together you can make the choice between him and me."

Draco had come flying out of the bedroom. He hadn't hesitated. He hadn't even gotten into the living room. He had stunned Xavier from the hallway.

Hermione had screamed, "Draco stop."

Harry, Theo and Ilir had come running into the living room panting. Harry said, "Sorry Hermione we could barely hold onto him. When Xavier mentioned being intimate with you he lost it and we couldn't hold him at all."

Harry had turned to Draco. "I want your wand Draco. Now."

Draco had growled, "You're not getting my fucking wand and don't you apologize for me Potter. Hermione is my wife. I will never tolerate anyone speaking to her like that. She'll fucking be under him the day he kills me and not before. Somebody wake that fucking piece of shite up. I've got something for him and his father."

Many thanks to Alone-In-Life, StrongerHermione and CajunWitch who have encouraged me from the very beginning. Thank you to everyone who reads the story.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Notes:

Xavier stands his ground

Hermione on the warpath

The South of France

Incarcerous Draco

Remy and consequences

Xavier back to right

Ginny Weasley rates a letter

Lucius revealed

AU

**Nods to Dramione. Humor/Fluff/Anxiety/Drama. Enjoy. **

**Be aware. Rated M for language and romantic interludes. **

**Previously on Friendly Interference: chapter 9**

Xavier had begun to talk, "Hermione. Mrs. Malfoy. I respect your husband and your marriage but you have me enchanted. I need you in my life. I want you in my life."

Hermione thought she had heard scuffling coming from the back bedroom.

Xavier had continued, "I'm hoping you will agree to be in my life. You can keep your husband if you must. I just want to touch you. I want to make love to you. I want feel you beneath me. I get so hard when I'm around you Hermione. Please let me make you cum. I promise you won't regret it. Once we are together you can make the choice between him and me."

Draco had come flying out of the bedroom. He hadn't hesitated. He hadn't even gotten into the living room. He had stunned Xavier from the hallway.

Hermione had screamed, "Draco stop."

Harry, Theo and Ilir had come running into the living room panting. Harry said, "Sorry Hermione we were barely holding onto him. When Xavier mentioned being intimate with you he lost all rationality and we couldn't hold him."

Harry had turned to Draco. "I want your wand Draco. Now."

Draco had growled, "You're not getting my fucking wand and don't you apologize for me Potter. Hermione is my wife. I will never tolerate anyone speaking to her like that. She'll fucking be under him the day he kills me and not before. Somebody wake that fucking piece of shite up. I've got something for him and his father."

**Friendly Interference: chapter 10**

Harry had woken Xavier with a simple rennervate spell. Xavier had sat up and looked around. He had asked, "What's going on here? I was trying to have a conversation with Hermione." Xavier had turned to Draco and inquired, "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be out of town?"

Draco had raised his wand and yelled, "Petrificus Totalus." Xavier had turned as stiff as a statue.

Harry had commanded, "One more fucking spell Malfoy and I'm going to bind you. Do you understand? Do not take my kindness for weakness."

Draco was in a rage as he had turned to Harry. "If you bind me Potter you better keep me bound. There is a wizard in my flat who has designs on my wife and who is dangerous to my wife's well being. I will not be shackled, restrained or otherwise stopped."

Hermione had jumped in between them saying, "The both of you. Stop this right now."

Harry had responded, "Your husband is out of control Hermione. If I have to, I'll arrest him. He will not kill anyone in my presence. This is not the muggle world. This is not the wild, wild west. We need to do this the right way. If Xavier has been spelled nothing will change his beliefs or desires. We either need to get Remy here or find something in the books which will show us how to remove or reverse this spell. Nothing more. Nothing less. Which way are we going to do it Draco?"

Draco had remained silent.

Harry had yelled, "I understand how you're feeling. Hermione is my best friend. You are insulting Ilir, Theo and myself if you think we would stand by and let something happen to her. Get yourself together and don't use that wand in anger again. Now. Why don't you floo to France, get Remy and bring his sorry arse back here?"

Draco had snarled, "I'm not leaving this flat while that piece of shite is in the same room as my wife."

Hermione had tried to calm Harry and Draco down. She had volunteered, "Why don't I just pop through the floo and bring Remy back? I'm familiar with the floo address."

Draco nearly had a stroke. He had shouted, "You will not be going anywhere. Stay where I can see you."

It had been Hermione's turn to explode. She had shouted, " I've had enough of this helpless little witch shite. Helpless is something I'm not. I know how to protect myself. I helped keep three of us safe during the war. That should count for something. No one ever questioned my abilities when it was their arse I was saving. A wizard looks at me with lust and I'm supposed to wrap myself up into a ball and quake? STOP TREATING ME LIKE I'M AN IDIOT.**" **

Both Harry and Draco had realized their mistake. They had gotten the brightest witch of the age upset. Everybody had gone quiet. Both Harry and Draco had apologized. Hermione wasn't having any of it.

She had given Draco an ultimatum. "Either let me go get Remy or you go get Remy. If it will make you feel better Draco, I'll floo to Harry's house and sit with Seana while you are gone. Whatever is to be done, I want a decision now. We are wasting time."

Draco said, "If you go to Harry's house, I'll floo to France." Hermione had replied, "Fine. I'm going to Harry's."

Draco had called after her. "Hermione." Hermione kept going towards the floo. She hadn't bothered to turn around.

Harry, Ilir and Theo pretended they hadn't seen or heard anything. No matter how upset wizards got with each other, none wanted to be witness to another wizard's embarrassing moments.

Theo had spoken up. "I'll go with you Draco. Just in case Remy is reluctant to accompany you back here."

Draco had replied, "Thanks Theo. There's one thing I have to do before we go. I'll be right back."

Draco headed to the floo. He had to get this straightened out with Hermione before he went anywhere. When he walked into Harry's living room Seana had been trying to calm Hermione down. She had been sobbing her eyes out. When Draco put his arms around her she had cried even harder. Draco had kissed her face, her neck, her ears. Hermione had stopped crying and had hugged her husband. She said, "I love you. I don't want you to be so scared for me that you do foolish things."

Draco had murmured, "Hermione. I love you more than my life. I will have to learn how to remain calm but I won't apologize for my behavior. I know you are a strong witch but you are my wife to protect. He had kissed her and said, "I want you to come back to your own flat. I trust Harry and Ilir to protect you in my absence."

Hermione had cheeked, "What? You don't trust Theo." Draco had laughed. "Yes. I do trust Theo. But he will be with me." Draco had helped Hermione up. They had called out goodnight to Seana and had gone back to their flat."

Xavier remained as stiff as a board.

Draco nodded to Harry by way of an apology. Draco had kissed Hermione and run his hands through her hair. He told her, "Be safe. Keep your wand handy. I love you." Hermione had remarked, "I love you too. You be safe."

Draco had turned to Theo and said, "Let's go." Draco had given Theo the floo address for where they were going. They had flooed directly into Draco's maisonnette. Draco hadn't wasted any time lingering at his house. He and Theo had walked to the main house. Draco didn't have time for decorum. He had entered the main house calling out, "Mother. Remy. Theo and I are here."

Draco heard his mother. Her voice seemed to be coming from the study. Draco and Theo headed in that general direction. She was in the study. Narcissa had been reading. She tried to give Draco a hug but he had remained stiff.

Narcissa had stepped back and asked, "Is there something wrong Draco?"

Draco had replied, "I need to see Remy."

Narcissa had inquired, "For what reason Draco?"

Draco had snapped, "Is he here mother?"

Narcissa had snapped back, "Control yourself Draco. You are in my home and I am your mother."

He had apologized, "I apologize mother. Is Remy here?"

Narcissa had responded, "He is in the den." Draco hadn't waited for his mother to lead him to the den. He had strode ahead.

Remy had put down his cigar and cognac and stood when Draco entered the room.

Draco hadn't wasted a moment. He had growled, "You've done it Remy and now you're going to undo it. We know you have spelled your son to court Hermione. This pater-filius spell. Can it be reversed or removed entirely?"

Remy had moved away from Draco. Theo had the foresight to cast an anti-apparition spell. Remy had tried to apparate away but Theo had been too fast for him.

Theo had spoken up. "Try as you might. You'll be going nowhere. You are under an anti-appartion spell."

Remy had then tried to bluster his way out. He had growled, "How dare you treat me this way. I am Remy Bazinet. You come to my home to question me. How dare you. You British thugs cannot intimidate me."

Draco had snarled, "You fucking ponce. You and all your French airs. Answer my question or this British thug will show you just how much of a thug he can be. Tell me now. Can that pater-filius spell be reversed or removed? Theo and I can check for ourselves. Where are your books on spells and cures? I want to see them. Now."

Narcissa had come to the door and asked, "What is the meaning of this Draco? What books are you looking for?"

Draco had turned to his mother and remarked, "I am looking for your books on spell and curse reversals and removals. Your fiance has seen fit to activate a Bazinet family spell which has Xavier trying to coerce Hermione away from me to have relations with her. I have asked him to tell me the removal or the reversal spell. The only thing he has said so far is I'm a British thug. It is only in deference to you mother that I haven't hexed him to a bloody pulp."

Narcissa had turned to Remy asking, "Is this true Remy? Have you done this vile thing? You would have your son violate my daughter-in-law? You would have him violate Draco's wife?"

Remy had hesitated for a minute. Then he had remarked, "Hermione Granger is the perfect witch for Xavier. I'm sorry she is married to Draco. That is of no consequence to me. She belongs with Xavier. They would be wonderful together."

Draco had thrown a stinging jinx at Remy which left the wizard reeling. Then he had stepped up and grabbed Remy by the collar. He had snarled, "This British thug is willing to hex you into oblivion. I'll ask again. Are there books on this subject? If there are, get them for me now."

Remy had stepped back from Draco. Without a word he had headed toward the study. Narcissa, Theo and Draco followed close behind him. In the study Remy had pushed a hidden button which opened up a small area that housed about twenty ancient looking books.

Draco had hissed, "Bring them out here." Remy picked up five at a time and had laid them on the table. When all twenty of the books had been laid out, Draco had shrunk them and put them in his pocket. He could only fit ten in his jeans, He had given the other ten to Theo to carry. Theo had also put his ten inside his pockets.

They were ready to go back to England. Draco had taken Remy by the arm. He had snarled, "You are coming with us." Remy had tried in vain to pull away but Theo and Draco had tight hold on him.

Draco had turned to Narcissa. He revealed, "I don't think Remy is a bad sort. I believe his behavior has something to do with a curse his father set in motion when he was dying. We will get him back safely. I will let you know what we find. Goodnight mother." Draco had kissed her on the cheek.

He and Theo had each taken one of Remy's arms and marched him to Draco's maisonnette so they could floo home.

They had stepped out of Hermione and Draco's floo. Draco had turned to Harry and asked, "What would you like me to do with this piece of shite?"

Harry had replied, "Sit him down." Draco had pushed Remy into a chair.

Draco said, "We have some books. I wanted to get right back so we haven't had a chance to look through them." Draco and Theo had taken the books from their pockets and laid them on the living room table.

He had turned to Hermione and asked, "Will you take a look through the books love to see if you can find something to reverse or remove the spell?"

Hermione had been in her glory. She had returned the books to normal size. Then she had begun picking up one book after another. She had rubbed each of their covers like she was rubbing fine material. After looking at all twenty she had turned to Remy and asked, "Which book is it Remy?" Remy had looked away from her without responding.

Hermione had tried again, "Showing us which book it is will only help you in the long run."

Remy had spit, "You trifling bitch. This is all your fault. How hard would it have been for you to accept my son into your bed? All this was for nothing. You are nothing more than a British slut who is married to a British thug. You're not good enough for Xavier."

Hermione had been shocked into silence at the vitriol coming out Remy's mouth.

Draco had yelled, "Stupefy. You dirty tosspot." He then stunned Remy without a second thought.

Harry had yelled, "Expelliarmus, incarcerous." Harry had reached out to catch Draco's wand. Draco had fallen to the floor wrapped in heavy cords. Harry had gestured for Theo and Ilir to help him move Draco to a comfortable position.

Theo had commented, "As they say in the States, this shite just got real. Draco will be a lunatic when the binds come off."

Hermione had shouted, "What the hell Harry?"

Harry had replied, "Not now Hermione. I warned him. I'm not going to stand here and let him arbitrarily attack people. Could you please get going on those books? I don't like Draco being bound anymore than you do."

Hermione had tears in her eyes as she sorted through the books. Secretly she agreed with Harry. She knew it was probably for the best Draco had been bound. He was in such a volatile state of mind. But still….

Hermione had reached the fifth book, 'Suppression De Sort Et Malediction.' Hermione was a brilliant witch who knew when translated the words meant, Spell and Curse Removal. Hermione had thought this book a good place to start.

She had been carefully skimming the fragile book when her eyes had found something relating to pater-filius. Hermione had been happy. Even though the ancient spell bore Latin roots, the spell removal had been written in French. She thought, perhaps it had been written specifically for the Bazinet family. If Hermione's translation was precise, the pater-filius spell could be reversed or removed by the witch or wizard who had initially activated the spell. But _only _by that specific witch or wizard.

Hermione was excited. She had called out, "Harry. I've found something. Now please release Draco from those binds."

As soon as Hermione asked, Harry had turned and released Draco from his bonds.

Draco strode over to Harry. He had growled, "My wand Potter. Now." Harry had handed Draco his wand while parrying, "Don't do anything stupid Draco. I apologize for taking it in the first place but you left me no choice."

Hermione had interjected, "I think this is it. The only sticking point is that Remy has to be the wizard who reverses the spell."

Draco had responded, " Well. What are we waiting for? Let's have him reverse the spell." He had shouted, "Rennervate."

When Remy opened his eyes he was in a foul mood. He hadn't much appreciated being mishandled by the British heathens.

Draco had spoken first. "Hermione has found a way to reverse the pater-filius. We need you to cast the removal spell."

Remy had replied, "I will die and go to hell before I help any of you." Draco had wanted to send him directly to hell. But he had held his temper.

Hermione had stepped up. She got right in Remy's face and commented, "With all the vile things you've said to me I don't understand why you won't reverse the spell. I'm a British slut. Correct? I'm not fit to be with your son. Correct? I'm a trifling bitch. Correct? So let's get this over with. Let your son find a witch who is good enough for him. Reverse the spell Remy. Please."

Remy had replied, "My apologies for my earlier outburst and my vile remarks. I did not care for the way I was being treated. I did not mean any of it. You are a brilliant and beautiful witch. I have come to realize that your husband loves you very much and he will not let go of you easily. Xavier may end up getting hurt by your husband's hand. I don't want that. I only wanted the best life for my son. Please forgive me."

With that, Remy Bazinet had walked over to his son. He turned in the direction of Harry and Draco and asked, "Would you please wake my son. He has to be awake for me to do this."

Harry had pointed at Xavier and called out, "Rennervate."

Xavier woke immediately. Before his son said anything to further inflame the situation, Remy had removed his wand from a side pocket. He had made a counterclockwise with a downward slash wand movement as he recited, "J'ai inverse le sort pater filius."

The effect had been immediate. Xavier seemed as though he had awakened from a sleep. Something in his manner had changed. Xavier held himself differently as well. The change had been clearly apparent to everyone in the room.

Xavier had looked about. He walked up to his dad and had given him a hug. He said, "Hello father. How are you? What are you doing here?"

His eyes had moved around the room then had landed back on Hermione. Xavier had lowered his eyes and said, "Mrs. Malfoy, Mr. Malfoy it is so nice to see you both. Nice to see you Mr. Potter, Mr. Nota and you too Theo."

Harry had moved to shake Xavier's hand as did Theo and Ilir.

Draco hadn't been totally convinced Xavier was back in his right mind. He had kept his arm around Hermione.

Hermione stepped out of Draco's embrace and had walked over to Xavier. She had remarked, "Are you feeling okay? You look a little pale."

Xavier had replied, "For some reason I am feeling a little low. I feel as though I haven't eaten in days. Thank you for asking Mrs. Malfoy."

Hermione responded, "Let me get you and your father something to eat. And Xavier, you may call me Hermione."

Xavier had answered, "Thank you Mrs.-Hermione." Remy had mumbled his thanks as well.

Hermione had summoned Major to make something quick but hearty.

Draco had wanted to play it safe. He had asked Remy, "To prevent future bother will you sign a parchment stating you will not activate the pater-filius spell against Hermione Granger Malfoy again. Additionally, there will be a caveat. If the spell is ever activated against Hermione Granger Malfoy in future, Xavier will be stricken with erectile dysfunction and sterility. He will not be able to perform or procreate."

Remy had hesitated for a fraction of a second before signing the parchment. As soon as Remy had signed the document Draco had called out, "**Veritapraesto**." and a small golden chain had imbedded itself in the parchment. Draco had let out a sigh of relief. He didn't have anything more to worry about now that the agreement had been signed and placed under the **honesty jinx**. Draco had thanked Remy.

Ten minutes later Major had called them all to late supper. Major had made chicken with gravy, mashed potatoes and sprouts. They had wine with their meal. Draco had kept his eyes on Xavier. Everybody else had chatted amicably among themselves.

After about twenty minutes Draco had relaxed enough to tell Xavier, "There has been a mistake with paperwork. On Tuesday, you should report to work as usual. I'll clear up the error."

Xavier had replied. I'm very grateful Mr. Malfoy. Thank you."

Hermione had squeezed her husband's leg under the table. Draco had grinned at her. The rest of the meal had gone very well.

After the meal Draco had asked Remy for a word. He and Remy moved to the living room. Draco had asked, "Will you need me to accompany you back to France or will you be alright going back alone?"

Remy said, "I'll be fine Draco. I want to apologize for earlier. I was way out of line. I'd like us to be back on even ground." Draco had agreed, "Back to even." The two wizards had shaken hands."

Remy called his son to him. He had hugged Xavier then had shaken his hand. He said, "Don't be a stranger to home old man." Xavier had grinned, "I won't father." Remy waved good night to everyone and had headed for the floo.

Xavier had been ready to go as well. Draco said, "I'll walk you to the door." The two wizards had shaken hands at the door.

When Draco had come back into the room he had grabbed Hermione around the waist. He had smirked, "My wizards. In front of the three of you I'd like to thank my brilliant wife for being brilliant." Draco had turned Hermione around to face him. Looking into her eyes he had cheeked, "We'll never hear the end of this right?"

Hermione had slapped him across the arm and laid her head on his chest.

The other wizards recognized it was time for them to go. Harry had remarked, "You were brilliant Hermione." Both Theo and Ilir had seconded that. They all waved on their way to the floo.

Draco had whispered, "I love you baby. On to other matters. You go into the bedroom and put on the dress you wore on Saturday night. I want to see it. I'll be right there. I want to lock the floo."

Hermione had put the dress on and waited. Two minutes later Draco had come into the room. Draco had taken one look at Hermione and whistled. He had Hermione do a pirouette. He had cheeked, "Baby you don't get to wear that dress unless you're with me. You look amazing. Blaise was right. He said all eyes were on you Saturday night. I believe him."

Hermione had laughed, "Blaise should not carry tales. I suppose he told you I danced with Justin." Draco had laughed, "Actually. He didn't. I'll take that up with him when I get back to Brazil."

Hermione had placed her hand between Draco's legs and retorted, "Now that everything is sorted, you'll be able to shag me into ecstasy and still keep to your original schedule. It's only still have a couple of hours before your portkey. Why don't you call Claudio and tell him he doesn't have to reschedule the meeting?"

Draco had thought about it for a moment. He had replied, "That's a good idea. I'll do that. Being apart won't be as hard on us now that I have a mobile. I'll be able to call you whenever I want. I'll go get my phone."

Draco had gone to get his phone. He had dialed up Claudio and told him they could stick to the original schedule. He didn't have to move a meeting.

As soon as Draco got off the phone he had started taking off his clothes. Hermione had grinned. She had walked across the room to hang her dress in the closet. Draco whistled again, "You my love, are not allowed outside in that dress without me. Are we clear?"

Hermione had giggled, "Yes boss."

Draco had grabbed his wife around her waist and proceeded to take off her bra and knickers.

Hermione loved Draco's attention. All he had to do was touch her and her body started making liquid. Tonight wasn't any different. He had been stroking her nipples with his thumbs. She had gotten really wet. Draco had looked at her with his smoky eyes. Hermione loved it when his eyes got all smoky like that. His eyes told a story. A story of wanting his witch.

Hermione was thinking, it's good to be Mrs. Malfoy.

Draco was kissing her belly. Hermione had become entirely inflamed. She had whispered, "I want you inside me now Malfoy" Draco had replied in a very husky voice, "I want me inside you too, Granger." Then Draco had laid his wife on the bed and proceeded to get inside her. Hermione and Draco had made hot and steamy love and both had come away sated and fulfilled.

As they had lain wrapped in each other's arms they had talked.

Draco had confessed, "It will be so much easier to go back to Brazil knowing the Xavier problems are over. It had been hard keeping my mind on business while worrying over your safety. I must make a mental note to reinstate Xavier in his position.

I think you've spoiled me Granger. You've got me thinking I should get a mobile for my assistant. A mobile is so much faster than any owl."

Hermione had replied, "A mobile for your assistant is an excellent idea.

Now. How about we discuss you, Blaise and Brazil." Draco had huffed, "What about me, Blaise and Brazil? I've told you before. Don't confuse me with Blaise. He is single. Blaise can do what he likes. I, my love, am married to you."

Hermione had nuzzled Draco's neck. She had replied, "It's not you Draco. It's the trouble Blaise can drag you into without meaning to. That wizard thinks with his man parts."

Draco grabbed Hermione and had begun to tickle her. "Man parts is it? Well. The only man parts you need to worry about are mine. Fair?" Hermione had responded, "Fair."

Hermione had begun to kiss Draco's chest. She had sucked on his nipples while her hands had been busy with his dick. Hermione had moved herself down between Draco's legs. She manipulated his dick with her hands. When he given himself over to her she had licked him. She had sucked him. She had rubbed him until he was close to climax. Then she had taken as much of him as she could into her mouth. When she had dragged her mouth back up to the head of his dick he had stiffened and cried out, "Aahhhh, move baby. I'm cumming." His climax had spurted onto the side of her face and onto her shoulder as well.

After Draco had finished releasing his liquids he had pulled Hermione up next to him. He had panted, "Thank you baby. I can go back to Brazil a very happy man. My wife has made me scream like a girl."

Draco cast a tergeo to clean Hermione's cheek and shoulder. Then they had laid down for a couple of minutes of sleep.

At 4:00 am Draco had gotten up to do a few things and take his shower. He had written a parchment to his assistant advising him Xavier was back on staff and would be reporting for work on Tuesday. Draco had also noted to his assistant he would be getting a mobile phone upon Draco's return from Brazil. Draco had sent a message to his mother thanking her for her patience on Sunday. He had also sent a message of thanks to Remy for his cooperation. Then he'd gone to take his shower. When Draco was dressed and ready he had gone over to Hermione to tell her he was leaving. He had kissed her awake. He said, "I'm leaving for the portkey office. I've left three envelopes on the desk. Please owl them out for me. I'll see you Thursday evening. He had slapped her across her arse saying, "Don't oversleep." He had kissed her one more time before leaving.

Hermione had called out, "When you come home please bring some cururu, maracuja and feijoada." Then she had laid back down for a few more minutes sleep.

Hermione woke up at 7:00. She had prepared herself for the day. Major had made her toast, eggs and tea. While she was eating Hermione had called Major to her to thank him for everything he did for her. Major had bowed, grinned and disappeared.

Hermione had flooed to work at 7:45. The Ministry was always so quiet before the start of day. Hermione had stopped by the Ministry owl office to post Draco's letters. Then she had headed to her office.

Hermione decided to write Ginny a letter of her own before she started her day. She wouldn't wait for Harry and Seana's response to Ginny. Hermione had things to say and she didn't want to wait.

Ginny had been Hermione's friend for so long. She and Ginny had been at odds from time to time. They had even had a couple of vicious arguments that had taken days to get over. Still. Hermione never thought she would have to write her former best friend a scathing letter. Ginny had always been hard headed and aggressive but they had been friends. Hermione had learned to deal with it. Now. Ginny seemed a little out of control. A little self-serving. A little too California.

Hermione had started her letter off by chastising Ginny for insinuating Hermione had pushed her to write Harry _**that**_ kind of letter. She had written how nefarious it was for Ginny to have smiled in Seana's face while she had visions of sleeping with Harry. Hermione had written that whether Ginny liked it or not Harry was spoken for and he and Seana were engaged. Hermione had also written, if you hadn't played the siren you would probably still have Harry. He's moved on. Deal with it. And, in light of the fact you seem to want to make trouble for my friends, I rescind my offer for you to visit Draco and I. Visit your family. Let them deal with your tricks. I'll be sending a duplicate of this letter to Harry so there won't be any misunderstanding of what I did and did not say. She had signed it Hermione Malfoy.

Hermione magically duplicated the letter. She had gone back to the owl room and mailed one to Ginny and one to Harry and Seana. Then Hermione had gone back to her office to start her day.

As hard as she tried Hermione hadn't been able to keep her mind on the files and cases. She was upset that there had been a need to write Ginny a scathing letter. Even though they hadn't been the friends they once were, it had still hurt to end a fourteen year friendship.

Hermione had been thrown back to Hogwarts and all the good times. She thought about the times she, Ginny, Ron and Harry had shared. It had always been the four of them. It had been a given that Harry would marry Ginny and she would marry Ron. That was before real life had stepped in.

After Hogwarts, Hermione had realized she really didn't like Ron and was definitely not in love with him. Ginny and Harry hadn't found the going any easier. Ginny had thought she could do anything she wanted and Harry would sit there and wait for her to boomerang home. Ginny had gotten a big surprise. Harry hadn't waited. He had moved on. That whole 'after I graduate Hogwarts thing' had been shattered.

Right there at her desk in the Ministry of Magic Hermione had felt like crying. Crying for things lost. However, before one tear could materialize she had been roused by a shout from her doorway which jerked her out of her reverie.

She had looked up to find a grinning Pansy Parkinson Pucey standing in her doorway. Hermione got up to hug the pregnant witch. Pansy had married Adrian several years out of Hogwarts. She and Hermione weren't close friends but they had become friends.

Pansy had come to meet Adrian for lunch. Hermione said, "Sit down witch before you fall down."

Pansy had giggled and said, "I'm here to let you know how upset I am at not being invited to Brazil. How's Draco?"

Hermione had laughed, "Witch, please. You're three hundred months pregnant. Taking a portkey would have been dangerous for you and the baby. Draco is back in Brazil on business."

Pansy had smiled and replied, "I know. I was just teasing. Is Marisol still in Brazil? Anyway. I just stopped by to say hello. Adrian is probably over there patting his foot."

Pansy had slid forward in the chair and held onto its side to get out of the chair.

Hermione had asked, "Who is Marisol?"

Pansy had replied, "Oh nobody. I just run my mouth all of the time."

Hermione had remarked, "I mention Draco is in Brazil and you mention Marisol. She must be somebody. Is she one of Blaise's conquests?"

A knot had started to build in Hermione's stomach as soon as Pansy had mentioned Marisol.

Pansy had nervously replied, "No. Whatever. It's not important. I'll see you later."

Hermione had come around the desk to hug her friend goodbye. Hermione couldn't help laughing at the way Pansy had to get out of the chair.

Pansy had remarked, "Just you wait. It won't be quite so funny when you start popping out little tiny Draco's."

Still feeling uneasy about this Marisol woman Hermione had given a small smile and remarked, "Well that won't be for awhile. So I'll laugh while I can." The witches hugged each other and Pansy had gone to find her husband.

Hermione had sat back down at her desk. Pansy had been a little ray of sunshine right up to her mentioning this Marisol. Hermione didn't like being in the dark about anything. There was just something fishy about Pansy trying to blow off the subject after originally bringing it up. Hermione was definitely going to check it out.

Hermione hadn't left her desk until 2:30 when she had headed down to the lunch area to have a tea. She had drunk her tea and read the first couple of pages of the Daily Prophet. There wasn't very much in the way of news. Hermione had finished her tea and had gone back to her office.

She hadn't looked up again until 5:55 at which time she got her purse, robes and wand and headed for the floo to go home.

Hermione was still feeling uneasy. She had wanted answers about Marisol. Hermione figured she could get some answers from Harry or Ilir. She had flooed to Harry's house. From the floo room she had called out, "Anybody home?" Nigel had come to the floo room. He said, "Master Harry is upstairs. Miss Seana is at home."

Hermione asked Nigel, "Would you please ask Harry to come down for a moment?"

Harry had come downstairs. He had asked, "Is everything okay Hermione?" Hermione had replied, "I don't know Harry. Maybe you can tell me." Harry said, I'll help you if I can. You know that. You seem upset. Let me get you a drink." Hermione had said, "Thanks Harry."

Harry had come back with a fire whiskey. He sat in a chair facing Hermione. "What can I help you with?" He had asked.

Hermione hadn't hesitated. She came right out with it. She had asked, "Who is Marisol?"

Harry looked like he had just seen a ghost but he had replied, "Marisol? Where did you hear that name? I remember the name but I don't remember from where."

Hermione had known this wizard sitting in front of her since he was eleven years old. But here he sat lying to her as though he thought she wouldn't be able to tell.

Hermione had replied, "Pansy stopped by my office today. She was going to lunch with Adrian. She asked after Draco. When I told her he had gone back to Brazil on business. She asked if Marisol was still in Brazil. I didn't know what to say because I don't know who Marisol is. I did ask if it was one of Blaise's friends. Pansy suddenly couldn't remember another thing. Much like yourself I might add. So do you want to try again? Who is Marisol?"

Harry had turned bright red. He had replied, "Hermione, this is personal to Draco. You'll have to ask him. I will tell you it's not what you think. Draco loves you. This thing has nothing to do with you and him so don't get that big brain going down the wrong alley. Wait and ask Draco."

Hermione had stood up. She said, "Thanks for the drink Harry. I'll wait and talk to Draco. By the way. Here's Draco's mobile number. Pass it to Ilir as well. I'll see you later."

When she had gotten back to the flat, Hermione had been full of nervous energy. No matter how hard she tried, her mind was going down that wrong alley. She was Draco's wife. She needed to know what was what. Hermione wasn't sure her heart could take anymore drama. First Xavier and Remy. Now this.

Hermione had gone into the bathroom to take a bath. She needed a long soak. She had soaked for an hour. She had looked like a prune when she had finally gotten out.

About 9:00 pm her mobile had rung. Hermione looked at the caller ID. It was Draco calling. She pushed the button to talk and said, "Hello my love." Draco seemed to have let out a sigh of relief. He said, "Hi baby. How's everything?"

Hermione had replied, "Everything is good. I miss your warm body being next to mine. I'm so spoiled." Draco had laughed, "I miss being there but I'll be home soon. Hopefully, I won't have to leave again for awhile. I've had this thought. I'm going to train one of my staff to my way of doing business. That way I'll have someone I can feel comfortable sending out in my place. I just have to decide who. Hermione had replied, "That sounds good to me love." The conversation had gone on for about thirty five minutes before Draco had said, "I spoke to Harry earlier. It appears there's something we need to discuss. I won't discuss it over the phone. We'll talk about it when I get home. Rest assured Hermione. It has absolutely nothing to do with our relationship. I'm your husband. You are the only witch I want. Don't over think anything. I love you. Hermione had remarked, "I'll wait for you to get home then." They had said a few more things to each other then had ended the conversation.

Hermione had felt a little better. Truthfully, she knew her husband. This Marisol had to be someone from the distant past if she had been important to Draco. One thing Hermione knew was her husband loved her above all else. She just didn't understand what had prompted Pansy to bring her up. Hermione gave up trying to sort it out. She had climbed into bed, wrapped her arms around Draco's pillow and had fallen asleep.

The rest of the week had crept by slowly. Then it was Thursday. Hermione looked forward to Draco coming home. She also hoped he had remembered to bring her feijoada with him. Hermione liked the dish so much she had thoughts of asking Major to learn how to make it.

Hermione had hurried home from work so she could have Major make a nice supper for her and Draco. Hermione was looking forward to a night of relaxation with her wizard.

Hermione had fallen asleep reading. It was already 9:00 pm. Hermione wondered what time Draco would be home. She had settled back down on the couch when she had heard a noise from the bedroom. Cautiously she had drawn her wand and creeped towards the bedroom. Just as she had reached the door Draco stepped out. Hermione had to turn away so her hex didn't hit her husband. Draco had shouted, "Whoa." Hermione had shouted, "You git. Don't ever do that again. I thought you were an intruder." Draco had laughed then cheeked, "What did I do? You were asleep on the couch when I got home. I kissed you on your forehead and I went to put my things away. I also took a shower. If you don't want this to happen again be awake to greet your husband properly. Preferably with no clothes on." Hermione had slapped him across the arm and retorted, "Git." Draco grabbed her up in his arms and said, "Yes. But I'm your git. You love me." Hermione had responded, "That I do."

Hermione said, I've had Major fix us a nice supper. I want a nice relaxing night. Draco noticed the large square item sitting over in the corner. He had asked, "Just what is this contraption?"

Hermione told him, " I bought us a telly while you were gone. I want to introduce you to muggle television. I figured, since you have accepted a mobile phone you would accept the next muggle thing. Television."

Even as Draco was saying, "I hate muggle contraptions." He had been moving toward the massive telly. Hermione could tell her husband was intrigued.

She had said, "Come here love. Let me show you how this works." Hermione had spent the next thirty minutes showing Draco, how to change channels, how to look up what was on and how to use the remote.

Hermione had been surprised at how much Draco already knew about the telly. Then she had remembered he had had a crash course early in their relationship. He had laughed at how muggles thought dinosaurs could talk. She had almost forgotten about that.

She had cheeked, "I suppose you'll be wanting to watch The Steamy Channel." Draco had laughed, "I have my own steamy channel. I don't need to watch other blokes." He had grabbed Hermione onto his lap and started playing with her breasts.

Hermione had grinned and jumped off his lap asking, "What about supper?" He had retorted, "You are my supper. Now come here so I can eat you."

Hermione had laughed and run for the kitchen. Draco had called out, "Come here baby. I have an erection with your name on it." Hermione had called back, "Come out here and eat your supper." Draco had replied, "I had almost forgotten. Your food is on the counter. I covered it with a non-spoil charm. It's ready whenever you want it." Hermione had been overjoyed. They could have some maracuja for dessert.

Seeing as how Hermione wouldn't come back to the living room Draco decided he might as well go eat supper. He wanted his wife more than he wanted supper but whatever. He would definitely pin that witch down in bed.

His supper had been well worth it and dessert had been heavenly. While Major cleaned up Draco and Hermione had drinks in the living room.

They had settled in with their drinks when Draco said, "You wanted to know about Marisol? Yes, Harry called to tell me you had asked about her. Harry wasn't trying to be cunning. Marisol is a personal family matter and is one of those things we don't discuss. I have shared the information with Harry, Ilir and Theo. It is not something I would discuss with a witch. But you're not a some witch, you're my wife. Pansy only knows about Marisol because she was my best friend at the time and I had shared the information with her. She probably thought I had shared the information with you as well because you're my wife. She has a big mouth."

Hermione had hugged him and said, "Don't be angry at Pansy. She had caught a case of amnesia as soon as she realized I didn't know who or what she was talking about."

Draco rubbed his eyes. This was not a story he wanted to rehash but Hermione had a right to know. Hermione had snuggled into Draco and waited for the story to begin. Draco had cleared his throat and started to play in Hermione's hair.

He began. "Back in third year when I was thirteen Lucius had taken a mistress. Her name was Marisol. She was much younger than Lucius. Marisol who was originally from Brazil was being schooled in Italy. She had met Lucius while he was in Italy on business. Lucius and Marisol had fallen in love. He was gone from Malfoy Manor home for extended periods of time. Lucius made no excuses and he hadn't kept his relationship secret from Narcissa. He had told my mother if she didn't like it she could leave. But, if she left it would be without me. Narcissa knew how much Lucius cared for Marisol. As a pureblood wife she had turned a blind eye and had learned to live with it. My mother wasn't going to give up her husband or her pure blood lifestyle to one of Lucius' bints. One night I overheard Lucius and my mother arguing. Lucius had told my mother Marisol was pregnant with his child. Even though Lucius loved Marisol he was never going to leave my mother and me. When Lucius refused to marry her, Marisol had gone home to Brazil to have the baby. Marisol hid herself away from Lucius. He never knew if the baby was a boy or a girl. I asked my mother about it. She had flown into a rage and forbade me to ever speak about Marisol and her bastard. A year or so later Voldemort had taken over Malfoy Manor and had Lucius at his beck and call every minute. Lucius dared not try to find Marisol for fear Voldemort would find out and have her and the child killed. So it's possible I have a twelve or thirteen year old sibling living somewhere in Brazil. Potter and now Claudio have been trying to locate Marisol and my sibling. To date they haven't had any success. But I'm hoping one day they might. That's the story of Marisol."

Hermione had gone all weepy. Draco had taken her in his arms and kissed her passionately. He had murmured, "There's no reason for you to be sad. This was all Lucius' doing. He was an unethical ingrate who had waggled his dick around all over Europe."

Hermione had whispered, "Please don't ever take after your father. We are Bonded for Life. What would I do if you didn't want me anymore?"

Draco had turned Hermione around to face him. He remarked, "Don't you ever think for one minute I'm anything like Lucius Malfoy. If I didn't think we would be together for life, I wouldn't have married you. I love you Hermione. You are the witch I want. Never forget that."

Draco had groaned as Hermione kissed him back. He loved this witch and couldn't get enough of her. He had stood up and pulled Hermione to her feet. He had looked into Hermione's eyes and said, "I want to make love to you. Right now." He had put his arms around Hermione's waist and propelled her into their bedroom. Draco wanted to get his wife's mind off the information he had just revealed.

/

**End Notes:**

***J'ai inverse le sort pater filius**. This loosely translates to "I reverse the pater-filius spell." I used Bing translation so it may not be precisely correct.

***Veritapraesto (honesty jinx) **is found at  w/page/15423118/Spell%20List


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Notes:

Pansy gets a reaming

Ginny has an answer

Draco chooses an Associate

Searching Brazil

A drama free life

Narcissa in a rage

You're not wearing that dress

**Nods to Dramione. Humor/Fluff/Anxiety/Drama. Enjoy. **

**Be aware. Rated M for language and romantic interludes. **

_**Scream like a girl **_is a running joke of a sexual nature between Draco and Hermione

**Previously on Friendly Interference: chapter 10**

Hermione had gone all weepy. Draco had taken her in his arms and kissed her passionately. He had murmured, "There's no reason for you to be sad. This was all Lucius' doing. He was an unethical ingrate who waggled his dick around all over Europe."

Hermione had whispered, "Please don't ever take after your father. What would I do if you didn't want me anymore?"

Draco had turned Hermione around to face him. He remarked, "Don't you ever think for one minute I'm anything like Lucius Malfoy. If I didn't think we would be together for life, I wouldn't have married you. I love you Hermione. You are the witch I want. Never forget that."

Draco had groaned as Hermione kissed him back. He loved this witch and couldn't get enough of her. He had stood up and pulled Hermione to her feet. He had looked into Hermione's eyes and said, "I want to make love to you. Right now." He had put his arms around Hermione's waist and propelled her into their bedroom. Draco wanted to get his wife's mind off the information he had just revealed.

**Friendly Interference: chapter 11**

Even though everything had turned out well, Draco was still pretty pissed off with Pansy-Parkinson Pucey for mentioning Marisol to Hermione. This could have turned out badly. Draco knew there would have come a time when he would have had to explain Lucius' behavior to Hermione. With so much else going on, Marisol had not been anywhere near the top of his _tell Hermione _list.

The thing had been brought out into the open so Draco needed to go ahead and deal with it. Luckily, Hermione had been understanding. She had only been frightened Draco would somehow follow in Lucius' footsteps.

Hermione need not have worried about Draco straying. Hermione was everything Draco wanted….for life. Any children they had would be inside the sanctity of Bonding.

Lucius' affair had been as hard on Draco as it had been on Narcissa. Even though Lucius had no intention of letting Narcissa leave him and take Draco, he had treated Draco and Narcissa as afterthoughts. Draco and his mother had been left alone for so often and so long they had felt like the second family.

Lucius had truly been in love with Marisol. The only thing Lucius had not counted on was Marisol refusing to be a side whore. She had been pregnant and she had wanted her baby to have a proper father. When that hadn't happened she had disappeared. Lucius had gone crazy trying to find her. All to no avail.

Marisol's family had not been frightened by Lucius. They had stood up to him. They had told him nothing. Marisol was gone. In the end, there was nothing more that could have been done. The Dark Lord had made his presence known. Lucius had much more to think about than his pregnant paramour.

Draco had been friends with Pansy for many years. He did not want to end that friendship but he had to ensure she would not be dropping anymore Malfoy stories. If a Malfoy wanted his stories told, he would be the one to tell them. Therefore, Draco was on his way to the Pucey home.

Draco knew Adrian would jump to his wife's defense. That would be alright. A husband was supposed to support his wife. All Draco wanted to do was tell Pansy to keep the old shite to herself. Pansy had been part of Draco's traumatic childhood and she knew most of the secrets but she had no business telling anyone Draco's story. Especially his wife.

Draco had landed outside the Pucey home. Draco was a welcome visitor so he had easily navigated the wards. Adrian had opened the door. Draco had seen it in Adrian's face. He knew why Draco was at his door. Draco had been ushered into the main study. Pansy hadn't appeared but Adrian had made Draco comfortable.

Pansy had finally made her appearance. She had come into the study with an apology on her lips. Draco stood when Pansy appeared. Draco started to speak but Pansy had beat him to it. She had apologized, "Draco. I'm so sorry. I should have known better. I thought you would have told Hermione by now. You can trust and believe I will not speak out of turn ever again."

Draco had hugged his good friend. He had explained, "I'm not angry Pansy. I just need you to keep what you know to yourself. Hermione and I will be together forever but I'm not willing to sacrifice her trust for bits and bobs. I will tell her everything she needs to know in my own good time."

Pansy had nodded. Adrian had not said a word. He knew the whole story. As much as he loved his wife he had been solidly on Draco's side. What had happened just wasn't done.

The trio had talked for a bit. Then Draco had stood to leave. He had to get back to his wife. After saying his goodbyes he had taken advantage of the Pucey floo and had flooed home.

When Draco stepped out of the floo he had walked upon Hermione and Lucia chatting animatedly. They were discussing the reply Hermione had received from Ginny.

As usual Ginny had feigned innocence. She had confessed, "I did not think I was out of line. I just wrote what I was feeling at the time. I know Harry is with Seana. But, if he is still interested in me in the least I wanted to make my feelings known. It's not a secret. I want to be with Harry. I want to be back as part of the group. I was the one who made the mistake. I know that. All this shite is due to the fact I wasn't allowed freedoms as I grew up. When I became of age I went wild. I found out there isn't a wizard out there who can compare to Harry. I cry everyday for what I've lost. As far as blaming you for the content of the letter, I may have worded it incorrectly. For anyone who reads this letter, Hermione had nothing to do with what I wrote. All she ever said was "talk to Harry. If not in person do it by letter."

The witches had been giggling when Draco stepped out of the floo. He had kissed his wife and hugged Lucia. Then Hermione and Lucia had gone right back to giggling. Hermione and Lucia had decided to visit Seana. They wanted to discuss the letter.

Before he knew it, Draco had found himself alone in the flat.

Being alone had been okay. Draco needed a little time alone to think. He wanted to appoint one of his staff as an Associate. This was very important to Draco because his choice would have to be trained to his own way of thinking. He wanted an Associate who would conduct business in the same manner as himself. Draco had an unusual prospect in mind. Most wizards probably wouldn't agree with him. Most of his friends probably wouldn't agree. However, he was the boss and it was his choice which counted.

Draco was going to appoint Xavier Bazinet as his Associate. No matter what had transpired, Xavier was the young, forward thinking, upwardly mobile member of staff who Draco thought could best represent his point of view. Xavier was brilliant.

Draco knew he might be wrong. If he was, he would rectify the situation immediately. Other than that he wanted Xavier. For now, he was intent on giving Xavier his shot. That's as long as Xavier didn't have his eyes (or dick) turned to Hermione.

Draco had called Major to get him a drink. He had been still sitting there sipping his fire whiskey when Hermione had come back through the floo. Hermione had come and snuggled up to him.

They had sat there in perfect harmony for an hour. Hermione and Draco had discussed DMT and how unhappy Hermione had been with the position. Draco reconfirmed Hermione's decision to leave the Ministry. He had remarked, "I'm behind any of your decisions one hundred per cent. I believe leaving the Ministry was your best decision yet." Hermione had cheeked, "That's because you didn't want me around Cormac. What was it you called him? A sneaky git." Draco had smiled and replied, "Yes. That about sums it up. A sneaky git. Anyway. You seem perfectly happy doing research projects for St Mungos." Hermione had replied, "I'm very happy."

Draco had confided, "I want you to be aware I'm actively looking for my brother or sister. He or she belongs with us. It doesn't matter now that Lucius and Marisol weren't married. My sibling has Malfoy blood. Therefore, he or she is one of us."

Hermione had answered, "I hope she is a female. I would love to have a sister-in-law. We would be awesome together."

Draco had kissed his wife and replied, "I would be so outnumbered. I would have to have Harry, Theo, Ilir and Dudley as my daily back up." Hermione had laughed. "Yes my love. You would."

Draco had taken his wife in his arms. He had whispered things of love and lust and Hermione had whispered back. That night Hermione and Draco made love on their couch. It had been an important coupling. Hermione and Draco had come together as if to put a seal on their discussion. They had family out there who needed to be found.

The next morning Hermione and Draco had had an epiphany at almost the same time. They had each thought of Blaise. Blaise was one avenue which hadn't been tested.

Blaise still traveled in and out of Brazil. He could probably find out more in a week than everyone else had found out in years. They had decided Draco would fill Blaise in. Blaise had been around Draco for just about as long as Pansy. He knew what Pansy knew. The difference was Blaise hadn't really paid attention where Pansy had. Enlisting Blaise's help could turn out to be worth while.

Hermione had held her husband for a few moments. Then she had told him, "Baby go do what you have to do."

For the next several weeks life for Draco and Hermione had been perfect. They worked, played, loved and fussed like any typical wizarding couple. They were never far away from Ilir, Theo, Lucia, Harry, Seana, Seamus or Dudley. The bonds of friendship like the Bonds of Marriage were strong.

Draco had run with his idea of making Xavier an Associate. It had worked out exceptionally well. Xavier was like a Draco, Jr. He had Draco's routine down almost as well as Draco. Malfoy Investments had seen an increase of plus 25% since Xavier had become an Associate.

Blaise was still in Brazil. He had come home briefly to inform Draco and Hermione, "I've got a good lead on Draco's sibling. Nobody wants to talk but I've found a witch who will search out information as long as I remain in her good graces. If you know what I mean"

When Blaise had relayed that bit of information, Harry, Draco and Ilir had gone back to Brazil one more time to follow up. It had been a dead end. Nobody had wanted to talk about Lucius Malfoy no matter who Blaise was shagging.

As things moved along, Malfoy Manor had been finished. All the renovations had been completed. There had been nothing left for Hermione and Draco to do but furnish the manor and move in. They actually had it completely set up in time for their wedding in May.

Draco and Hermione had married for the second time on May 5th, 2008. Narcissa had been as good as her word. She had taken care of all the wedding details. Even though it had been more symbolic than anything, their wedding at Belles and Balls had been magnificent. Everything had turned out beautifully. Hermione had been named bride of the year. She and Draco had made the front pages of The Prophet, the Quibbler and several other wizarding magazines.

In September of 2008 Draco had gone alone to Brazil. Claudio had informed him, "Draco. I think we have hit pay dirt. One of my fellows has uncovered something I believe needs to be explored."

Draco had been excited. Claudio had taken him to a well kept villa on the outskirts of Sao Paulo. The family claimed to know nothing about Lucius Malfoy. But Draco had caught sight of a teen aged boy. He had recognized his brother immediately.

Draco had asked to speak to the parents of the child. An older witch had come to the door. She had caught a glimpse of Draco and immediately called the boy inside. It had been too late. Draco knew he was looking at Marisol and Lucius' son. He had found his half brother. He had found another Malfoy.

Although tan like his mother, the boy had Lucius' white blond hair and the Malfoy gray eyes. Luciano was a darker version of Draco at that age.

Draco wasn't there to intimidate anyone. He had held up his hand to let the woman know he meant no harm. The woman whose name he found out to be Leticia ended up being Marisol's mother.

After a bit of anxiety, Leticia had invited Claudio and Draco into her home. She had offered the men some chope as she sat down with them. When they had settled themselves, Leticia had related the story.

Marisol had come home pregnant with her son. She had told her family the story of being thrown to the side by Lucius. The family had taken over. They had hidden Marisol. It had been a simple thing to hide her from Lucius. The witches of the family had circled Marisol and had changed her name to Aline. From that point on Marisol had ceased to exist.

Leticia had gone through the entire story. Marisol who had never married had been totally devoted to Lucius. She had gone back to school for her degree in Library Science. Draco hadn't been all that interested in the back story. He had been was very aware of most of it. Draco was interested in his little brother.

Leticia had taken stock of Draco. The witch seemed unable to find any hateful intent in him. She realized there would be no use in hiding the child any longer. She had called the boy to her side and introduced him to his brother Draco. His name was Luciano.

Initially the boy had been hesitant to approach Draco. However, after a few minutes the boy had warmed significantly. He and Draco had conversed about a number of things. Draco had been thrilled. He had found his brother.

Several hours later, Marisol/Aline had come in from work. She was a beautiful, blue eyed witch who couldn't be more than four years older than Draco. She had to have been eighteen when she'd met Lucius.

She had admitted to Draco, "You look like your father but you don't have the same aura. Lucius could be very tough when he wanted. I'm very sorry you found us but I don't have any problem with you Draco."

Marisol and Draco had talked for a long time.

Draco had told Marisol, "My father had almost driven himself crazy trying to find you and the baby. The only reason he had stopped looking for you had come down to the Dark Lord. My father hadn't wanted the Dark Lord to find out anything about you or the baby."

Marisol had answered, "At that time I didn't want to have anything else to do with Lucius anyway. He had made his position clear. There was no chance he would marry me. Our child would always be a bastard. I would always be his whore."

Draco could only nod. He knew everything Marisol said was true. Draco knew what his father had been like. If the Dark Lord had not appeared, Lucius would probably have taken Luciano away from Marisol by any means necessary if she refused to remain with him.

Marisol went on to explain. "Narcissa's solicitors found us when Luciano was seven. The solicitors had threatened dire consequences to both me and Luciano if we ever tried to claim the Malfoy name or came anywhere near England. When your mother's solicitors found us and threatened us, I knew we would always have to be careful. She was powerful enough to have us killed."

Draco had nodded again. He knew Marisol spoke the truth about his mother as well.

Draco had asked Marisol, "May I take Luciano to England for a visit. I want to introduce him to my wife Hermione."

Marisol had responded, "I am absolutely against him going anywhere near England or Narcissa Malfoy."

Draco had not been surprised at Marisol's stance. She had to be careful with her life and that of her son. Rightly so. If Narcissa wanted she could have had them both hurt. However, Draco was now involved. He would not let his mother harm anyone.

Draco had remained mute regarding his mother's actions. He would approach her at a later date.

He had informed Marisol, "My mother lives in France. Her involvement should not be an issue. Your son is an heir to the Malfoy name and fortune. As such, he should visit England to file papers stating his position."

It had taken Draco two days to convince Marisol she should allow Luciano to visit England. Draco had made it clear, "My brother will be under my protection at all times. There isn't any reason to fear for his safety."

Even so. Marisol had made it clear. "All that aside. If my son is going to visit England I will be accompanying him."

Draco had replied, "That's fine. We have an empty flat which will be at your disposal."

Luciano spoke perfect English. He had eagerly answered, "I'd like to meet Hermione," when asked his opinion. That had been enough for Draco. He had arranged two extra port keys. He, Luciano and Aline/Marisol had prepared to return to England.

Draco had called Hermione on her mobile phone. He explained, "I'll be bringing my brother Luciano and his mother Marisol back with me. I think they should use my old flat while they are in England."

Hermione excitedly agreed, "That's wonderful Draco. We'll speak more about it when you get home."

Draco, Marisol and Luciano had flooed into Malfoy Manor at 3:00 pm. Draco had suggested to Marisol, "I would like for you two to stay here for the night. Tomorrow we will get you settled in the flat. Tomorrow I will get Luciano's paperwork started."

Major and Nessa had a veritable feast set out for them. They had all eaten their fill.

Hermione had invited Harry, Theo, Ilir, Dudley, Lucia and Seana over for later. She had wanted Marisol and Luciano to get comfortable before introducing them to a group of people. The group of friends had shown up at 7:00 pm.

Marisol and Luciano had taken to Hermione immediately. Marisol and Hermione had their love of books in common. They had chatted quite contentedly for over an hour.

The wizards had been fascinated there was another Malfoy. Another good Malfoy. Luciano suddenly found himself with a number of new aunts and uncles.

Harry had admitted, "I can't get over how much Luciano does and does not resemble you Draco."

Draco had laughed, "I understand exactly what you mean."

They had talked until 10:30 at which time Lucia had commented, "Time to go. We need to let Marisol and Luciano get some rest."

After everyone had gone, Hermione had shown Luciano and Marisol to their rooms.

Draco and Hermione had stayed up until the wee hours of the morning discussing what repercussions they should expect from Narcissa. They both knew there would be some. Just how profound neither Draco or Hermione could guess. Draco had gone against his mother's personal wishes. He had brought Lucius' love child to England. It was not going to be pretty.

Hermione and Draco had locked and silenced their bedroom. They had made love as though their lives depended on it. They had caressed and held onto each other long after the lovemaking had been over. It was as though they had to fuse their strength together for what would be sure to come.

The next morning Draco had taken Luciano with him to Malfoy Investments. After which he had put in an early call to his solicitors. He had explained, "I have found my long lost brother. Set up whatever tests needed to prove his paternity. I will floo him there very shortly. Then get the paperwork started to instate him into the Malfoy family as a heir, brother and son. His name is Luciano Batiste Malfoy. I would like this done as quickly and as quietly as possible. Keep me advised."

Draco had taken Luciano back to Malfoy Manor before flooing back to Malfoy Investments.

Draco could envision the face on his solicitor as he tried to figure out if he had heard his client correctly.

Two hours later the solicitor had called with the results. "Luciano had been declared a Malfoy. The process has been started to instate him as a heir to the Malfoy name and fortune, brother to Draco Malfoy and son of Lucius Malfoy. The only other information we require is the name of his mother."

Draco had replied, "For the time being, leave the name of the mother blank. I'll see to that at a later date."

The stone had been thrown and the die had been cast. Luciano was on the way to his birthright. Now all Draco had to do was to face Narcissa.

Draco had sent an international owl to his mother. He had written there was something important they needed to discuss. He would floo in later that evening.

Draco's next calls had been to Ilir and Harry. He had told his friends, "I will be in France this evening and possibly all day tomorrow. I need to know Hermione, Marisol and Luciano are safe. I know Hermione can duel with the best of them. I'm not sure about Marisol. Luciano is a Malfoy. He should be able to hold his own. There is probably nothing to worry about but I would rather be safe than sorry. No one enters the manor we do not know personally."

Ilir had volunteered, "I'll stay here at the manor tonight and through tomorrow." Harry had promised, "I'll check in with them throughout the day."

That had been enough to satisfy Draco. He really didn't expect any trouble but his mother was sometimes unpredictable.

Hermione had flooed in before Draco left. They had spent a few private moments together before Draco's trip.

Draco had gone straight to the main house when he arrived in France.

Narcissa seemed to have anticipated a contentious conversation. She had been standing in the study waiting. She had greeted her son, "Hello Draco. This must be something very important for you to floo here on such short notice. You haven't married again. Have you?"

Draco had smiled. His mother had made a joke. It was the only joke Draco had ever heard her make.

Draco had offered, "Mother why don't you have a seat?" Narcissa had declined, "I'll stand Draco. Thank you."

Remy had come hesitantly into the room and stuck out his hand. Draco had reached out and shaken Remy's hand.

Draco had remarked, "If you'll excuse us for a moment Remy I need to speak with my mother." Remy had discreetly left the room.

Without fanfare or preparation Draco had informed Narcissa, "I've found my brother."

For a few seconds Narcissa had been speechless. Finally she had demanded, "What brother? You don't have a brother. What are you going on about?"

Draco had replied, "I'm pretty sure you know who I mean mother. You have been in contact with him and his mother. Isn't that correct?"

Narcissa had snarled, "I know you haven't come to me about Lucius' supposed whore and her little bastard. I will not stand here and listen to this madness. Lucius was my husband and your father. That's all. Any witch who claims otherwise is lying."

Draco had stepped up to his mother and remarked, "His name is Luciano. He is fourteen years old and he has been tested. He is a blood Malfoy and as such he is a heir to our name and fortune. I have had his papers drawn up and I have signed them. Will you sign as well?"

Draco had laid a copy of Luciano's test on the table. "Please review this mother."

Narcissa had been as angry as Draco had ever seen her. She had shouted, "I will do no such thing. I will not sign anything. No little Brazilian bastard will ever be welcome in my house or my life. If you insist on this I will take measures."

It had been Draco's turn to become angry. "Are you threatening Luciano…..again? You don't know anything about him yet you call him a Brazilian bastard. They were told never to come to England or mention the Malfoy name. I understand you have already taken that measure. What measure will you take next? I'm not a little boy any longer. There is nothing that can be hidden from me. Luciano is under my protection mother. Do not doubt I will protect him to the best of my ability. You are my mother and I love you with my entire being. However, if you fight me on this or try to harm Luciano in any way, I will take my own measures. We have missed out on fourteen years of his life. We should not miss out on any more. He is my brother if only by an accident of birth. I will treat him as such. Take your time mother. Think it over. You lose nothing by accepting him. You may lose everything if you do not." With that Draco had turned and started out of the room.

Narcissa had called after him, "Lucius had no other children. You are being played for a fool. I'll have none of it."

Draco had turned back around to face his mother. "Suit yourself mother." He had flooed directly back home.

Draco had been knackered when he arrived back at Malfoy Manor but the first thing he had done was to change the wards and the permissions. Draco hadn't taken any delight in locking his own mother out of Malfoy Manor but he had. He didn't want to chance his mother's anger at Luciano and Marisol. Draco had meant everything he had said. He would protect his brother to the best of his ability.

When Hermione had found Draco changing the wards and permissions she had tried to talk to him. It hadn't been a good sign Draco's returning from France so quickly. Hermione quickly realized Draco was raging inside.

All he had said was, "My mother is testing me."

Hermione hadn't answered. She would speak with Draco when he had calmed down. She had gone to find Ilir, Luciano and Marisol.

Fifteen minutes later Draco had come through to the living room. He had calmed considerably. He had greeted his brother and Marisol. He wanted to take a few minutes to key them to the new wards and permissions. He had also admonished, "Should anything untoward come about, immediately step into a floo and call out Malfoy Manor. You will arrive here safely."

He had also asked, "Would you rather stay here or would you like to see the flat?" Luciano had responded, "I'd like to stay here another night if you don't mind." Draco had replied, "We don't mind in the least."

Major had appeared to accompany Luciano to his room. Draco had then asked to have a word with Marisol as they had some bits to discuss. Draco had led Marisol to the main study. He had closed the doors behind them and pulled out Luciano's papers.

Marisol had been astonished with what Draco had told her. Luciano was now in line to become an heir to the very powerful Malfoy empire.

Marisol had broken down to reveal, "After Lucius turned away from me and Narcissa had sent the ultimatum she never thought she would see another Malfoy."

Draco had stated, "Luciano will be considered a Malfoy. If it is acceptable to you he will take the surname Malfoy."

Marisol had been agreeable to the name change. She had questioned, "What about your mother? She will not accept him."

Draco had been truthful. He had told Marisol, "My mother has not come around to our way of thinking just yet. She may never. She is a very prideful witch and she knows my father loved you very much. She was and probably still is hurt and humiliated that Lucius bedded another witch and conceived a child. She has a right to her opinion. Whatever happens, I plan to move forward with my brother. Those who don't like it can hold their tongues and live."

He and Marisol had a little laugh at this. They had hugged each other. Then they had gone to find Hermione and Ilir.

The four of them spent some time talking before Marisol excused herself to her room. After Marisol left the room, Ilir had confided to Draco, "Friends had stopped by to keep Luciano and Marisol company. Theo, Neville, Seamus, Dean, Luna, and Harry's team had all come by to wish him well.

After Ilir left, Draco and Hermione went to their room as well. Draco needed the ministrations of his wife. With all that had gone on, he needed to hear his wife scream like a girl. And scream she had.

As soon as the knowledge of Draco's half brother had become public it had remained front page news for a week.

There had been a few old purebloods who had sided with Narcissa and turned up their noses at Lucius Malfoy's bastard son. Those few had found themselves frozen out of everything in Draco Malfoy's world. They had been hard pressed to find many who would go up against Draco. When the rest of the wizarding world had seen what happened to those who incurred the wrath of Draco Malfoy, they had all fallen line behind him. Luciano Malfoy had been accepted into polite society.

Draco had wanted Luciano to transfer to Hogwarts but Marisol wasn't having any of it. She had made allowances for him to visit Draco and Hermione during school breaks but that was as far as it had gone.

Narcissa had been very quiet. As far as Draco knew she had not relented. He and Hermione had talked. His wife explained, "Give your mother some time. It must be very hurtful for the world to find out your husband had been shagging another witch and they had a child together. If it had happened to me I don't know how easily I would have accepted it either."

Draco had replied, "I understand Hermione but I wouldn't do that to you. I am a very different wizard than Lucius. I do not have any reason to be searching for another witch. Pureblood wizards were allowed to do certain things back then. Those things were often expected. My mother may not want to admit it but she knew of these things. To keep her position and lifestyle, a pureblood wife said nothing. The upshot of all this is that a child was born. It is fourteen years later. Luciano has Malfoy blood and belongs with our family. Nothing more needs to be said."

Hermione climbed into her husband's lap, wrapped herself around him and had remarked, "Whatever you say Mr. Malfoy. Now take me to bed and shag me silly."

Draco nibbled on her ear and had replied, "That would be my pleasure." Draco and Hermione had spent the next several hours tending to each other. Then they had slept in.

There had been an owl waiting when they'd gotten down to the breakfast table. Narcissa was sick.

Draco and Hermione had hurriedly gotten a few things together and taken the special floo to France.

When they arrived Remy had taken Draco directly to Narcissa. His mother looked older than he'd ever seen. The healer had spoken a few words to Draco and Hermione. It appeared Narcissa didn't want to get well. She wasn't even trying.

Initially, Draco had gone in alone to speak to his mother. He had called Hermione in twenty minutes later. Draco had left the room leaving Hermione and his mother alone.

Hermione had talked to Narcissa. They had discussed many things. Hermione had assured Narcissa. "Things have changed. Not many witches or wizards care what the now dead Lucius had or had not done."

Hermione had use a little Friendly Interference to remind Narcissa. "You were as good a wife as you could be. The pureblood wizards did exactly as they pleased with no thought of consequences. Luciano would probably have been supported a lot earlier if the Dark Lord had not risen and compromised Lucius' search for his child."

After Narcissa and Hermione had finished their conversation Hermione had called for food. Narcissa had eaten. Hermione and Draco had remained in France for a week.

At the end of that time Narcissa had been up and about. She had even talked openly to Hermione about Luciano. They had made some strides. Narcissa had admitted, "I cannot stand side by side with the mother of Lucius' son but I will sign the papers accepting Luciano into the Malfoy line."

The next school break, Luciano had been introduced to Narcissa. She had found him to be a personable young wizard. From that point on, Luciano appeared in whatever family portraits which were made.

When the dust had settled Hermione and Draco had an announcement of their own. They were going to be parents in seven months.

Narcissa had been thrilled. She was going to be a grandmother. She had acquired a step son and would soon have a grandchild.

Life moved on.

One Saturday as they prepared to meet their friends at TAW Draco had commented on the dress Hermione would be wearing. "You are a very married, pregnant witch. You should not be wearing that dress."

Hermione had looked at herself in the mirror. She had looked stunning. She had faced her husband and replied, "I'm wearing it for you love. I want to look good by your side."

Draco had mumbled, "I love you. You look good to me all the time. I don't want every wizard within shouting distance ogling what belongs to me."

Hermione had quipped, "But it's you I am married to. It's you who is the father of our coming child. It's you I love. Let them ogle. If someone gets too close you can hex them."

Draco had grabbed Hermione and started to tickle her. Hermione had been still giggling as she changed her lovely dress for jeans and a jumper.

A thought had run through Hermione's head. In a month Draco wouldn't have to worry about any other wizard taking a second look. Her stomach would make them look the other way.


	12. Closing The Circle

**Chapter notes:**

Closing the circle

**Story Notes:**

A very short chapter to bring things to a close.

**Previously on Friendly Interference: chapter 11**

There had been an owl waiting when Hermione and Draco got to the breakfast table. Narcissa was sick.

Draco and Hermione had hurriedly gotten a few things together and taken the special floo to France.

When they arrived Remy had taken Draco directly to Narcissa. His mother looked older than he'd ever seen. The healer had spoken a few words to Draco and Hermione. It appeared Narcissa didn't want to get well. She wasn't even trying.

Initially, Draco had gone in alone to speak to his mother. He had called Hermione in twenty minutes later. Draco had left the room leaving Hermione and his mother alone.

Hermione had talked to Narcissa. They had discussed many things. Hermione had assured Narcissa. "Things have changed. Not many witches or wizards care what the now dead Lucius had or had not done."

Hermione had used a little Friendly Interference to remind Narcissa. "You were as good a wife as you could be. Many of the pureblood wizards did exactly as they pleased with no thought of consequences. The truth is, Luciano would probably have been supported a lot earlier if the Dark Lord had not risen and compromised Lucius' search for his child."

After Narcissa and Hermione had finished their conversation, Hermione had called for food. Narcissa had eaten. Hermione and Draco remained in France for a week taking care of Narcissa.

At the end of that time, Narcissa had been up and about. She had even talked openly to Hermione about Luciano. They had made some strides. Narcissa had admitted, "I cannot stand side by side with the mother of Lucius' son but I will sign the papers accepting Luciano into the Malfoy line."

Luciano had been introduced to Narcissa during his next school break. She had found him to be a strong and personable young wizard. From that point on, Luciano had appeared in every family portrait and had attended every family gathering.

When all the dust had settled, Hermione and Draco had made an announcement of their own. They were going to be parents in seven months.

Narcissa had been thrilled. She was going to be a grandmother. She had acquired a step son and would soon have a grandchild. For a witch who had smiled a minimum of three times in her entire life, Narcissa had kept a perpetual smile.

Life had moved on.

One Saturday as they prepared to meet their friends at TAW Draco had commented on the dress Hermione would be wearing. "You are a very married, pregnant witch. You should not be wearing that dress."

Hermione had looked at herself in the mirror. She had looked stunning. She had faced her husband and replied, "I'm wearing it for you love. I want to look good by your side."

Draco had mumbled, "I love you. You look good to me all the time. I don't want every wizard within shouting distance ogling what belongs to me."

Hermione had quipped, "But I'm married to you. You are the father of our coming child. It's you I love. Let them ogle. If someone gets too close you may hex them."

Draco had grabbed Hermione and had begun to tickle her. He had cheeked, "Don't you for one minute think I won't hex someone Granger."

Hermione had still been giggling at her jealous husband as she replaced her lovely dress with a pair of jeans and a jumper.

A thought had run through Hermione's head. In a month Draco wouldn't have to worry about any other wizard taking a second look. Her protruding stomach would make any wizard look the other way.

**Friendly Interference: chapter 12**

Closing the circle…

Baby Scorpius had been born six months later. Hermione and Draco had been amazed at their gorgeous, brown haired, gray eyed bundle of joy. Narcissa had fallen in love at first sight. Luciano had been enchanted with his nephew as well. The first baby of the new circle had been born. All the friends had been in a state of excitement. Visitors had come from all over to see Scorpius and bring him gifts. Life was good for all the Malfoys. Hermione and Draco would go on to have two more children, Lyra Narcissa and Aurora Jean. Hermione and Draco had come a very long way. They were so far removed from the two teen enemies who had once despised each other. _One night as they snuggled together on the couch Draco had commented, "If that muggle, woman writer could only see us now. She had been so sure we'd never be together." Hermione had quipped, "What does she know? She has only ever written fiction. We're __**Dramione**__ forever" _To this day, Draco has continued to call his wife Granger whenever he is under stress. Hermione has continued to call Draco by his surname whenever he gives her trouble. It's perfect.

Hermione and Draco's group of friends had moved on with their lives as well.

Harry and Seana had married a year after Draco and Hermione. They had their first son the same year (James had come early. That's their story and they're sticking to it). and a child each year for the next four years. Each time a new Potter child had been born the friends in the circle had laughed and quipped, "Who knew the boy who lived would be so prolific." It had become a long running joke.

Even though she had been a few years older, Ilir had found himself seriously interested in Marisol. Marisol had been wary of dating Ilir. She had worried about the repercussions. It had taken a little _Friendly Interference _on Harry, Draco and Theo's part to get Ilir and Marisol on the right track. Ilir and Marisol were often in England. They had even talked about moving there permanently. Enough time had passed for Narcissa and Marisol to be in the same room without mayhem breaking out.

After possibly the longest courtship known to the wizarding world, Theo and Lucia had gotten married. They had been rewarded nine months later with a set of raven haired twin boys with brilliant blue eyes.

Blaise had continued to run in and out of everyone's life. At age thirty Blaise had found a witch named Sara whom he wanted to be with for the rest of his life. After putting Blaise off for an entire year, Sara had finally let him catch her. Playboy Blaise had ceased to exist.

After finishing school in Brazil, Luciano had moved to England to continue his studies. His mum had Ilir. Luciano Malfoy hadn't felt the least bit guilty leaving Brazil behind. Luciano had grown to be as powerful a wizard as his father. Not many wizards challenged him about anything. Luciano had also worked part time under Xavier's tutelage to learn the investment business. Luciano and Draco often worked side by side. He turned out to be just as sharp as his brother Draco. Luciano had the same temperament as Lucius and Draco. It was a scary thing to see both Draco and Luciano angry at the same time.

Without any help from Remy, Xavier met and married a French witch named Tallia. They are happily married and look forward to their life together. When they start having babies, their children will also be part of the new circle.

Ginny and Ron had remained in California, USA. Ron has been married three times. He is currently dating a young model whom he plans on making wife number four. He has three red headed children. All boys. One from each marriage. He has remarked, "I have other plans. My children will not be attending Hogwarts." Ginny married a Hollywood producer. She has had two children. Ginny has made it known. She does want her children to be part of the circle. Her children will be attending Hogwarts. When she visits England, Ginny meets up with Hermione, Seana, Lucia, Sara, Tallia and Marisol for tea. Ginny and Harry are civil towards each other. But nothing will ever bring back the camaraderie and trust they once shared. Everybody has had to live with the choices they've made.

All the babies are growing up within a tight circle of friends. Their parents look forward to the day they too will board the Hogwarts Express for the first time.

And so the circle had begun again. The difference being; This time there wouldn't be a Voldemort to disrupt their lives. If some evil thing does turn up, this generation will be ready. They will handle it. After all, they would have had some of the best teachers in the wizarding world. Their parents.

The End

**End Notes:**

Thanks to everyone who has taken the time to read and review my story. I've had fun doing it. I'm not a NexGen person so I'll leave this story right here (maybe). You can use your imaginations and my updates to figure how all the lives have played out.


End file.
